The Golden Dragon
by blutiger77
Summary: Golden dragons are associated with the sun and victory. Many wish to harness the power of the Golden Dragon for triumph and glory.They have a distinct love of competition and aim to win. They encourage you to go for any and all opportunities that come about to hone your skills and test you. The Golden Dragon has the spirit of a warrior. Copyright: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.
1. Prolouge

Hey everyone! This is my first full length story posted on Fan Fiction. I would love reviews and critics as I am aspiring to be a writer on the side of my career path. Not only that, but I feel that as a writer my job is to entertain my readers, to wow them, and to give them something the absolutely can't put down. I can't do that if I don't get reviews, now can I?

Also, I would like to say that Kazu is my character. However, I do NOT own anything Naruto associated.

I hope you enjoy my story and please review!

The quiet calm of the bedroom was ruined as the woman opened the door. She was panting as she scanned her daughter's room for the intruder. Her fear-induced self gave out a sigh of relief. He wasn't here. Yet. Her daughter could still make it out.

She moved over to her sleeping daughter. Her daughter's blonde hair fanned out around her head in a halo. Her full petal-like lips were slightly open. She was reluctant to wake her daughter. In doing so, she would pull her into a world of hate, revenge, and sorrow. It was a world no one should have to go through, yet her daughter was about to plunge head first into it.

Her husband's scream woke her from her musings. He was telling her to run, to take their daughter and run. But, she knew that she wasn't going to make it out. It was too late for her, but not her daughter. Her daughter had a chance.

Reaching out, she shook her daughter gently. The girl in the bed groaned and moved to her side, away from the hand disturbing her sleep. Her mother shook her daughter's body more forcefully.

"Kazu, wake up honey." Her hand stayed on her daughter's shoulder as she rolled onto her back again. Her eyes opened to reveal crystal blue orbs glazed with sleep. As she blinked, she took in her mother's worried state. Furrowing her eyebrows in confusion, she glanced around the room. Finding nothing wrong, Kazu's gaze landed back on her mother's.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Her mother pulled her up and out of the bed. She shoved two swords into Kazu's arms and turned her shoulders towards her window.

"Come on honey. Hurry up…I need you to take the swords and run to the hokage's office. Don't stop for anyone okay?" Kazu glanced worriedly back at her mother. A loud thud was heard. Both women looked at Kazu's bedroom door. Suddenly, her mother pushed her harshly towards the window.

"No time for questions Kazu. Do as you're told and go!" Her mother practically yelled. Slightly taken back, Kazu nodded. She hadn't disobeyed her parents before, and she wasn't about to start now. She jumped out of the window. As her feet landed out on the ground, she heard her mother scream.

Kazu's eyes immediately looked back through her window. After all, curiosity killed the cat. And in this situation, Kazu was the preverbal cat.

The site that greeted her was one Kazu would never be able to escape. A man held her mother's head in his hands. Her neck looked awkward. It looked wrong.

The man had long black hair, yellow snake like eyes, and a purple rope around his waist. He wore a white shirt that was open and white pants. Before the man could look up, Kazu took off at a sprint. She heard a thud behind her. She tried not to think about what the thud entailed as she ran. For all she knew, it was an illusion. It had to be an illusion, right?

As she skidded around another building taking a sharp turn towards the Hokage building, she heard a whistle before shooting pain in her shoulder. She stumbled and almost dropped the swords she held. Pushing herself faster, she secured the swords to her back being mindful of the kuni extruding from it. Another kuni whizzed past her shoulder and cut her cheek. Wincing, she glanced behind her. The man was behind her. His face held a crazed smirk. He was toying with her! Toying! Taking another turn, she didn't notice the swords on her back begin to mold into her chakra, disappearing.

Kazu slid to a halt as the man landed in-front of her and her way to the Hokage's building. She narrowed her eyes at the man before her. What could her want with her? Her parents, the leaders of her clan, were back at her house.

"Well, it looks like there is only one Hotoya left," He said while advancing toward Kazu, "Now, you either join me or die like the rest of your clan." Kazu's eyes widened as she backed away. Die? Did he just say die? Her mother and father are dead? How can that be? Turning, she ran from the man behind her and his words. Her parents can't be dead. They can't be.

She ran blindly through the village just narrowly escaping the man after her. She tried to jump over a bench, but her foot clipped it causing her to fall to the ground. Pushing herself up, she rolled away from the kuni that were thrown at her. Glancing around, she spotted help. An ANBU member was walking towards the Hokage's building.

"Help," Kazu's voice was just a whisper. Pushing herself up, she tried to call out for help. This time it was louder. The ANBU turned to see Kazu running towards him with the man running up behind her. Pulling out a kuni, he flash stepped in-front off the girl while calling his team for backup. The girl stood behind him panting and holding her shoulder in pain. The man stopped running and sized up the ANBU blocking him from his prey.

"Little girl, if you come back with me, I won't kill you. You are quite strong. I could use you." He said. Every time he said the 's' sound, it was drawn out like the hissing of a snake. As he said this, his gaze was on the girl. The ANBU crouched into a defensive pose.

"Don't worry, he won't hurt you anymore," the ANBU said softly to Kazu, "I suggest you leave her alone and leave." As the ANBU said this, other ANBU made themselves known. They had begun surrounding the man.

"I'll be back. You can count on that little girl." Kazu slumped forward. Her eyes drooped as she started to lose consciousness. The pain was just too unbearable for her.

**You did good daughter. You've made me proud. Remember, I love you and I'm always with you.**

Daddy…

1 Year later

A man stood in a living room, frustrated. His orange hair was spiked every which way and his green eyes glared at the stairs. She should have been down by then. They had a place to be, and she was causing them to be late.

"Kazu Korasaki, get down here NOW!" He yelled while grabbing his ANBU mask. Walking over to the door, he waited for a response from the girl he had saved the year before.

"Hold on, Ichigo! I'm almost ready! Where are we going anyway?" He heard as he watched his now adopted daughter rush down the stairs. Her hands were busy pulling her hair into a high ponytail. She wore a red tank top, black shorts, and black ninja shoes. Her kuni pouch was attached to her right leg. A Swiss army knife was hidden in her left shoe.

"It's a secret. Now, come on. We are going to be late." He grabbed my wrist and said, "Finally!" They disappeared and reappeared to outside a door within a hallway. The door had a number on it. Kazu's eyes widened before she angrily turned to Ichigo angrily.

"Oh, HELL NO! I thought we talked about this! I'm NOT going to the academy! Let me go! I'm not going in there!" Kazu yelled as she began to pull away from Ichigo. However, Ichigo opened the door and pulled Kazu through. Once they were inside, Kazu ripped her wrist from Ichigo's hand.

"Asshole." She said under her breath. She rubbed her wrist and began to size up the class just like they were doing to her. She noted that a couple of boys had hearts in their eyes while the girls just glared at her. This was just what she needed to be in: a class where no one really cares to become a ninja. Kazu inwardly rolled her eyes.

"You must be the new student." Kazu turned towards the voice to see a guy that looked like the teacher. Kazu glared at Ichigo before turning back to the teacher.

"Yes I am. But, I'm not happy about it." She again glared at Ichigo. He laughed nervously, rubbed the back of his neck, and then he poofed away.

"Well, I'm Iruka your teacher. Why don't you introduce yourself?" The teacher said to Kazu. Kazu nodded as she gazed back around the class room. Her gazed hardened as she saw a boy who looked like a younger version of her father, her real father not her adopted father. He had black hair, dark eyes. It was a reminder she didn't want, but now she had to deal with it every day until she graduated.

"My name is Kazu Korasaki. I like music and I hate know-it-alls. Also, my hobbies are fighting and listening to music." Kazu shifted her weight from one foot to another.

"Thank you Kazu, I don't know how much you know so just try your best, okay?" said Iruka. Kazu nodded. She was further along in her training than these losers were. If she tried her best she would probably seriously injure one of them. And Ichigo had banded that.

"You may sit next to Sasuke. Sasuke raise your hand." Iruka said. Kazu looked towards the class to await the raised hand. Her jaw clenched slightly as she saw that it was the boy that looked like a younger version of her father. Kazu began walking up the stair like set up of the room.

As she walked by a long haired blonde girl, the blonde girl grabbed her arm. Halting in her trek towards Sasuke, she looked down at the girl with raised eyebrows.

"Don't you think about taking my Sasuke. Got that?" Kazu's eyebrows rose a little more. Where all the girls in here just concerned about guys? Kazu's blue orbs narrowed. She pulled her arm out of the girl's grasp and noted that it was weak.

"Look, girl. I'm not here to check out some guy, okay? I'm here to learn how to be a ninja. So, this Sasuke can be all yours." Kazu replied before walking the rest of the way to her seat. She studied the guy next to her. Their eyes locked for a second before he 'Hn'ed and looked away. Kazu fallowed his example. Placing her hand underneath her chin, she tried not to fall asleep.


	2. The Academy

Kazu sighed as she walked out of the house. Her light blonde hair was pulled into a low loose ponytail, allowing a few strands to become undone. She wore her usual form fitting red tank top and black shorts. Kazu glanced back at the house that she had emerged from. No matter how long she stayed in Ichigo's home, she knew that she would never truly see it as her home. She just knew it. However, the Hokage wanted her in hiding. She was a target for an unknown enemy. And, until there was more info on this man, she was to remain in hiding.

However, despite what the Hokage wanted, Kazu wanted to go home. She wanted to live in her own compound. The Uchiha could. So, why couldn't she? He was on some man's hit list too. Why wasn't he in hiding? It wasn't fair.

And, neither were the nightmares that plagued her. The day she was forced to hide was forever replaying in her head at night. The darkness would mold and swirl into random images from that dreadful night. The man's words would echo all around her.

During the day, Kazu could swear she hears her father's voice encouraging her, giving her ideas, critiquing her, etc. The help from this whispering voice reminded her of a time when she was learning the way of a ninja by her father and not at the Academy. And although she listened to the voice, it was a constant reminder that she was the last one. There was no one like her left.

Kazu stopped just outside the gates surrounding the Academy. Today was Exam day. Today, she would have the opportunity to achieve the status of genin, an actual ninja rank. It was one that she hoped she didn't stay in for long.

**You are going to do well, Kazu.**

Her eyes narrowed bitterly as she felt another wave of sadness hit her. She didn't want this ghost of a voice as the only thing she could keep, at the moment, of her father. He was supposed to be here, in the flesh, encouraging her. He was NOT supposed to be a fleeting voice in her head that was probably her imagination.

Walking through the grounds of the nearly empty Academy, she pulled out her iPod. It was her only way, besides sleep and even that didn't work most of the time, to get away from the world. It was her way to feel like some else knew what it was like to have to hide their sorrow until they were alone. It was her only way to feel like someone actually cared.

**_The way your broken heart becomes mine_**

**_We lose part of ourselves over time_**

**_And I can't avoid all the lies_**

Finally reaching the door to her classroom, she placed her hand on the door knob. Kazu sighed again before squaring her shoulders slightly. It was time to face another day in the retched place they called the Academy. Turning the knob, she entered. Without acknowledging anyone in the room, she made her way to her seat.

**_And I can't avoid all the lies, the lies_**

**_I said these words that broke your heart_**

**_I apologize_**

Sitting down, she ignored the looks and questions she was getting from her fan boy base. She crossed her arms over her desk. Glancing angrily at the boy that was trying to get her attention next to her, she laid her head down on her arms. Some of her fan base had been arriving earlier than she does, so that they can claim a seat next to her. That is before Iruka-sensei made them return to their actual assigned seats. Snuggling into her arms, she allowed her eyes to close and a light sleep claim her.

A raven hair boy walked silently towards the Academy. His hands were shoved into the pockets of his usual white shorts. His arm warmers had scrunched up slightly on his wrists. His usual blue t-shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha clan symbol on the back was on his torso. Black depths looked out at the rest of the world with an unreadable expression. It was the same with the rest of his facial features. It was as if he had mastered the art of combining the look of boredom and emotionless.

Wordlessly, he walked through the gates to the Academy, taking one step closer to his goal. One step closer. He was always just getting one step closer. He was never ready, never at his goal. And while he recognized that he was still considered too young to take on one of the rank of his brother, it frustrated him to no end.

Today, he would surpass the title of ninja-to-be. Today, he would become a genin, the lowest rank of a ninja. But, it was a rank nonetheless. He just hoped that whoever was on his team wouldn't hold him back.

Walking through the door to the class room he was ready to leave behind, the raven hair boy noted that, once again, his newest classmate had arrived earlier than him. He also noted the group of fan boys surrounding her.

It disgusted him. How could the boys focus on her instead of training? What was so special about her that made them obsess over her? Then again, he never got why his own fan base could obsess over him.

He was actually quite thankful of his newest classmate, Kazu. She didn't fawn over him. In reality, it seemed as if she barely knew who he was. Why? He didn't care. He was just thankful that there was at least one person in the place that appeared to care more about training than anything else.

He had seen her at the training fields. She would practice for hours on one technique even after she had managed to do it. He had seen how she would push herself past the point of exhaustion. Of course he would never admit to having watched her for as long as he had to to know that piece of information.

Black locked with blue as his eyes met hers. Kazu nodded in a silent greeting before laying her head back down on her arms. With a slight dip of his head in greeting, Sasuke began the trek up to his seat.

He glared down at the boy sitting in his seat. The loser needed to move. And he needed to move now! But, it seemed as if the idiot was oblivious to him as he tried to get Kazu's attention. Sasuke frowned as the boy wouldn't move.

"Move." Sasuke said monotonously as he picked up the boy by the back of his shirt. Dropping him on the floor, Sasuke sat in his assigned seat.

"Thanks." He heard from his right. Glancing out of the side of his eye, he saw Kazu, with her head still in her arms, looking at him. He let out his infamous 'Hn' and looked away. He didn't move the idiot for her. The loser was in his way.

As Kazu attempted to ignore her annoying fan base and Sasuke thought of his training latter, the rest of the class filed in. Kazu couldn't help the smirk that tried to rise to her lips as she watched Sasuke get surrounded by his fan base. His overly obnoxious fan base, everyday without fail, would beat away her own fan base in their attempt to get to 'their Sasuke'. And although they were annoying, they rid her of her own nescience.

They had been jealous of her. But, after a very convincing 'talk' with the head fan girls, they were convinced she wasn't going to try and take away 'their precious Sasuke'. She sort of felt bad for Sasuke. She knew how fan bases could be, but his seemed over so.

Hearing shocked gasps, Kazu exited the world her iPod created. Looking to towards her left, she was greeted with the site of Naruto and Sasuke lip locked. A giggle escaped her lips for the first time in a long time as she gazed at the two. The blue of her eyes lightened in mirth as her body rocked with laughter.

The two boys immediately pulled apart, spitting as much saliva out of their mouths as they could. Both began gagging as they glared at one another. Sasuke narrowed his eyes on the idiot who had cost him his first kiss. Pulling his mask of indifference back on, Sasuke hid his shock. Why was he upset that he had lost his first kiss to the blonde idiot? He was supposed to be only concerned with training.

His thoughts were interrupted by laughter. Glancing to his left, Sasuke was once again shocked. Only this time, he was shocked by Kazu. She was laughing so hard that tears were forming in her eyes as she held her stomach. He ignored Naruto as he was attacked by his fan base to gaze in slight wonder at the girl next to him.

He had never seen her show much emotion. In other words, she was almost a female version of himself. And that intrigued him. What had made her like she is? Or was she born this way? She was silent during class. And, even though he wouldn't admit it, he wanted to know why. Yet, she never opened up to anyone. Except, she was slight friends with Naruto. This intrigued him. He considered her just like himself, so how could she be friends with Naruto?

Her laughter died down right before Iruka-sensei entered the class room. Kazu focused on calming herself as Iruka-sensei saved Naruto from the raving fan girls. She turned the volume up on her iPod as she hid the wired in her hair and clothing, making it nearly impossible to tell she wasn't paying attention. That is unless you were close enough to faintly hear the music coming from her. Her gaze never faltered from Iruka-sensei. She read his lips to learn the rules of the exam.

Sasuke once again glanced at Kazu from the corner of his eye. He swore he heard something coming from her. It was soft and almost unnoticeable. There it was again! He studied the girl next to him. Searching her form, he noticed the wire running along her neck. This confused him? If she was so intent on training like he had witnessed, then why was she listening to music during class? What was she listening to?

Sasuke's eyes snapped to the front of the room as if the sight of Kazu burned him. Why had he thought that? He wasn't concerned with her. She would only get in his way of reaching his goal. He was merely curious, he reasoned with himself. That was it. He was just curious, he thought as he watched Kazu get up and head out the room to take her chances at the exam.


	3. The Teams

Kazu examined her head band while placing her ear buds into her ears. She was now a ninja, and the only way she could share it with her parents was by talking to their graves. Kazu wasn't sure if her voice even reached her parents, where ever they were. Could they really hear her? Did it really matter? No it didn't. She would talk to them any way. It gave her a sense that her parents were listening, that they were still looking out for her.

Glancing up, she noted that her feet took her to the abandoned Hotoya clan compound. Pushing down the fire behind her eyes and the clenching of her chest, she took the first step into her home. Glancing around, she tried to remember the good memories of it instead of those of the horrid night.

She remembered how her Father had taught her to infuse her chakra into different parts of her body. He had told her to gather chakra into her fist and punch a boulder. At first, she was hesitant. She would surely break her hand. However, after encouragement from her father, she did as she was told. The boulder crumbled under her fist. She had run to her father, excited.

Smiling at the memory, she continued walking toward the middle of the compound. Each step she took, the clenching of her heart grew stronger. Each step was bringing her closer to her parent's grave. It was a place she never wanted to go to. But she felt like she had to. She was called to it, drawn to it. She walked through the metal gate surrounding the cemetery.

**I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away**

**I just came to talk for a while**

**Got some things I need to say**

Kazu's lips twitched as she got the urge to smile. It was as if her iPod could tell her moods and played the songs that went well with it. The songs always played at the most opportune times. It was uncanny. She ran her hand hesitantly over her new headband.

Her father should be here. Her mother should be celebrating with her. But, now, she was alone. Sure, she had Ichigo. But, it just wasn't the same. Ichigo wasn't her real father. Her real father was in the ground.

Stopping before the two most extravagant grave stones, Kazu knelt before them. She bowed, placing her forehead against the ground, in respect. As she lifted herself up, a wind blew her hair wildly around her. The tell tale burn of oncoming tears began to get stronger. She tried to blink it down as she placed her headband before her.

"Father, Mother, I'm sorry I haven't visited you this week. I've missed you so much…" Her voice cracked as she choked on her unshed tears. Her eyes were a navy blue and watery. Her petal like lips were pushed out lightly in a small pout before she bit her bottom lip. She sucked in a deep breath trying to calm down.

"I'm a genin, now. I wish you were here with me. Tomorrow, we are getting put on three men squads. Also, tomorrow, we are getting a Jonin as our squad leader…" She stopped talking before her voice cracked. Blinking rapidly, Kazu tried to stop the tear for she knew that if she started crying, then she would break down.

As the wind blew her hair around, some stuck to her face. Her hand tenderly touched her cheek. Pulling away, she watched as her fingers shined with tears. Watching those tears slide down her fingers, Kazu's resolve broke. Clutching her stomach, she broke down.

She had failed them. She knew she could have helped. She could have helped and her parents would be alive. Or she would be dead with them. But, for the first time, she acknowledged that she would rather be dead than live like this. Her body shook and rocked with silent cries.

Once her cries died down and the only evidence that she was crying was her red puffy eyes, she stood. Clenching her jaw and squaring her shoulders, she tied her head band around her neck loosely. She would do her best for them. She would become strong for them. She would make them proud of her.

Kazu bit into the green apple she held in her hand. Today, she would learn who she was going to be stuck with for a while in her ninja career. She just hoped that they weren't incompetent or at least that they knew some jutsu that she didn't. Holding the apple in her mouth, she placed her ear buds into her ears. Grabbing her apple from her mouth, she continued walking to through the court yard of the Academy to her classroom.

**Oh, the tides have turned now  
Finally,  
You're the one to die now,  
At my feet, on your knees**

She also hoped she wasn't on a team with some of her fan boys. That would be complete and utter torture. Opening the door, she scanned her fan base for the first time. Everything about them seemed useless. It looked as if they wouldn't go far in the world of ninja. Maybe, they would make it to chunnin, but, to Kazu, it seemed highly unlikely.

**I would like to thank these walls  
For holding me so long  
For holding me so long  
I'm coming back now**

Sitting in her seat, she placed her head in her hands. Her hair was pulled back into a slightly to the side high ponytail. She wore her usual red tank top; however, today she wore a fishnet shirt underneath it. Her hips were covered in the usual black shorts, and her feet wore black ninja shoes. Her weapons were in their usual place.

**I would like to thank these chains  
For pain with no escape  
For pain with no escape  
I'm alive now**

As the others walked in, Kazu sized them up. Hinata, the Hyuuga girl, would be a good teammate. She was quite and seemed like she listened. Plus, Kazu was interested in learning how to pinpoint chakra points. It would be a great skill to have.

Shikamaru, the laziest one of the class, would be a good teammate too. He was the smartest of the class; although, he wasn't the highest ranking in the class. He was only one rank behind Sasuke, the best of the class. He was a great strategist, no matter how lazy.

**Do your worst to me now  
You'd do good to brace yourself  
Because of what's inside of me**

Now, Sasuke was one she didn't want on her team. Sure, he was the top of the class and all the girls loved him; but he was conceited, self-absorbed, arrogant, and severely depressed. He didn't seem like a person who would do everything they could on their own. It was obvious he hated everyone, even if they loved him.

And, although, Kazu herself was quiet and sad now, she wasn't depressed. Sure, she missed her parents; but what person wouldn't? However, she was getting better with the sadness. Her nightmares were less frequent. But, she still talked to them. Kazu believed it helped, at least somewhat. It probably, also, had something to do with the fact that she wasn't a lonely orphan. She had an adoptive father, and she was very thankful for Ichigo.

**I am everything you fear  
Fear me**

She softly smiled as she studied Naruto. He was over sensitive, extremely loud, highly obnoxious, and he had so much chakra. He was very enthusiastic about everything, which Kazu thought would be a very good asset to any team. That was a trait not many people had. Plus, he was the only one that she had actually befriended in the time she was at the Academy. Yes, Kazu wanted the knuckle headed ninja on her team.

**Tomorrow, the sun will still rise  
No matter what  
To grace my eyes  
And I'm not afraid of you**

She had her perfect team would have been Hinata, Shikamaru, Naruto, and herself. It was a weird combination, but it seemed perfect for her. They were people she liked and could stand. Plus, she could learn a thing or two from them, well most of them. That is, unless Naruto was just hiding something from everyone.

**'Cause I'm not a slave to you  
You can't have my heart today  
See, I gave it all away  
And it's no longer yours to take**

Kazu noticed the said blonde walking up to her desk. She took one ear bud out as he reached her desk. She took in his excited nature. Her lips tilted up a minuscule into a small smile. One that only Naruto seemed to make.

"Yeah, Kazu! We are finally ninja! Believe it!" Naruto practically yelled. He jumped up onto her desk and sat on it. Kazu shook her head, her ponytail swishing back and forth behind her.

"Yeah. Maybe, we will be on the same team." Kazu replied softly. Sometimes Kazu wondered how she became friends with someone so loud when she herself had become so quiet. Maybe, it was because she used to be like him? Or was it that they were so opposite of each other that they were like yin and yang? Whatever the case, Kazu was happy they were friends.

Naruto nodded enthusiastically. It would be great if he was on Kazu's team. Yesterday, she had agreed to help him with anything he had trouble on after they were put on teams. He had found her after he became a ninja and after, of course, his ramen, too.

"Okay everyone in your seats. Congratulations everyone on becoming genin! It is now time that I reveal the teams." Iruka-sensei said as he walked into the class room. Grabbing a paper off his desk, he moved to the center of the room.

"Team 1 is..." Kazu half listened the sensei. All she needed was to hear was the team number and her name.

()()()()

"Team 7 is Kazu Korasaki," Iruka-sensei read of the paper. Kazu tuned out her music to hear the names of her teammates. Hinata was already on another team, so that just left Naruto and Shikamaru. She wanted to cross her fingers, but she stayed motionless.

"Sakura Hurona," Kazu gazed at the pink haired girl. Her shoulders sagged slightly. She was a fan girl. Kazu didn't even know if she could do anything besides being an utter bore. She couldn't learn anything from Sakura that she didn't already know.

"Naruto Uzamaki," Kazu glanced at Naruto. Well, at least she got one person that she wanted on her team. Now, hopefully, this was the four man team, because there was an odd number of new genin, and Shikamaru was the other one on the team.

"Yes! I'm on Sakura's team!" Naruto jumped up yelling. Iruka-sensei glared at Naruto trying to get him to sit down without words as Sakura's head fell against the desk.

"Sit down, Naruto!" Iruka-sensei said sternly. Naruto sat down sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head nervously while glancing at Sakura.

"And, Sasuke Uchiha." This time Sakura jumped up yelling at another fan girl about how she got 'her Sasuke-kun on her team'. It was Naruto's turn to bang his head against his desk. With a stern look from Iruka-sensei, Sakura sat back down.

Kazu tuned out the sensei as she studied Sasuke. He was still what she thought he was. And, she personally didn't want to learn that from him. Their eyes connected. His narrowed slightly daring her to act like Sakura. In response, Kazu raised her chin and huffed as if she was dismissing him completely. She then placed her other ear bud in, and went over the new technique she had been working in for the past week.

**It's no longer yesterday**


	4. Test Time

Kazu pulled out her kuni from the target. She wasn't training as hard as she usually did. Her new sensei had alluded that they were going to train hard tomorrow. And, instead of being sore early in the morning like she usually was, she decided that she wouldn't train as hard and just practice what she already knew. It was obvious that tomorrow was some sort test.

Her sensei was a mysterious one, which was something Kazu thought they didn't need. He had silver hair and, one of his eyes was covered by his head band. Actually, the only thing of his face that you could see was one eye. From his nose down he wore a mask. His name was Kakashi Hatake. That was all the genin of team 7 knew about him.

Kazu would have asked Ichigo about him, but he was on a mission at the moment. It would seem that at the moment, she would have to 'wing it' with her new sensei. And, although she didn't want the mysteriousness of her new sensei, Kazu suspects that he could teach her some great things. After all, she would need to be strong to bring honor back to her family's name.

It was this factor that made her different from Sasuke. He sought revenge. He was fueled by his hatred of the only family member he had left. It was this hatred that pushed him to become stronger. No one knew just how far he would go to get the power for his revenge. No one actually believed he would follow through with it anyway. Kazu believed that he would. She could see it in his eyes. But, what would happen if he actually enacted his revenge? What would he do then? Kazu believed that even he didn't know; he was so blinded by revenge.

That was the difference. Kazu fought for her family's honor not revenge. Her family's honor had been thrown to the ground, dragged through the mud, stomped upon, and spit on when the whole clan was killed. The greatness of the Hotoya name was ruined that night. And, she fought to bring it back to its former glory. Once that was done, and maybe even before that, she would settle down. Maybe even have a family. But, that was a long ways from the moment.

Focusing back onto reality from her dreams, she readied her kuni. She would become stronger. But, not for revenge. Or through hatred and anger. It would be for honor, and family. It would be for her mother and her father. It would even be for Ichigo, her adoptive father. It would be through determination and sacrifice of a social life. And every experience would bring her closer to that goal: good or bad.

Throwing the kuni in her hand, she continued to go over all of her techniques for the test the next day.

With legs crossed in Indian style** (A/N: sorry. I had to use that reference to explain what it looked like. I hope I don't hurt anyone's feelings. But, I thought it was better than 'criss-cross apple sauce' :P )**, Kazu patiently waited for her new sensei to arrive. It appears that her new sensei, Kakashi, was always late. Well, he had been extremely late the, now, two times the whole squad was suppose to meet. She had been here for three hours now. Kazu was getting restless. She wanted to know about the test she was soon to be faced with.

The yelling of Naruto and Sakura alerted Kazu that their sensei had indeed finally arrived. She watched patiently as her sensei was questioned and yelled at by the blonde and pink haired genin. She couldn't really hear his excuses, but, by the way the two loudest teammates of hers reacted, she guessed that they were lame.

"Okay, now if you would let me, I would like to explain the rules to your next test to see if you are capable of becoming strong ninja or if you need to be sent back to the academy." Her new sensei said with a raised voice. This caused everyone to become still. They could send them back to the academy? But, they had been made genin. Was their new sensei lying to them? But, as he explained the rules, they knew he wasn't. There wasn't just a possibility that one of them could be sent back; one of them would be sent back, regardless of their skill.

()()()()

Kazu stealthily snuck to Naruto's side after Kakashi's attention was turned to Sasuke. He was too strong for only one of them. He was mysterious for a reason. Her new sensei hadn't wanted them to know his strength. Maybe, she could get at least one other person to help her attack him. Then, maybe they would have a chance at receiving the bells attached to his waist.

She jumped down and landed silently next to Naruto. He was hiding in a bush watching as Kakashi fought with Sasuke. They were moving further and further away from where Kazu and Naruto were. Right as Naruto was about to move to follow them, Kazu grabbed his arm.

Naruto tensed and spun around to face the person touching him. He hadn't sensed anyone come up behind him. When he saw it was Kazu, his muscles uncoiled. It was his friend Kazu.

"What Kazu? You just made me lose sight of Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke." Naruto asked a little irritated. Kazu wanted to roll her eyes. Did Naruto really think that he could still take down Kakashi-sensei after he was easily beaten by said man?

"Naruto, we need to work together to get the bells." Kazu said softly. Her voice was low as if she was afraid she would be heard by their new sensei. Naruto looked at Kazu as if she had three heads. He was going to do this on his own. He was happy for her added help; she was his friend after all. However, he needed to prove to duck butt, a.k.a. Sasuke, that he wasn't a baka and that he was strong.

"I can do this on my own, but thank you Kazu-chan." Naruto said with a surprisingly low voice. Well, it was low for him. With that, he jumped off. Kazu sighed. Great now her only option was Sakura, the hopeless fan girl. She had hoped that Naruto would see the light, but alas…he was as dense as ever.

Kazu jumped into a tree and scanned the area around her for Sakura while trying to avoid Kakashi-sensei. It wouldn't do her any good if he stopped her to fight before she convinced at least one person to help her. She may be strong, but he is a jonin and she is a genin. That is a big difference in skill level.

This wasn't getting her anywhere in finding Sakura. Looking to where Sasuke had taken off, she decided to scout that area. Maybe, since she was a fan girl, Sakura was that way too. Jumping on tree branches, she followed the others.

Making it to Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke's fight, Kazu watched for a second. It seemed as if their sensei was just toying with him. Pulling her eyes from the mostly one sided fight, she searched the side lines for Sakura. Jumping around the fight, she didn't find the pink haired girl. So, she widened her search zone.

Jumping from tree branch to tree branch, she found Sakura a quarter of a mile away from what the fan girl called 'her precious Sasuke'. Jumping down next to Sakura, Kazu watched with a raised eyebrow as Sakura jumped away from her and hid behind a tree.

"Sakura I need your help." Kazu said while crossing her arms. She had never thought she would be saying those words. She would rather date one of her fan boys than say those words again.

Sakura walked out from behind her tree. Kazu needed her help? But she had to find her Sasuke-kun! But, then again, Kazu had never asked anyone for help.

"What do you want Kazu-chan?" Sakura asked with an annoyed tone. She crossed her own arms in return. Kazu just looked at Sakura. What was with people calling her 'Kazu-chan'? Shrugging it off mentally, she stepped closer to Sakura.

"I need your help to get the bells." Kazu watched as Sakura digested the news.

"Well, find someone else. I need to find my Sasuke-kun." Sakura started to walk away. Kazu scowled. This was her last hope. There was no way in hell that she was going to ask the Uchiha for help. She would feel like a fool. Hell, she already felt like a fool. And, he would say no anyways. Why waste time on him anyways. If there was any way she could convince Sakura…

"It will impress your Sasuke-kun." Kazu said in her soft voice. Sakura stopped walking as soon as Kazu's voice reached her ears. It will impress…Sasuke-kun? And had Kazu just admitted that Sasuke was Sakura's? Sakura turned around. Her eyes were alit with hope.

"Are you sure it will impress Sasuke-kun?" Kazu nodded. She wanted to laugh. Sometimes fan girly-ness came in handy. Sakura's face brightened considerably.

"Okay. I'll help you. What do you have in mind?" Kazu smirked. Kakashi-sensei wouldn't know what hit him.

()()()()

Both girls watched as Kakashi-sensei tied Naruto up on the pole. Kazu glanced toward Sakura. It was time to enact their, well more like Kazu's, plan. Sakura nodded and slinked back into the foliage to set up their trap. Closing her eyes, Kazu briefly prayed that it would work.

Opening her eyes, she stepped out of the foliage. She watched as Kakashi-sensei turned towards her. His one eye held a sort of disappointment that Kazu couldn't trace. She glanced at Naruto. It looked as if Kakashi was punishing him.

Looking around, she noticed that the food had been opened. Ah, that is what happened. He tried to eat the food while it was unattended. She smiled softly. Naruto will never learn.

"So, I see you have come to try to get a bell too." Kazu thought she heard some disappointment in his voice. Was her team that horrible? But, she thought they put the new genin on three manned squads so they could learn from a jonin on equaled squads.

"Well, that is the objective you have given us sensei." Kazu replied with the utmost respect. She watched as her new sensei pulled out the book he had been reading when Naruto had first attacked him from his back pocket. Kazu with held her smirk. No matter how good her new sensei was, dividing up your attention during a fight was never good.

Kazu stood before her sensei. The air, though blowing with wind, was becoming thick with the anticipation that comes before every battle. Her hair blew to the side as the wind ran around her.

1…

Her eyes narrowed as she studied her sensei's form. She plotted every possible weak spot. She calculated every hidden weapon. She had to buy time for Sakura to hide their trap effectively.

2…

She could use the fire jutsu Ichigo had just taught her. However, it still took too much of her chakra for her to use it in battle comfortably. And, now was the time to show her sensei what she was capable of and how much potential she had. But, that didn't mean just attacking him with their strongest jutsu and hope he is impressed.

3…

Her hand slid into her kuni pouch. Grabbing one out, she threw it at her sensei. As expected, he grabbed the kuni without looking. He threw it to the side, not giving Kazu a glance.

4…

Grabbing three more kuni, she threw them at her sensei's feet while jumping to the left. Kakashi jumped back avoiding the kuni. Bringing out a shuriken, she attached a chakra string to it.

5…

She chucked it at her sensei. He side stepped away from the projectile. Kazu flicked her wrist. The shuriken turned and began to encircle her sensei.

6…

Kazu pulled her hand back to tighten the chakra strings around Kakashi-sensei, trapping him. Kazu knew he had already used a replacement jutsu. No captured person would just casually continue reading their book without at least a glance at their capturer.

7…

Kazu wrapped her hand around another kuni. Aiming, she threw it at Kakashi-sensei. Naruto's eyes widened. Kazu was going to seriously hurt Kakashi-sensei.

8…

The kuni was headed straight for his heart. The gentle touch of the tip of her kuni caused the replacement jutsu to be revealed. In Kakashi's place was a log.

9…

Dropping the chakra string, Kazu looked at her sensei, which now stood on the edge of the forest surrounding them. Shifting her stance, she began performing hand signs. Taking a deep breath as she finished her hand signs, she drew chakra from her mouth into her chest.

10…

"Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Kazu yelled. Immediately exhaling, she brought her hand to her mouth. A stream of fire erupted from her mouth. As it neared Kakashi, the stream of fire exploded into a sphere of flames. Kakashi jumped to the left to avoid the fire ball. Kazu smirked as she finished her breath, ending the fire stream feeding the fire ball.

Gotcha sensei…

As Kakashi-sensei jumped away, he jumped into the several chakra string traps Kazu had Sakura set up. Sakura, who was hiding in the tree branches above the trap, released shuriken, with chakra strings attached at Kakashi-sensei. They wrapped around Kakashi, effectively capturing him and suspending him in the air.

Kazu jumped towards Kakashi slightly drained. She had just perfected the size but the chakra consumption was nowhere near perfection. She still used too much.

Sakura inched into position. She would attack in the front while Kazu moved to retrieve the bells. Sakura jumped down, blocking Kakashi's view of a winded Kazu. Kakashi struggled trying to loosen the chakra strings around him. However, Kazu had told Sakura to make the strings wrap around him as tight as possible to make it harder to escape.

Kazu jumped into the trees, making her way to behind and underneath Kakashi. Sakura wielded a kuni and jumped towards Kakashi-sensei head on. Kazu jumped towards him as well, aiming for the bells. As Kazu's fingers were centimeters from the bell, the timer rang.

Kazu shifted to avoid Kakashi-sensei; Sakura doing the same thing. Sakura dropped the chakra strings letting Kakashi-sensei go. Sakura and Kazu were disappointed. They were so close. SO CLOSE. Kakashi landed on his feet and looked at the two girls as they walked over to where Naruto was tied up. He was not expecting those two to team up.

Sasuke brushed more dirt off him as he walked towards the training field where they had started off. He was pissed. Somehow Kakashi was able to trap him in the ground all the way up to his neck. He spent the last hour of the time limit digging himself out of that hole.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets and replacing his angered face with an emotionless one. His loser team mates didn't have the right to know if he was mad or not. He didn't even know why he was on this team. The only one that seemed promising was Kazu. And even she was not really worth his time.

Walking into the clearing, he noted that he was the last one to arrive. They were all waiting around the training posts, well Naruto was tied to the training post, to his right. He heard the cackling of a fire to his left. Glancing that way, he was internally shocked to see the tree branches on fire, which formed a circle. The ground was indented with a large crater. It was the damage created by the Goukakyuu no Jutsu. Glancing back at, unfortunately, his teammates and Sensei, he wondered which one had preformed such a jutsu.

He walked silently over to the fellow genin and sat down facing the sensei. As soon as he sat down, Sakura engulfed him into a hug, clinging to him like a child does to their favorite store. From the corner of his eye he glared at her. Stupid fan girl. What the hell was she doing here anyway?

Kazu watched as Sakura clung to Sasuke. Stupid fan girl. That obsession of hers was going to cause her to be blind of very important details on missions. Kazu could already picture Sakura dying because she was paying attention to Sasuke instead of a battle. Narrowing her eyes, she glared at Sakura. She would cause this team many problems.

Kakashi cleared his throat to get his genins' attention. He was told great things about the possibility of this team. The Kyuubi, Naruto; Sakura; the last Uchiha, Sasuke; and the last Hotoya but now adopted Korasaki, Kazu. He was given this team specifically from the Hokage.

And when the test first began, he scoffed at the Hokage's words. It seemed that this team wasn't going anywhere. Naruto and Sasuke believed they could take him down on their own, with no one's help. Naruto even turned down Kazu's proposition of using team work. Sakura seemed too obsessed with Sasuke to even care about the test.

However, the Hokage's words were proven right when the two girls attacked him together. He was surprised at how Kazu got Sakura to help her, by using Sakura's obsession to her advantage. And at first he thought Kazu was just attacking him on her own like Naruto and Sasuke had. But, he was proven wrong. Maybe there was hope for this team.

"Well, you all fail." Kakashi-sensei said bluntly. It just rubbed salt into Kazu's wounded pride and ego. She was so close to getting a bell. Kazu stared into her sensei's eye. She would take his criticism in stride. After all, almost all criticism is constructive criticism in some angle when you analyze it. The others looked down in shame. Well, Sasuke just looked on with a bored expression.

"Naruto, you were just so focused on proving yourself to your own team mate that you rejected Kazu's proposition for team work, which would have given you a higher chance of getting a bell." Kakashi looked upon Naruto with disappointment. Naruto looked down ashamed.

"Sasuke, you just believed that you could take down a ninja ranked higher than you on your own." Sasuke glared right back at Kakashi as if saying 'I dare you to say one worse thing about me. I dare you'.

"Sakura, you wasted most of the test's time by searching for Sasuke most of the time." Sakura glanced nervously at Sasuke.

"Kazu, your, and Sakura's, tag team plan might have worked if you had initiated it sooner." Kazu furrowed her eyebrows together in slight anger. She could have gotten those bells if she hadn't counted so slowly.

"However, I am feeling very generous today, so I will give you all a second chance. You may eat your lunch for you will need your strength. However, do not feed Naruto anything! If you do, you will automatically fail and be sent back to the academy." With that, Kakashi-sensei puffed away.

Kazu watched as Sasuke grabbed his food and walked to a tree away from everyone else. After he sat down, Sakura picked up her own food and followed him to underneath the tree. She started talking to him cheerfully, either willingly ignoring or densely not noticing the glares she was receiving from him.

Kazu picked up her own bento box that Ichigo had made for her that morning. She let out a small smile as she looked upon it. That morning was one of the rare mornings where Ichigo pulled on his apron and the role of a mom. It was quite a funny sight; an ANBU member wearing an apron cooking.

She heard Naruto whimper. Kazu looked at him questionably. He wasn't hurt was he? He didn't seem hurt. He was just tied up, unable to move. And he was staring at…Sasuke and Sakura. Kazu wanted to roll her eyes. He just needed to get over the pink haired girl. She wasn't worth his time. Standing up with her bento box in hand, Kazu decided to talk to him to get his mind off Sakura.

"Hey Naruto, what's wrong?" Kazu asked as she stood in front of him, blocking his view of Sasuke and Sakura. Taking her chopsticks, she picked up a piece of her omelet and popped it in her mouth.

Naruto refocused his eyes on Kazu. She had to be teasing him. She knew he was hungry and now she was rubbing it in his face, proverbially of course. Naruto tried to look at her face, but he was just so hungry. And her bento box looked so good. He blushed slightly as his stomach growled.

Kazu's eyes widened. He wasn't looking at Sasuke and Sakura. He was looking at their food. Now, Kazu felt bad. She was eating right in-front of him too. He must think she is mocking him. Swallowing, she picked up another piece of her omelet.

She looked down at it before looking at Naruto. He was staring at the small piece of egg cheese, and green onion longingly. Kazu lifted up her head and scrutinized the area around them. She didn't spot her sensei anywhere, but that didn't mean he wasn't there. However, he did say they would need their strength. And, if Naruto didn't eat he would complain and probably collapse, him being his over dramatic self.

Naruto's, Sasuke's, and Sakura's eyes widened as Kazu raised her piece of omelet to Naruto's mouth. What the hell is she doing was the universal thought going on in the other three genins' minds. Naruto, being as hungry as he was, opened his mouth eagerly. Sakura stood up swiftly and made her way quickly over to Kazu and Naruto.

"Kazu, what are you doing? Kakashi-sensei told us not feed him." Sakura said condescendingly as she grabbed Kazu's hand, halting it in its trek to Naruto's mouth. Kazu looked at Sakura for a second.

"He needs his strength, too." Kazu replied in her soft voice. Sakura was taken back. She had never thought about it that way. She had noticed that their sensei hadn't condemned their team work as much as he had fighting him individually. She was just so focused on working together with Sasuke that she had forgotten about the other two on her team.

"Hn. Here, loser." Sasuke said while shoving a rice ball into Naruto's mouth. Kazu and Sakura were both slightly taken back. Didn't Sasuke and Naruto hate each other? Kazu looked at Sasuke questionably while raising her own food to draw attention to it.

"I had more than you." He replied as an answer. Kazu just looked at him. He must have caught on to what sensei wanted because the Sasuke she had seen was not even this nice.

"Thanks Sasuke, Believe it!" Kazu shoved the piece of omelet that was in her chopsticks to quiet him down. But, it was too late. Clouds started swirling around in the sky as it became dark. Sasuke and Sakura glared at Naruto. Sakura glared more noticeably than Sasuke. Kakashi appeared in a cloud of smoke before the genin.

"Why have you disobeyed my rules?" Kakashi demanded. Sakura slightly cowered. Sasuke just looked at their sensei as if he was bored.

"He needs his strength too, sensei." Kazu replied respectfully. Kakashi turned all his attention on the last Hotoya. He raised his eyebrow in an indication for her to continue. Sasuke decided to cut in. He was the best of the genin after all. He wasn't going to let some mere girl get his recognition.

"You have indicated that we need to work together to take you, our target, down and get the bells. And, we cannot efficiently work together if the loser is whining and complaining about being hungry and not up to his full strength." Sasuke replied in his monotone voice. Kakashi looked around at his genin. He watched as the all agreed with the Uchiha's words, some more reluctant than others.

"Well, you all…pass." Kakashi watched, amused, as they looked at him in shock.

"H-how?" Naruto asked confused. They had failed in getting the bells and disobeyed him. How could they have passed?

"If a ninja doesn't follow orders, they are scum. However, if a ninja betrays his friends he is lower than scum. Training starts tomorrow at eight a.m." Kakashi said before disappearing away in a cloud of smoke.


	5. The Hotoya Way

Kazu walked to an empty training ground with her arms overloaded with scrolls. It was time she began learning from the scrolls of the Hotoya. Now, finally, she was old enough to learn about their bloodline and the techniques that came along with it.

The Hotoya family was a small clan but a strong one. They were very secretive and almost anti-social compared to the other clans of the village. Having arrived shortly after the birth of Konoha, the held some respect in the eyes of the founding clans. However because of their small size and aloofness, the clan was pushed into the background of the others. The Hotoya clan didn't mind though. It was in their nature to just care for their small families and themselves than socialize.

The compound was the smallest in all of Konoha. The only way one would know it was a compound was the central park and grave yard that the houses circled around.

Those that knew about the Hotoya clan were those who had animal familiars and summoning animals. That was the Hotoya specialty that she knew of. And now, it was time she learned them.

Standing in the middle of the training ground, Kazu examined her surroundings. It would not do for someone to read the scrolls that were only for the eyes of one of the Hotoya clan. Her parents had hidden them from their killer the night the small clan was annihilated.

Folding her legs, Kazu sat to the ground. She placed the first large scroll she was to learn from in front of her while the other six were placed to her left. Her hand ran over the seal that was on the scroll in front of her. It was made of green wax. The shape of a dragon's eye was stamped into the wax.

Taking her hand away from the scroll, Kazu began to pull her hair into a loose bun. She wrapped a hair tie around the wad of hair to hold the loose bun in place. A few strands became loose and blew in the wind. She stared down at the scroll apprehensive.

Could she really do this? Was she ready? Would she be strong enough to bring honor to her family? Her hand reached for the seal before pulling back again. Her mouth became dry. She licked her lips. Kazu breathed in deeply. Ichigo said she was ready, and she had already had her second day of training with her new sensei. Exhaling, she touched the seal.

A chill of anticipation ran through her. She was going to become closer to her parents. Lifting the seal and placing it to her right she unfurled the scroll. Her hand traced the script inked into the scrolled paper. Taking her hand off the paper, she leaned forward putting all her attention to the scroll. Placing her hand under the first character she began to read.

**_The road to mastering the way of the Hotoya is a long, complicated and hard task. It takes years to complete. The first, and easiest, task is determining the type of elemental chakra one has. This should have been done at a young age. _**

Kazu remembered when her father had tested her to see what her elemental chakra was. It was at night, late at night. He had just returned from a mission the morning before. Her mother and she had worked on a welcome home dinner for most of the day. And it was after dinner that he had tested her.

He had given her a piece of paper. She had stared at it while he told her to focus her chakra into it. His voice was soft as he had leaned forward in concentration. Her father's black hair pulled back into a low pony tail and his dark blue eyes shined with apprehension.

Her mother also leaned in closer to her. Her dirty blonde hair was pulled behind her ears by her fingers. Her brown eyes held love and eagerness.

Kazu recalled nodding before doing what her father had wished. She had been startled when the paper ripped in two, crumpled as it fell to the ground, and then burst into flames. Her mother had grabbed a glass of water and dumped it onto the burning pieces of crumpled paper, soaking the floor in the process.

Kazu had apologized profusely to her father. She hadn't meant to do that to the paper. Heck, she didn't even know HOW she had done that. Her father had chuckled before explaining that the little episode that had just occurred explained what type of chakra she had. He told her it was a special piece of paper that showed what type of elemental chakra a ninja had.

She looked down at the soggy piece of paper lying on the wet floor in a puddle of water; she had asked what the paper said about her chakra. Her father said that she had wind, lightning, and fire elemental chakra. Kazu remembered being excited. She had a lot of different elemental chakra.

Her father pulled her down from her high tower of excitement. He had said that every Hotoya had at least some wind elemental chakra. He had said it was a blood line trait. However, he had said that the fire and lightning elemental chakra was what would determine how she was trained as she grew older.

Bringing herself back to the current time, she continued where she left off.

**_The next step is to be taken when one reaches the rank of genin. It is during this rank that one's individual fighting style and type of weapon is achieved and perfected. Contained within the scroll is folded piece of paper. Remove it and place it before one's self._**

Finding the folded and slightly rolled piece of paper, Kazu picked it up. She pushed the scroll away from her person, but still within reading range. Unfolding the piece of paper, Kazu smoothed it out, trying to iron the wrinkles from the over used paper.

She shifted from sitting on her butt to sitting on her knees. Once more, she made certain that the paper before her was smoothed out. She leaned forward, placing her hands by the sides of the paper before her for balance. Balancing most of her weight on her right hand, she placed her hand under the characters on the scroll she was reading. Finding her place, she continued reading.

**_Once that is done, one must cut a small cut on one's thumb. Then one must squeeze out ones blood onto the bottom of the piece of paper._**

Kazu sat back on her knees. She stared at the text before glancing at the blank sheet of paper. What was that going to do? Had she even read it right? Rereading it, she confirmed that indeed she had read it and it wasn't her imagination.

She tilted her head to the right in confusion. Taking a deep breath, she complied with the written words and pulled out a kuni. Glancing back at the inked words for reassurance, she placed the kuni to her thumb. The tip to her thumb, he applied pressure.

Kazu hissed in pain as the tip pierced her skin. Blood pooled around the tip of the kuni. Gritting her teeth, Kazu removed the kuni and held her thumb over the bottom of the blank sheet of paper. Doing as the scroll said she squeezed her thumb to draw more blood. She let it drip onto the sheet of paper. Still holding her thumb above the paper, she leaned forward to read more.

**_Once enough blood is on the paper, it will form the characters for the owner's of the blood's specific weapon unique to that person. It will them show that person the necessary actions in retrieving the specific weapon._**

Kazu immediately placed her attention back onto the blood covered paper. She watched in slight awe as the blood slinked across the paper, slowly forming the character of her specific weapon. She watched as the blood arched and streaked across the page. Once the blood was finished moving, Kazu stared at the character.

It read: Kusarigama. A chained sickle was to be her weapon. But, how did this piece of paper know what weapon would be her special weapon?

Her thoughts were silenced in awe as the blood began to move again. It flowed in one mass to the top left corner of the page. It began to thin out as drops pulled away from the main mass and formed words. The blood told her to form the hand signs it was about to tell her. Moving so she was once again sitting on her butt, she crossed her legs and readied herself for the hand signs.

A second later the blood regrouped at the middle of the paper. Spreading out, the blood formed tatsu, meaning dragon. Elbows out, her hand's fingers interlocked, facing away from her body, with the thumbs pointing upward and her pinkies pointing downward.

The blood shifted: Tora. **(A/N: Tora means tiger.)** Elbows still out, her palms came against each other. Interlocking her pinky and ring fingers, she placed her middle and pointer fingers against each other pointing upward.

Shifting again, the blood told her to focus her chakra on the cut on her thumb. Then, the blood spelled out Inu. **(A/N: Inu means dog. But, almost everyone should know that. :P) **Her left hand formed a fist and was parallel to the ground. Her right hand lay across her fist.

She could feel her chakra gathering in her thumb. She watched as the blood told her to place her thumb at the center of the design that was about to form. The blood began moving. It formed a circle. Some of the blood flowed out of the circle to outline the shape of a flame. In between each flame the blood branched out into a swirl.

Hesitantly, she pressed her thumb in the middle of the circle. Suddenly, Kazu felt a chain in her closed hand with the cut thumb. Pulling back her hand in surprise, she noted a white chain came out of the smoke.

Slowly the smoke cleared from the ground. A white sickle like weapon had replaced the blood on the paper. A white chain was attached to the sickle. There was a weight at the end of the chain to counter the wait off the sickle.

Apprehensively, she grabbed the handle off the sickle, picking it up. She let go off the chain and ran her hand along the sharpened edge of the sickle. **(A/N: the sickle is the shape of Kohaku's weapon on Inuyasha, if you can't picture it. )**It was obvious this weapon wasn't made of mere steel. It was more like it was made of a tooth. Her hand ran down the length of the weapon to the chain, which seemed to be made of bone.

Confused, Kazu's blue orbs looked back at the scroll. Maybe, it could tell her what exactly her weapon was made of.

**_Once the process is done, one would notice the weapon that appeared. This is the special weapon made just for one 's self. Every weapon made specifically for a Hotoya is made differently than ordinary weapons. _**

**_The blade of the weapon is made of a Dragon's fang. Any other part of the weapon is made of the bones of a Dragon. The bone and tooth that the weapon is made of is highly durable and will not break easily. _**

**_One must perfect the way of their weapon before proceeding in the continuation of the Hotoya way. _**

Kazu stopped reading. She would follow the instructions of the scroll to the letter. She will not let her parents down. For the moment, she wrapped the end with the weight through one of her belt loops. She tugged it to make sure it was secure. She folded the chain against the handle of her new weapon. She then placed the handle in her pants in line with the small of her back.

The arch in the weapon acted like an anchor holding the weapon in place. Her hands worked fast. She folded the piece of paper that gave her the new weapon. She used the already made creases. Placing it back in its proper place, she rolled up the scroll. She picked up the seal and placed it against the scroll.

The hair on the back of her neck stood up. She was being watched. Pulling all her scrolls closer to her body, she glanced around the clearing. No one was there. She brought the seven scrolls into her arms carefully. Using only her legs, she stood.

She had to return these scrolls to her room and hide them in a safe location. Then she had to buy a ninja scroll on how to use a chained sickle. It was important that she master her weapon soon. She needed to complete the scrolls to bring honor to her family. Turning towards the direction of her new home, Kazu walked away unaware of the eyes trailing her movement.

Sasuke had been stealthily escaping his fan girls when he had come across Kazu with closed scrolls to her left and one open in front of her. Climbing into the tree, he hid his chakra to avoid getting found from the fan girl base that was approaching.

Settling down on the branch, he stayed absolutely quiet. For some reason though, he looked back into the clearing where Kazu was. There was a hole between the branches that provided Sasuke with the perfect view of Kazu.

Her hair was pulled back in a loose bun. It shined light gold in the sunlight. Her crystal blue eyes moved back and forth as she read from the scroll placed before her. She wore her usual outfit of a fishnet shirt underneath her red tank top, black shorts and black ninja shoes.

He watched slightly curious as to what she was reading so intently. Maybe it could help him in his quest to become stronger to avenge his clan. He watched as she leaned away from the scroll and tilted her head to the right confused. She looked like a lost puppy.

She then crossed her legs and looked intently at the scroll. She brought a kuni to her thumb and cut it. She then squeezed out blood onto the clearing floor. He watched as she formed the hand signs tatsu, tora, and inu and then placed her thumb to the ground.

Smoke appeared and covered her hand. She had pulled her hand back out of the smoke and a white chain was in her grip. Sasuke was intrigued. What jutsu had she used? What would happen? How strong would the jutsu be? Could he use it to help him become stronger? If he could, then how could he get her to give him the scroll without it being suspicious?

The smoke cleared to reveal an all white Kusarigama. She summoned a weapon? That wasn't really worth his time unless it was a special weapon. His suspensions about it being a special weapon was confirmed when she hastily fastened the weapon to her person. She then speedily closed the scroll she was reading, gathered the others to her, and then she glanced around the clearing.

Had she sensed him? That would be impossible. He was hiding his chakra. There was no way she could. She was just a mere girl. And even if she didn't show it, he knew she was obsessed over him like all the others. Every girl was obsessed with him for some reason or another, after all.

His eyes followed her as she picked up all the scrolls and walk calmly out of the clearing. Her new weapon glistened dangerously in the sunlight that filtered through the leaves. Once her chakra was far enough away and after a battle with his curiosity, he jumped down from his branch and walked nonchalantly to where Kazu had been sitting.

He had expected to find blood on the ground, but there was none. Not a single trace of her life force could be found. His eyes narrowed microscopically. He needed to find another scroll like hers. Maybe it could give him a weapon that would give him an edge on his brother. He looked back to where Kazu had left. Where had she gotten the scroll?


	6. Finally, a Real Mission

Kazu sat waiting for her sensei. Her shoulder length blonde hair was pulled back into a pony tail, the ends of it tickly her neck as the wind blew. The Konoha head band was worn loosely around her neck. Her usual fishnet shirt was underneath her red tank top. She also wore her usual black shorts and black ninja shoes. Her kusarigama was attached to her hip.

She had found out the night before, while testing out her new weapon that the chain attached to her weapon grew longer or shorter according to how far she wanted to throw it. It was a good insight to what her weapon could do. Now, she knew she could use it for both long and short range attacks.

Crossing her legs, she leaned back against the tree trunk behind her in slight exasperation. Naruto and Sakura were complaining again about their sensei being late. She thought it would have entered their thick skulls by now that their sensei was always going to be late. It was written the way of the world. Who knows what he was doing while he made them wait, but that was his way of life.

Kazu wasn't one to judge a way of life either. Unless, it harmed one's self or those around that person. Then Kazu critically analyzed that person's way of life, finding its flaws and setbacks. This was so she wouldn't make the same mistakes. For her, she never wanted the saying 'History repeats itself' to be true about herself.

Pulling the book she had bought about her kusarigama two days before, Kazu tried to block out the view of her other teammates. They were annoying, loud, and distracting her from her training today. She needed to learn how to use her kusarigama and fast. Didn't they know that? No. Of course they didn't.

The chiding yells of Naruto and Sakura alerted her that their sensei had finally arrived. Only two hours late. That was earlier than the day before. A bit of a disappointment though. Kazu had wanted to continue reading. And she wasn't like her sensei, who could read some perverted book AND fight.

No. When she read, everything else was blocked out of her mind. She would be so focused on the words written in her book that she wouldn't hear her own name if it was yelled from right in-front of her. She had amazing concentration; however in the cases of when she was reading, she had to much of it.

Dog earring the page she was currently on, she folded the paperback book slightly and placed it in her back pocket. She slowly stood. Dusting herself off, she made her way over to the others. They were bickering with Kakashi-sensei while Sasuke and she walked towards them.

"Alright team; we have a mission from the Hokage. We need to head over to the Hokage's building to receive it." Kakashi-sensei said reading intensely from his book. This shut up the loudest two of the group. They had a mission? Finally! Naruto began grinning like a complete idiot before yelling 'believe it'. All agreed with Naruto, just they were not as open about it.

"Well come on! Let's go!" Naruto yelled. Kazu smiled softly as she watched him run ahead. He was just too much sometimes. He knew exactly how to make her laugh, which was what she needed.

()()()()

Their first mission: retrieve some ladies cat. It was quite boring. They had just tracked down the cat, surrounded it, and captured it. Although after they had captured it, it had attacked Naruto maliciously.

Kazu had found it funny even though Naruto was getting his face scratched off. So, after training, Kazu took pity on him and went with him to get ramen. And, that is where she was at the moment.

Both, Naruto and she, were sitting at the bar in the ramen shop. Naruto was shoving noodles down his throat as if his life depended on it. Kazu hadn't even touched hers yet. She was too busy staring wide eyed at Naruto.

"Um, Naruto?" She asked with a nervous air around her. Naruto paused in his eating. Noodles hung out of his mouth like a water fall out of a cave. Naruto raised his eyebrows.

"Whaa?" Naruto asked through his full mouth.

"Could you slow down? You are kind of freaking me out." Kazu replied while trying not to offend him. Naruto slurp the noodles he held in his mouth up before rubbing his neck sheepishly. He looked away from his friend with a slight blush of embarrassment.

"Oh, sorry." Kazu smiled softly again. Naruto was just so…Naruto. She couldn't stay mad at him if she tried.

"It's fine. It was just getting kind of weird." She said softly while turning to her own food. Picking up her chopsticks, she pulled noodles from her bowl to just in-front of her mouth.

"Oh and by the way, Naruto?" Kazu looked at him from the corners of her eyes. The blue orbs shined with humor. Naruto looked at the girl next to him apprehensively.

"What Kazu-chan?" He watched as her lips pulled back in a satisfied smile.

"You're paying for this." Naruto sweat dropped as he turned to his 7 bowls of ramen that he had inhaled.

()()()()

Sasuke walked with a bag of groceries in his arms. It was dinner time so his annoying fan base was too busy inside eating dinner to be chasing him around like some crazed dogs over a bone. It was quite disgusting to him. But, none the less he surveyed his surroundings religiously, searching for any signs of his stalkers.

It was while he was looking out for his own safety, so he wouldn't get raped; that he saw Naruto and Kazu at the ramen bar. His eyes narrowed on the scene. They shouldn't be dating. It would just give an enemy more leverage over them if they did.

Plus, he thought Naruto liked Sakura. Though, Sasuke had no idea why. She was annoying and not interested in the blonde at all. And, he never took Kazu for someone who would date someone like Naruto, the loser.

He hadn't realized he had stopped walking and was now currently standing in the almost empty street. He watched the two. His onyx orbs following their arm movements. He studied how close they became to one another. He critically watched the two interact.

They stayed a good several inches away. Kazu only touched the blonde haired loser after a joke as she lightly pushed him away, playfully. Naruto didn't blush under her touch like he would have if Sakura had touched him that way. They seemed to be just two friends having dinner together. Their interactions made it seem as if their relationship was strictly platonic.

Good. He didn't need them hindering him from progressing to his goal. And while he'd rather be working alone, right now he was being forced to work as a team with those two. And, he didn't know what he would do if they started flirting with each other at training. It would be gross and, although he would hate to admit it, distracting.

But, he had nothing to worry about. He had already pegged Kazu as a girl version of him. Personality wise. There was no way she matched him in strength, speed, chakra control, jutsu, and strategy. She was a girl after all. And, He was a Uchiha.

And, he knew that, because she had the same personality as him, she wouldn't do anything he wouldn't do. And he knew he wouldn't date until he killed his brother. So, that means that she wouldn't date until she was a jonin at the least.

Shaking his head to rid it of his thoughts, he continued on walking home. The thought of Naruto and Kazu dating caused disgust to run through his senses. It wouldn't do for them to date. It would just distract his already useless team. And, he didn't need any distractions from his goal.

()()()()

Kazu stood patiently next to Naruto as the Hokage reviewed their mission report. For the past week, she had trained rigorously. And the missions she was rewarded with were low D-ranked missions. However much she understood the steps of becoming a ninja, it was still infuriating to be used to catch some Lady's cat. It was degrading.

Kazu was tempted to continuously bang her head against the wall as the Hokage began to give them their next 'mission'. Another cat? Really? Kazu could bet everything she owned that the owners of these runaways were horrid.

"NO! I DON'T WANT ANOTHER ONE OF THOSE WIMPY MISSIONS! I WANT A REAL MISSION OLD MAN! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto yelled. Only him. He was the only one that was able to talk to the Hokage like that. And while most didn't like it, the Hokage seemed fine with it. So, no one said a word about it.

However, most were waiting for the day when the Hokage's cool and collected exterior cracked when Naruto spoke to him like that. And to those in the room, they believed that it was the day Naruto got yelled at by the Hokage himself. But, everyone was shocked into silence when the Hokage agreed with him.

"Okay, well since you think you are ready. I have a C-ranked mission for you and your team. You are to escort someone to the Land of Waves." The Hokage said calmly, shuffling papers.

Kazu was shell shocked. She was going on a C-ranked mission? She was finally going to be tested on her newly learned abilities? She could test them on an actual opponent, not a tree? A smile spread onto her face.

To those who saw it, they became uneasy. Most genin were just silent or over exaggeratedly excited when they got their first C-rank mission. However, everyone knew they were nervous, even if they didn't show it.

But, that smile. It was so confident. It was eager. It was the smile a Jonin had when they got a break by having a lower ranked mission. It said that the task was going to be too easy. And, the girl wielding this unsettling smile was a genin.

"Who are we escorting? Is it a Lord? Or maybe it is some princess." Naruto practically yelled. He began to continuously talk about who it might be.

"This is who you will be escorting." The Hokage replied, motioning to a drunken old man walking through the door.

()()()()

Team 7 was walking through the forest. Kakashi-sensei was leading while reading his obsession, Ichi Ichi Paradise. His silver hair was shining brightly in the sunlight filtering through the trees. He only showed one eye, as was the norm for him. And, with his nose stuck in his book, he somehow managed to walk perfectly as if he was looking at the road.

Sasuke trailed behind him. A bored expression gazed out into the world. His shoulders were square. His back was straight. And, he would never admit it to anyone even himself; but he was nervous and anxious. This was the first mission that would actually test his skills. He was ready, and nothing was happening.

Sakura stood to the left of the drunken man. But, her attention was nowhere near the actual task at hand. Her green eyes were glued to the raven hair of the Uchiha. She was day dreaming about the two of them, together.

Naruto stood to the right of drunken man, scowling. How could the old man put him down like that? Especially, when he didn't know him. It wasn't fair! His glared transferred to the Uchiha walking ahead of him. What made him so special?

Kazu brought up the rear, walking behind the rest. Her blonde hair was pulled up and out of her face. Her eyes scanned the area around the team. She glanced behind them, too. It would be her fault if they were surprised from behind after all.

Kazu had to fight to keep from crossing her arms. She was bored; or, more accurately, she had nothing to do with her hands. She was always holding something or messing with something when she was nervous.

Yes. Kazu admits to being nervous. It was her first C-ranked mission. It was the first time she was going to leave the Fire Country. It was exciting and nerve-racking.

Raising her hand up, she began to play with her fingers. She was glad that the others didn't have to watch the rear. She was out on a mission. She shouldn't be like this. But, it was her first one out of Konoha. So, this was normal right?

Kazu was brought out of her thoughts as her right foot suddenly became wet. Glancing she noticed the puddle her foot resided in. Her eyes narrowed. There hasn't been any rain. At least she hadn't thought there was any.

Glancing up, she noticed the others were still walking away. Didn't they find this suspicious too? She pushed her feet to catch up. Her eyes were on alert. Something was going to happen. At least, something inside her said that it was.

And that something was right. Because as soon as she caught up, Kakashi-sensei was wrapped in chains and ripped to shreds. Kazu moved on auto-pilot. Although, she was still in shock. Kakashi-sensei had seemed so strong. How could he get defeated by mere chains?

She stood behind the drunken old man. Her eyes scanned the forest. They were under attack. And, she needed to be on alert.

When she heard the sound of a projectile attached to a chain being thrown at her squad, she cocked her head to the left. She watched as Naruto froze up as one neared him. Her hand gripped her Kusarigama. She was about to counter the projectile with her own, when Kakashi-sensei appeared and saved Naruto from getting more than just a scratch on his hand.

Kazu berated herself for having such little faith in her sensei. She should have known better. Her hands fumbled slightly as she reattached her Kusarigama back to her hip. She looked back up to watch Sasuke effectively stop the ninja attacking them by trapping their chains with a kuni.

Show off. She could see him glance at Naruto smugly. And she watched as Naruto's pained face scowl at that. Kazu walked over to him. For some reason to her, the scowl didn't fit her overactive friend.

"Here let me help," she said softly. Naruto's glare left Sasuke. His gaze softened as he looked at the only person who didn't put him down. He watched as she gently grabbed is arm. She raised it to study the wound. His blue eyes watched as her own blue orbs moved along the length of his wound.

"This might hurt a little," Her soft voice flowed into his ears. He watched as she pulled out a kuni. She raised it to his wound, the tip on of it hung over his wound. Slowly, she pushed it into the wound. Naruto hissed in pain.

A little? It MIGHT hurt a LITTLE? Kazu lied! It hurt a lot! More than a lot. It hurt like hell! He gritted his teeth in pain. He watched through pain filled eyes as poison flowed from the wound.

Kazu flinched slightly and pulled her kuni back hurriedly as Naruto began to wave his arms frantically, yelling that he wanted to continue the mission. Kazu became confused. Kakashi-sensei wanted them to quit the mission all because of some attack by some ninja? Did that mean the rank of this mission was higher than a C?

Sasuke watched as Kazu walked over to Naruto. Why did she, a girl version of himself, care about that loser? It was his fault he got hurt. HE was the one who froze up. Even Kakashi-sensei mentioned it.

He watched as she began to clean his wound with a gentleness he had never seen from her. Well, at least from her towards himself, or any others. Could it be that what he had witnessed a couple of nights ago really was a date? Could it be that the liked each other?

No. They were just good friends. They didn't act like they were dating. She was just taking care of a team mate, a useless team mate.

Sasuke watched, bored, as Naruto made a fool of himself for the billionth time. It was a wonder Kazu saw anything in him. He was too obnoxious to be a friend or even an acquaintance.


	7. Chakra Control

Kazu leaned against the railing of the boat they now resided on. Her blue orbs gazed out into the thick mist surrounding them. Her hair blew around her from the wind. It whipped in and out of her vision as it played with the wind.

Her forearms rested against the railing. She wore her usual outfit, though she wished she had brought a jacket. The air over the water they were floating on chilled her. Goosebumps rose on her arms, though she made no move to try and remove them.

Her crystal blue eyes slid over to the form next to her. Naruto had his back to the railing. His arms were crossed over his chest; his head down. Kazu couldn't gaze into his blue orbs because his blonde bangs hid them from view.

Kazu was slightly confused on why he was so upset. He had enough courage to attack the Hidden Mist missing ninja Zabuza Momochi. He had helped set Kakashi-sensei free. If anything she should be the one that was angry. She should be the one that was upset.

Naruto and Sasuke had left her out of their scheme to help out their sensei. And, it rather hurt. She was left out like she was some useless fan girl. But, she wasn't. She could have helped. And, it wasn't the fact that Sasuke had left her out. It was the fact that Naruto left her out. They were friends. How could he have done that?

Did he seriously just want to prove himself to Sasuke that bad? Was he that advent on receiving a depressed and probably suicidal boy's acknowledgement that he didn't seek help from his friend? Kazu watched with lifting confusion as Naruto mumbled something about a 'damn Uchiha' and 'why does he always have to show me up?'

Kazu's eyebrows raised in understanding. So, that is what was bothering her usually overactive and extremely hyper and happy friend. However, her eyebrows crinkled again. Why should he worry about what the depressed boy thought about him? What exactly was he trying to prove to the boy?

She didn't understand the need Naruto had to prove himself to everyone. Her father had always told her that she needed to prove nothing to nobody except herself. He had said that no one else's thoughts mattered, but her own.

"Naruto," her soft voice slowly dragged him out of the hole of self loathing he was digging. Why did Sasuke always show him up? How did he do it? Was Sasuke just that good, or was he just a horrible ninja?

"Naruto," Her voice finally dragged him back to his reality. His head raised and his ocean blue orbs gazed into her crystal blue ones. He watched as she gazed at him before turning back to facing the thick mist surrounding them. His eyes narrowed. She brought him out of his self indulgence because?

"You know, we can never be certain of our courage until we have faced danger," her head tilted down and to the side so she faced him. When her hair wasn't playing with the wind, it hung over her left shoulder.

Naruto was confused. What did that have to do with anything? What she told him was so random. It didn't go with anything that was happening at the moment. He watched her with a confused look on his face. Kazu sighed. Of course he would be too dense to connect the dots.

"What you did took a lot courage. You faced danger with a level head; and, even though it was rather stupid, you faced it head on. You should not put yourself down because of some most likely depressed boy." Her arms pushed off the railing and she stretched to her full height. Her shoulders squared and her back straightened with purpose.

"You need to prove nothing to nobody except yourself Naruto. Never let someone bring you down because you can't be as good as them. Don't strive to be as good as someone else. Strive to be the best you can be. It is only then that you will reach your full potential." As she spoke her eyes were slightly glazed. Naruto could swear he saw her eyes flash a brilliant gold.

Kazu turned and left Naruto to his own thoughts. She had repeated what her father had told her. She had held this almost undeniable urge to share that piece of her father with Naruto even though he didn't know where it came from. It felt as if he needed to know that, though he probably wouldn't fully understand it until further on in life. Hell, she hardly understood it.

()()()()

Kazu glanced around the room that she shared with Sakura. Team 7 had reached the Land of Waves two hours ago. Tazuna had given rooms in his own home for them to sleep in. Kazu would have thought him to be a nice person underneath his rough exterior if it wasn't for the fact that team 7 had to protect him until the bridge was finished.

Thankful that Sakura was sleeping soundly, Kazu creped over to her travel bag. Unzipping it, she reached in and felt around for her book on her Kusarigama. Once her hand gripped it, she retracted her hand. She left her bag unzipped because it was too loud to her when she was opening it.

Slowly she crept to her window. Her eyes stayed trained on Sakura. If Sakura woke up, she wouldn't be able to sneak out and train. And, she couldn't let that happen. She had to practice with her Kusarigama.

With eyes glued to Sakura, Kazu's hands worked to unlock the window. Pushing up, Kazu winced at the soft squeak the window released at it rose. Holding it up, she moved to be perched on the window sill. Pulling her eyes from Sakura, Kazu glanced at her first objective: the ground.

She silently cursed at Tazuna for giving them a room on the second floor while the guys received a room on the first. The reason for her curses wasn't the fact that she was on the second floor per say. It was the fact that the guys' room was directly under the girls'.

She had to be real careful while jumping down and walking away. Kazu didn't know if any of them were light sleepers. And, while getting caught by Sakura might be bad, getting caught by Naruto or Sasuke or even Kakashi-sensei would be worse.

Slowly, she removed her hand from the window. Silently cheering while it stayed up, she dropped to the ground. Her feet collided with the ground in a small thud. She stayed crouched listening for any movement in the guys' room. Once she was sure that they were sleeping, she stood and walked to a clearing to train.

()()()()()()

With her hands above her head, Kazu stretched out her tight body. She rolled her shoulders relishing in the small pop that sounded as a result. She pulled her red tank top back down over her navel as she walked into the kitchen. She knew she slept later than the others, but she had trained last night. A yawn escaped her mouth as she reached for an apple.

"Sleep well, Kazu?" Naruto asked while standing by the team near the door. Kazu just smiled tiredly and nodded. She dug her teeth into her apple enjoying the juices that came from it.

"Well, you slept through breakfast so you can eat that on the way to training." Kakashi-sensei said before turning to walk off.

"Hai Kakashi-sensei." Kazu replied instantaneously.

()())()()()

Concentrating her chakra in her feet, Kazu got ready to run up her assigned tree. It was placed in between Naruto's and Sasuke's. Her muscles coiled and bunched before releasing, propelling her forward.

Her foot connected with the base of the trunk. She focused on the steady flow of chakra being sent through her feet. Kazu made sure it didn't waver or grow too strong. However, she made it three feet before her control snapped. Her tight control over the chakra caused chakra to stop flowing through her feet. Her grip on the bark of the tree slipped and she fell back down to the hard earth.

Her back hit the ground hard. She winced slightly as she rolled over and stood. Obviously she wasn't going to be like Sakura who was already finished. As she gazed at Sakura, she locked gazes with Sakura.

Sakura's green eyes glinted with satisfaction as she gazed down at Kazu. SHE was the first one to perfect chakra control, not Kazu. She had to have impressed Sasuke. At the rate she was going, Kazu wouldn't be much competition for Sasuke anymore.

Kazu watched as Sakura looked down on her smugly. Did Sakura really think Kazu was interested in Sasuke? No she was not. And Sakura needed to get that through her thick fan girl skull. Then maybe they could actually work together like a team should.

Rolling her crystal blue eyes, Kazu turned back to the tree and took out a kuni. It was going to be a long day.

Once again, she focused her chakra into her feet focusing on the flow. This time instead of a constricted flow, she let it come more loosely. However, she made sure the flow was even. Her sore muscles coiled then released. She propelled forward.

Her foot touched the base of the trunk. Her feet connected with bark, sticking to it like she was walking on normal ground. She passed three feet. At five feet, her flow was wavering. Reaching down with the kuni, she slashed the tree trunk to mark her progress. Pushing against the trunk, she back flipped to the ground. Landing onto the ground in a crouch, she studied her achievement so far.

Five and a half feet. She followed the length of the trunk to the top of her tree. She sighed. It was going to be a long day indeed for she wasn't even done with a fraction of her tree.

She forced herself not to look at the others' trees. One: she already knew that Sakura was finished with this training. Although, Kazu couldn't understand why she wasn't continuing the exercise to bring her chakra control to its utmost level. And two: she knew she was competitive. She knew that if she continually checked the other's progress, she would focus more on beating them than actually excelling at the lesson at hand.

Naruto glanced at Sakura sitting on a high branch in her tree. Surely if she could do it so easily he could too! After all, he was going to be the Sixth Hokage!

It wasn't until he fell off the tree the sixth time that he became slightly discouraged. He looked passed Kazu to Sasuke's tree. He watched as Sasuke ran up the tree and ended higher than his own mark.

How is it that duck-butt was able to do everything better than him?! How was it that Sasuke always seemed to best him? All the girls loved him. Although, Kazu seemed not to notice Sasuke in anything other than training. And that is what Naruto was thankful for. At least there was some hope for the girl he likes, a.k.a. Sakura.

Naruto scowled as he began to run up the tree again. He needed to beat Sasuke and prove to Sakura that he was better than duck-butt. This time around he gained about a foot. Glancing at Sasuke's tree, he felt relieved that he had went higher than Sasuke. That was until Sasuke passed his mark and gained a few inches above Naruto's mark. Scowling again, he launched himself at the tree.

Sasuke glared at Sakura from the corners of his eyes. How is it that a weak fan girl could walk up the tree so easily? He couldn't even get up to half way himself! He watched as Naruto ran up his tree and surpassed his own progress. A scowl crossed his features. He will not let these losers get the best of him. With that resolve, he launched himself at the tree hell bent on reaching the top.

Kazu landed on the ground. Staying in her crouched position she glanced at the sky. It was almost noon. She had been doing this for four hours and she was only thirty feet up. And by her estimate, she had another seventy to go.

Sakura had left an hour ago. Kazu felt slight relief that she had left. It was as if she had someone breathing down her back the whole time. And not matter how much she knew it shouldn't bother her, it did. It was something about not reaching expectations that she set for herself or that others set for her that she couldn't stand.

Eyeing her mark at thirty feet, Kazu's muscles coiled in preparation. She focused her chakra into her feet. Pushing off, Kazu rushed the tree. Her feet connected with the trunk. She focused on the rhythm her feet made as she ran up the side. Thud, thud, thud, thud. Each sound was quick in following the sound before.

Her chakra flow was even and steady. She watched as her highest mark came closer and closer. Passing her highest mark she forced herself to focus on continuing higher. However, Sakura's voice cut off her concentration.

"Guys, Kakashi-sensei sent me to give you guys your lunch." Sakura yelled. Kazu silently cursed the pink haired fan girl. She had gotten three feet higher than her last mark. As she felt herself losing her footing, she marked her spot. Flipping and landing on her feet, Kazu glanced at her tree before glaring at Sakura.

"Sakura, could you have waited until I was off the tree before your loud obnoxious voice destroyed my concentration." Kazu muttered angrily as she grabbed a bento box from said girl. Kazu walked to the base of her tree, sat down, and began eating.

Sakura glared at Kazu. She was just jealous that she could do it and she couldn't. Sakura smirked at that. Kazu was just angry that she had impressed Sasuke not her blonde haired self.

"Well, it's not my fault you are not as good as me Kazu-chan." Sakura watched with satisfaction as Kazu's head turned to her in response. She could see the anger in her eyes. Sakura just ignored Naruto as he grabbed his bento box and said thank you to Sakura.

"Sakura, I'm not in the mood for your self-centered, self-conceded, and jealous ideas that I, in any way shape or form, like Sasuke. Get this through your thick skull, I do NOT want your damn Sasuke. So, shut the hell up and let me train!" Kazu retorted. She was furious. She had like two hours of sleep; and, although she usually was able to deal with Sakura's attitude, today her fuse was short. She was not going to deal with any of it today.

Sakura looked at Kazu wide eyed. Did she just admit that she didn't like Sasuke-kun? Sure she was happy that Kazu didn't like HER Sasuke-kun. But, how could anyone of the women kind NOT like Sasuke. He was just so perfect!

Sasuke glanced at Kazu when he heard that she didn't like him. That was impossible though, right? Every girl he knew liked him to an obsessive degree. Kazu was just better at hiding it than others, right? He watched with bored eyes as Kazu walked over to her tree.

He followed the length of her tree and scowled. She was higher than him by five feet! How the hell was she beating him? He was an Uchiha! And, some pathetic girl from some no name clan was beating him! It was bad enough when Sakura beat him, but this was just embarrassing.

Not only was he neck to neck with Naruto, but he was being beaten by a teammate that he deemed even more useless than Sakura. After all, what has she contributed to this mission? Nothing. That's right, nothing. He glared at her last mark. He will beat her and Naruto.

()()()()()

Seven hours. Seven damn hours. Kazu was ready to fall over in exhaustion. And she still had ten feet to go. Ten feet! Kazu pulled her shoulders back to ease her sore muscles. Crouching again she prepared to run up the side of the tree. She coiled, and then she sprang forward.

Her feet connected with the trunk in steady succession. Foot by foot she scaled the tree passing her various marks of her past achievements. The world around her was gone. It was just her, her chakra, and its grip on the tree. She passed her last mark, but she focused on her goal.

She reached the branch seventy feet up. She walked out underneath it. Standing upside down, she counted the seconds before she began to feel her chakra waver. It was as if a switch was pulled. Her chakra just stopped flowing.

With the suction gone, Kazu free fell to the earth. Her gut twisted at the feel of falling. Halfway down, she twisted her body so she would land on her feet.

As her feet touched the ground, her body crouched, absorbing the impact. She placed one knee down to support herself. She lifted her sweat streaked face to gaze upon her tree. It was striped like a tiger.

She pushed off her knee to stand. As she stood she wavered a bit, but soon Kazu found her footing. Tensing, she launched herself at the tree once more.

Naruto watched as Kazu ran up the length of her tree. Her pace never slowed. Her feet never faltered. Once she reached the high branch, she slowed until she was standing, upside down, on the branch. And there she stood stationary for ten minutes until her grip faltered.

He watched as she fell, twist her body, and land on her feet. She finished before Sasuke. She finished before himself. Now, was she going to stay and watch like Sakura had for a few hours or was she going to leave? He stopped in his continuous assault up his own tree to watch what his friend would do next.

He was shocked though when he saw her trek up her tree again to stand there for fifteen minutes this time. Wasn't she finished? Didn't she complete their task? Then why was she continuing?

The soft thud of Sasuke's feet brought Naruto out of his trance. He glared over at Sasuke. He needed to stop worry about Kazu. Obviously, she could handle herself. Right now he needed to worry about Sasuke and beating him.

()()()()

Sasuke lay panting next to Naruto on the forest floor. He finally did it. After ten hours he finally scaled his tree. Ten grueling hours. His body felt heavy. He could barely move. It was even hard to breathe. Sasuke could feel his raven hair sticking to his sweat covered face and neck.

"We should probably head back to Tazuna's house." Naruto panted. He was in the same condition as his raven haired friend. He rolled onto his stomach and pushed up with his arms. He staggered on his feet, almost falling over several times. He glanced up to see Sasuke staggering onto his feet too.

"Hn." Sasuke replied while nodding. Each took a step. And both faltered, almost falling face first into the ground. Catching themselves at the last second both looked at each other. They glanced around them. Looking back at each other, they can to a silent agreement. If they helped each other back, neither would speak about it. Ever.

With their agreement in place, they moved closer to each other. Sasuke put his arm around Naruto's shoulders. Naruto did the same. They grabbed the others wrist for support. Using each other as support, the two boys of team 7 limped back the house they were staying at.

Kazu watched them go. She was happy for them both. But, she was especially happy for Naruto. He was getting closer to his goal of becoming the Sixth Hokage. Kazu slightly smiled at the thought of Naruto. With everything he has been through, he deserves it.

Kazu looked back down at her feet. She had been standing on the underneath of a high branch for an hour now. She had decided she would go back once she fell off one last time. Except this time, she would try to stay up as long as she could.

()()()()

Sasuke and Naruto continued to shove food down their throats in a useless contest. They had already thrown up twice. Their contest was stopped at the sound of the back door opening. Both boys, with food hanging from their mouths glanced towards the door.

They gazed upon a disheveled Kazu. Her blonde hair was dark with sweat. Long strands that had escaped her ponytail stuck to the side of her face and neck. Her red tank top stuck to her skin. Her eyes were half lidded and filled with exhaustion. She was slumped against the door frame and panting.

Both boys swallowed the food in their mouths. How had she made it back? They had to rely on the support of the other to make it back.

Sasuke gazed upon Kazu. She was stronger than she seemed. It was as if he saw her for the first time, not the vision of an obsessed fan girl like he pictured her as. Maybe she wasn't as useless as he first thought.

"Well, it's about time you made it," Sakura sneered. "You're the last one to arrive. My Sasuke-kun had come back over an hour ago." Hearts covered her eyes and surrounded her as she mentioned 'her Sasuke-kun.'

Kazu's eyes narrowed. This pathetic fan girl didn't know the meaning of training if it hit her in the face then beat her to a pulp. Kazu mentally rolled her eyes for she was too exhausted to do the real thing.

She pushed off the door frame, glanced at the food, and then limped off towards the room she shared with the annoying pink haired fan girl.

"You know Sakura, Kazu-chan made it to the top before we did," Naruto informed Sakura before shoving food into his mouth. The rest of the conversation was lost on Kazu as she shut the door to her assigned room.

Not even bothering to change out of her sweat covered clothes, she collapsed onto her bed. She sank into the cushions like an anchor in water. Kazu closed her eyes in rapture. The soft lush plush of the sheets and pillows felt heavenly against her skin. Closing her eyes and snuggling into her plump pillow, she entered the world of dreams instantly.


	8. Tensions Rising

**I cannot take this anymore**

Kazu was livid. Again, she was left out. Again, she was treated as if she was like Sakura: useless. It royally pissed her off. Did they not believe in her? Had she not proven herself worthy enough? Was it because she wasn't loud and 'in-your-face' like Naruto? Or was it because she wasn't a complete show off and loner like Sasuke? WHAT WAS IT?!

It was times like this that she wished she had bangs. Then, she might actually be able to watch the fight occurring before her while hiding the windows to her soul. Her eyes, she knew, were flashing in anger. Her blonde hair, doing nothing to hide her anger, was enjoying itself by softly playing with the wind. Her body was rigid and tense while standing in-front of Tazuna.

Her right fingers restlessly played with the grip around the handle on her Kasurigama. Her left hand clenched. Its knuckles turned white. The fist shook in anger. She could help. She knew she could. Her team just never gave her a chance.

"Looks like one of your students is scared after all, Kakashi." Zabuza sneered as he exchanged blows with Kakashi. The white haired ninja never looked back. He had a feeling it was a certain blonde haired ninja. He was wandering when her temper would show.

**I'm saying everything I've said before**

Kazu's teeth clenched. She wasn't scared she was pissed. Absolutely livid. She was on a team with sexists and a stupid brain dead fan girl. Not only was she left out, the said fan girl would not shut up about 'her Sasuke-kun' and how good said boy was. Needless to say, the blonde girl was ready to bruise the clueless pink haired girl's face. She needed to shut up!

**All these words **

**They make no sense**

"Naruto, you idiot! Sasuke-kun doesn't need your help!" Sakura yelled. Kazu tried to calm herself as she looked to where the Uchiha was fighting the cross dresser Haku. Her eyes narrowed as she saw Naruto was now caged in ice mirrors as well as the raven haired boy. Sometimes, Naruto was just as bad as that boy.

**I find bliss in ignorance**

Kazu watched as they were getting beat up by the cross dresser from the hidden mist. Senbon were extruding from their skin in various places. Nothing they did dented to ice mirrors surrounding them. Sasuke yelled at Naruto and Kazu's hackles rose higher.

**Less I hear the less you'll say**

That was her best friend, even if she didn't act like it sometimes. That stupid boy already brought him down. He would not yell at him when they needed to work together. Kazu forced herself to stay put. That was their fight, and her sensei told her to watch Tazuna. But, Naruto needed her…

**But you'll find that out anyway**

"I can't believe Naruto! Sasuke-kun doesn't need his help! Naruto just made it worse for my Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screeched almost jumping up and down. Kazu's nails bite into her skin as her fist tightened. Sakura. Needed. To. Shut. The. Hell. Up!

**Just like before**

Finally! Sakura quieted down as Naruto and Sasuke began working together. Kazu loosened a little bit. This was better now they actually had a chance. Her fury filled blue gaze switched to Kakashi-sensei's fight. It seemed as if the two older ninja were evenly matched.

"So, I take it you two are the weakest of the group?" The man team 7 was supposed to be protecting drunkenly asked. Kazu's tension returned tenfold. Again! Again someone accused her of being on same level as Sakura. She was not! Sakura was weaker than her now deceased baby cousin! That girl can do NOTHING!

**Everything you say to me**

"Well, no one is as strong as my Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cooed much like the fan girl most of the female population was once they met him. Tazuna snorted drunkenly. It was obvious the pink haired girl was obsessed with said boy. However, the blonde girl in front of him didn't seem to be as weak, or annoying, as the pink haired girl. So, why was she here instead of fighting? That's what he couldn't understand.

**Takes me one step closer to the edge**

Kazu shook with rage. She was tempted to beat Sakura to a pulp. She wanted to hurt something and badly. Most enjoyably would have been Sakura's face, then it would be pretty boy's face. She glanced back at her mission, daring him to speak again. The old man chuckled. Apparently, the blonde girl wasn't there by choice.

**I'm about to…**

"Sasuke!" Sakura screeched in terror. Kazu lazily gazed at the fight he was currently in. She witnessed Naruto jump in front of Sasuke to protect him from several senbon. Sasuke began yelling at Naruto. Although, Kazu could not understand him, but she didn't have to. Nothing would calm her down now. Not while her best friend was being hurt and no one was helping him.

"Sakura stay here and try to be useful." Kazu sternly commanded before jumping off towards the dome of ice mirrors. The pink haired girl sputtered in indignation while the drunken old man laughed merrily.

**BREAK!**

Sasuke couldn't believe his idiot of a team mate. It would have been better for him to attack from the outside. But, no. The moron didn't think ahead and just waltzed in here like it would help him. After he killed this girl, guy, whatever it was; he was going to kill Naruto, and then his brother. Yup. That's what was going to happen.

Hey watched with narrowed black eyes as the it from the hidden mist pulled out more senbon needles. He widened his stance and hunkered down. Naruto put his back against Sasuke's and readied for the oncoming attack.

The it pulled its hand back, ready to let the senbon in its hand fly. As its hand moved to throw the senbon, it stopped jerkily. Naruto and Sasuke heard the sound of ice being punctured. Sasuke looked to his left and saw the pointed tip of some weapon cracking the ice mirror.

The ice mirror cracked and groaned as the weapon began to cut it in half. It finally shattered as the weapon left the ice. The it frowned before disappearing. Through the now gone ice mirror they watched as it inspected the damage. It looked around before appearing in the mirrors again.

What had done that? Who had done that? Sasuke was almost grateful. Almost. He didn't need whoever helped him. He didn't need anyone…

Another ice mirror broke. Its pieces lightly hit the two ninja trapped inside as they fell to the ground. Both boys looked out the new opening, but could not see their helper.

"Blasted girl!" The mist ninja cursed. Girl? There was no way it was a girl that was helping them. There was no way!

"Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" They heard…Kazu yell? The ice mirrors above them cracked while fire licked around and in between them. They watched as the mirrors thinned before disappearing. Once the ice mirrors were gone, the fire ball shrinked back into nothing. As the fire dwindled down with only wisps left, they saw Kazu high up in the air, falling fast.

"Kazu! Be careful!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke couldn't help the huff that left him. It was just like the knuckle headed blonde to care too much about someone when he shouldn't. If she wanted to put herself in something that she wasn't wanted or needed in, then so be it.

"Kazu!" Naruto yelled once again. However the blonde falling through the air didn't acknowledge him. She was absolutely livid, and she was going to take it out on the Mist ninja. Her left hand gripped her kasurigama tightly before letting it sail through the air. The blade spun though the air before sinking its edge into the shoulder of the Mist ninja.

She twisted into a summersault pulling the chain attached to her weapon. In reaction, the Mist ninja was yanked from the safety of his ice mirror and into the air beneath the falling girl. Kazu straightened out, her foot colliding with the mist ninja.

She drop-kicked him into the left fourth of the ice mirrors. They crumbled under his weight. Kazu landed in front of both Sasuke and Naruto. Her kasurigama was held behind her while she crouched. Both the boys looked at her with wide eyes. This was Kazu?

"Get down." She commanded while glancing back. Sasuke wanted to say no and that no GIRL was going to tell him what to do, but one look in her hard blue eyes and he ducked just like the knuckle headed ninja next to him.

Once they were down, Kazu launched her kasurigama. Its tip pierced an ice mirror. But, Kazu didn't stop there. She yanked on the chain and spun, dragging her weapon across the eye level ice mirrors, shattering them. Kazu jumped into the air pulling her kasurigama after her. Spinning in air, she shattered the rest of the ice mirrors.

Again, she landed in front of the two boys. They were wide eyed, needless to say. Since when could she do this? She never even alluded to being able to do this.

"This is no longer your fight. Stay out of my way." Kazu ordered before shooting towards the it. She launched her kasurigama at her opponent. Except, this time it jumped away. Kazu followed.

Sasuke couldn't believe it. His image of Kazu was now officially shattered. It had been cracked when they had trained on chakra control. But, now it was shattered like the ice mirrors around him. She wasn't an annoying fan girl was she?

He watched as she twisted and moved while fighting the it. She definitely was stronger than he thought. For the second time on this mission, he really saw her. His allusion of her was gone, broken. He saw her strength in her attacks. He witnessed her loyalty as she scolded the Mist ninja for attacking Naruto. He saw her resolve as she took hits with no complaint. And, he saw her anger when her opponent sacrificed itself for Zabuza, only for Zabuza to die.

"Wow, Kazu-chan. I didn't know you could do that?!" Naruto half yelled. Kazu smiled softly at the blonde as he thanked her. Sakura scowled. This would not do. This would not do at all. Kazu was back in the running for Sasuke. Not good. Not good at all.

"You'll never be as good as my Sasuke-kun." Sakura huffed as she brushed shoulders with Kazu before walking off. Sasuke, for the first time, was thankful for Sakura's words. He actually needed the ego boast this time. Kazu grinded her teeth together. One of these days Sakura was going to know exactly how she felt about Sasuke. And she was going to be black and blue once Kazu was finished with her.

()()()()()(

The tension surrounding team 7 was palpable. If it wasn't the two boys at each others' throats, trying to prove who was better; it was Sakura condescending Kazu. Kakashi was at his whit's end. The boys, mainly Naruto, were ruining most of their missions. And, while this was annoying, Kakashi could have dealt with that.

However, the problem between the girls was much, much worse. He was just waiting for Kazu to snap. Sakura's insistent jabs were annoying even him. How Kazu hadn't already snapped was beyond him. And, all he could do at the moment was wait until it happened, so he could prevent it from getting too far.

Although, he felt that the blonde girl on his team was at the end of her rope. The confrontation between the two girls on his team was going to happen, and soon. And, it was going to be bloody.

()()()()

Kazu wasn't going to be able to keep quiet any longer if Sakura kept this up. Was she that clueless that she thought Kazu wanted anything to do with Sasuke? Hadn't she made it clear that she didn't like him? Wasn't it obvious?

"Yeah, you should have seen her Ino. She was trying to impress Sasuke-kun so bad that it was embarrassing. You should have seen his face. It was obvious he was disgusted by her." Sakura spoke loudly to her once-best-friend-but-now-rival, Ino.

All the rookie genin were at the ramen bar catching up after four months of training in their three man squads. For Kazu, it had been nice to catch up with Hinata and Shikamaru. She had missed her two silent friends dearly. Yes, Naruto was her best friend, but she needed the quiet those two gave her. It was a pleasant change.

But, of course, Sakura had to ruin her peace. It wasn't enough for Kazu to sit in a booth and Sakura at the bar. Sakura couldn't let Kazu relax. She has been so tense since returning from the Land of the Waves.

One: she had snapped, and entered a fight that wasn't hers to fight. Two: Naruto has been bugging her about her kasurigama. Three: Sakura somehow got the allusion that Kazu wanted Sasuke like some fan girl zombie.

"That is pathetic. Doesn't she know she doesn't have a chance with him? I mean just look at her!" Ino screeched in agreement. Grinding her teeth, Kazu tried to ignore them. Hence the word: try.

Hinata nervously glanced at Kazu sitting across from her. She felt bad for Kazu for she knew exactly how it felt to be put down every day like that. And, from what Kazu had told her, it has been everyday for every second Sakura was in the same room as her.

In addition to Hinata, most of the other genin were nervous to see what would happen next. It was not good to cross the two main fan girls when it came to 'their Sasuke-kun.' However, every genin but the fan girls and Sasuke himself knew that she despised the Uchiha. Most of the guys were quite anxious to see the cat fight that was sure to ignite between Kazu and Sakura.

"She only wishes to be as good as me to impress Sasuke-kun!" Sakura sang tauntingly. Kazu stood abruptly, waking Shikamaru next to her. He lazily watched his friend stand while his head rested in his arms. She couldn't take it she was going to leave. She would not subjugate herself to this.

"Oh look Sakura! She is leaving because she's embarrassed!" Ino yelled while pointing at the livid blonde. Kazu glared at the frenemies from the corners of her eyes. They were brain dead. They had to be.

"You'll never get Sasuke-kun, you wanna be. You are useless, worthless!" Sakura taunted her. And unknown to the green eyed girl, she had just snapped Kazu's restraint in half, destroying it. The two frenemies continued laughing, unaware if the furious girl approaching. The other genin were silent and eager. Something juicy was about to happen. They just knew it.

Reaching her destination, Kazu cocked her hand back and sent it flying into Sakura's face. Ino's mouth gaped as she stared in shock. Sakura fell out of her stool, landing hard on her butt. Her lip was puffy and bleeding. Slowly, she raised a hand to gently touch her bruised lip.

Kazu still ruled by anger, reached done, grabbed Sakura's collar, and pulled the girl level with her face. Sakura trembled. Kazu was scary when she was angry. Those around them were quite pleased with the turn of events. Finally! Some drama!

"I want to make this perfectly clear. Right here. Right now. I do NOT nor will I EVER like Sasuke. He is a conceited, selfish, over reactive brat that needs to realize the world doesn't revolve around him and that other people have problems just like his. And, it has become apparent to me that you need to learn that he is not the center of the universe too. I will say this once so listen up. I DO NOT care about Sasuke. I DO NOT care about him in the least. The only reason I deal with him is because we are on the same squad. You can have him. Hell, a gay guy could have him and I WOULDN'T care. So Shut up. No one wants to hear words coming from that obnoxious thing you call a mouth!" Kazu shoved Sakura back. Straightening, she glided out of the room feeling proud. Maybe NOW Sakura would shut up.

Sakura lay on the ground for a second, clueless. Kazu didn't want Sasuke? She glanced at the fought over boy, and blushed. So, the only one she had to fight against for her Sasuke-kun was Ino-pig? Her blush grew once she realized she was still sprawled on the ground. She hastily stood up, and stole another glance at her Sasuke-kun.

She frowned when she saw he was watching Kazu walk away. Maybe Kazu didn't want him. But was it possible that he wanted her?

Sasuke was in shock. A girl actually didn't like him. He wasn't sure if he should be thankful or angry. He means, after all, she had attacked his ego and pride. He watched her go perplexed. Her blonde ponytail was swinging with every step and only reached the top of her neck. Her gate was smooth, strong, sure. Her hips swayed so smoothly.

His eyes narrowed in response to his thoughts. He would not look for someone to rebuild his clan with until he killed his brother. He had already promised himself that. But, that didn't stop his hormones. He knew this. So, when that thought about Kazu's hips flittered through his train of thought he blamed it on his hormones. After all, it's not like it could be anything else.

Kazu felt relieved. It would end. She wouldn't be reminded of the night she became alone by Sakura accidentally every time she tried to put her down. She could actually focus on her training again, not on proving Sakura wrong.

To celebrate, Kazu headed towards her house with Ichigo. Tonight she would make their favorite: Stir Fried Rice. This was the start of something new. It was the start of actually training to her full potential with Kakashi-sensei. And, Kazu couldn't wait.


	9. Chunnin Exams

She huffed, pushing her blonde hair behind her ear. Crossing her legs, she placed her head in her hand. Her blue orbs watched as Naruto walked off with three little kids obviously playing up all of his accomplishments. Sasuke had sat under a tree off to her left, with Sakura in tow.

They were supposed to be getting ready for the second part of the Chunnin exams. But, leave it to a Minnie Naruto to show up randomly, just happening to choose his idol's (a.k.a. Naruto) squad for some academy newspaper.

Slowly, one by one, the trio did their interviews of the first three members of Team 7. It was quite amazing to Kazu that their interviews could be condensed to the three to five minute time period they were in.

"Okay! Kazu it's your turn!" the small brunette boy with goggles on his head like Naruto before he received his ninja head band. Kazu nodded with her head still resting in her hand. Her blonde hair swished to and fro in its high ponytail.

"So…are you coming?!" the same little boy asked mimicking Naruto's loudness, which is just what the village needed...Not. She lifted her head and leaned forward.

"Ask your questions here. I'm quite sure the other already know your questions, so it is not like they are a secret. And, I have nothing to hide." Kazu replied before straightening. She watched the trio before her with curiosity. If she wasn't part of Team 7 and Sasuke wasn't an emo, would this be what Team 7 could have been like?

"Okay…fine. Whatever you want, I guess. Tell me about Naruto." Goggles asked. Kazu glanced at Naruto.

"Naruto. He is loud, sometimes over bearing, obnoxious to the extreme, hard headed…" As she named off characteristics, she counted them off on her fingers. Naruto looked at Kazu with shock. He had thought they were friends…obviously he thought wrong.

"However, he is courageous, hard working, head strong in what he believes in, never quits, encouraging, and I'm proud to call him my friend." Or maybe…he thought right.

"What about Sakura?" The small girl asked wondering about her fellow fan girl. Kazu sighed. The first question was easy. Naruto was easily her best friend, and she loved him, even with all his faults. However, the other two…She was not the type of person to just dog on someone. Although, she was pretty sure that was what the others did, no problem.

"Sakura. Well for starters, she is a fan girl. Not much to say there. However, she does have great focus and chakra control. And although we have our major differences, I'm glad she is the other girl on my team." The last sentence came out after a pause. Those around her thought it was for thinking, but it was for forcing herself to say it. Sometimes the truth is better left unsaid.

"Oh. Okay. And, what about Sasuke-kun?" The little girl asked with hearts floating around her and in her eyes. Kazu frowned in disgust. The two younger boys noticed. Did this girl not like the raven haired boy all the girls were enamored with? They looked at each other. How interesting…

"Sasuke. He is a self-conceited, selfish, and spoiled brat. The world is centered around him, and he is going to be very disappointed when he finds out it is not. Actually, I would love to be there when he does. It would be priceless." Kazu looked up at the sky as if in ecstasy.

"Regrettably, he is a good fighter. Though, his ego just needs to deflate a few sizes."

()()()()()

She stood by her earlier statement. His ego needed to be squashed, destroyed, decapitated. Sasuke's and Naruto's. Maybe then they wouldn't be in these messes. Naruto was knocked out, which was not surprising considering he had thrown himself recklessly into battle. Kazu wanted to face palm as she recalled Naruto just speeding towards their opponent without assessing the situation.

Sakura was currently screeching like a banshee on the side lines while Sasuke and she stood before their opponent. Kazu wanted to knock out Sakura just for peace and quiet. Well, more like quiet. She didn't think peace was possible at the moment.

Sasuke stood next to her. She could tell he was eager. His body language screamed that he was ready for a fight. It was too bad that both of them couldn't move.

The grass ninja with the freakish tongue cackled evilly. Her skin began to melt off, revealing pale skin and yellow eyes. The girl façade dripped off to reveal a man. He wore a white long-sleeved wrap shirt that was open, showing his chest. It was tucked into his dark blue pants that were held up by a large purple rope tied into a bow.

"Don't even think about moving." He practically hissed. Kazu wanted to roll her eyes. No, that wasn't what she was thinking about at all. She was thinking about daisies and make up and boys! Seriously! What did this guy think she was doing in the middle of a fight? Jesus…She was starting to come to the conclusion that all of those belonging to the male gender were sexists.

"Sasuke…" The man silkily hissed. It was as if he was a mother calming her child after a nightmare. His tone of voice was vaguely familiar to Kazu. Suddenly she was pulled back to the night that haunts her very existence.

This man… He had chased her from her home. He had killed her parents…her whole clan. He had tried to coo her into joining him.

She winced as he asked Sasuke to join him. She hadn't wanted to hear his voice again. She jerked back against her invisible restraints as the man moved. He noticed, as well as Sasuke and Sakura.

What the hell was causing Kazu to tremble and jerk like she was? Both Sasuke and Sakura quizzically glanced at her. Of all the things they knew about her, her trembling in fear was not a part of that list.

Kazu's blue eyes hardened as the man chuckled while looking at her. It seems that both of them where pulled into the light at about the same time. And she couldn't do anything about it. She was so close. So close! And she could do nothing!

"Imagine my joy when I found out that the two most promising orphaned genin of the Leaf were put on the same squad. It is so good to see you after all this time Kazu. My, have you grown." He lightheartedly said, as if he was meeting an old friend or family member. The others' eyes narrowed. They knew each other?

"Now, I'm going to ask you again, just as I had asked Sasuke, join me Kazu. Join me and become stronger." Sakura's screeching had stopped. Sasuke stared wide eyed at Kazu from the corners of his eyes. He had asked her this before? And she hadn't jumped on the opportunity?

Kazu was once again disgusted. This man, no he wasn't a man. He was a monster. This monster had the audacity to ask her to join him after he had killed her family!? She gathered the saliva in her mouth and propelled it forward in the direction of the monster.

"I'd rather die." She spat in response. Yes, it was over dramatic. But, it got her point across. The man smirked, unveiling sharp canines.

"Hmm…I'll come back for your answer. Both, of your answers. But first." The three conscious genin were floored when the pale man's neck began to elongate as well as his fangs. Kazu's trembling increase as she watched, horrified, as he headed towards her.

She gasped at the feeling of his fangs entering her shoulder. As he clamped his jaw around her flesh, she screamed. Her vision blackened, and she entered the world of unconsciousness.

Sasuke watched in horror as the man promising him power bit Kazu. He watched as she crumbled to the ground. The man's head then turned towards him. It reached him faster than Sasuke thought it would. He felt searing pain as his flesh was also torn by the man's teeth. He too entered unconsciousness.

Sakura stood, frozen to her spot. This man…What was he? Who was he? She looked helplessly at her three unconscious teammates. What was she going to do now? She was all alone. How was she going to protect them all?

()()()(

Darkness. Bleak darkness was all Kazu could see. She could feel the blades of grass beneath her and a wet cloth on her forehead. Her limbs felt numb, heavy. Her shoulder throbbed in searing pain. She groaned and grabbed her shoulder.

She attempted to open her eyes. However the natural light of the sun blinded her, causing her to clench her eyes shut. She slowly rolled to her side. Blinking to see, she surveyed her surroundings.

The forest…

Why was she in a forest?...

It was so quiet…

The Chunnin exams…

That was why she was here…

But why was it so silent?...

Her question was answered when she spotted Sakura hugging Sasuke from behind. She had preformed a double take. Sakura was…hugging…Sasuke. Hell had finally frozen over. It had just keeled over and died in that very moment. Kazu was sure of it.

As she scrutinized the situation, she noticed the sinister purple aura surrounding Sasuke. She watched as it slowly receded from Sakura's touch. She frowned. Whatever that was, would cause a problem for them, wouldn't it?

But…it wouldn't just be the purple aura would it? She glanced at Naruto, who was also starting to wake up. His crush on Sakura was going to drag him down. Her eyes softened. Poor Naruto. He didn't need to see this.

Kazu moved to her feet shaking. Once she stood, she glanced at the hugging couple. She then looked back at Naruto. He was thrashing back and forth, soon to wake. She cleared her throat.

Sakura immediately blushed, but slowly let go of Sasuke. Kazu had just ruined the moment. She had felt Sasuke tense under her hold around his stomach. It was best if she let go but how she didn't want to…

Sasuke was brought to the present by Kazu. He tightened when he felt someone hugging him. Who was touching him? The arms let go allowing him to turn around and view the culprit. It was Sakura…He should have known.

"S-Sasuke, what was that purple stuff surrounding you?" Sakura asked, hugging her arms to her chest. It was as if she thought that if she didn't hold them, the feel of Sasuke would disappear.

Sasuke just glared. He didn't know what she was talking about. All he remembered was getting bit, then waking up and feeling extremely powerful. Was that what she was talking about? Was that what Orochimaru was offering? Was that just a taste of his offer?

Sasuke sat on a log. He would research this man. Maybe he could help him kill his brother.

Sakura grabbed the scroll from the down ninja that attacked them.

A heaven scroll…

The one they needed!

"Sweet! Now all we need is to make it to the Tower on time." Sakura smiled. Today was turning out to be a good day, considering.

()()()()()

Sasuke sat in the middle of the floor. White drawings surrounded him in the darkly lit room. Candles were sporadically throughout it. Kakashi-sensei stood on the edge of the room, scrutinizing his work. The white symbols would contain the curse mark on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Are you sure this will work?" Sasuke asked questionably looking at the symbols. How could white drawings stop the 'curse' on his neck? Was it really a curse? Or did Kakashi-sensei just not want him to use the power the mark gave him?

"It will work." Kakashi replied. Silently, he added, "I hope."

()()()()()

Kazu glanced at Sakura, who was currently sitting against the wall with Ino by her side. Both were pretty much decommissioned from their fight against the other.

For two fan girls, that fight was intense. Some deep and personal stuff came out. Respectively, Kazu now held Sakura in a new light. She could take a punch.

However, losing your best friend because of a guy was pathetic. If their friendship was lost because of a guy, then they really weren't friends to begin with. More like frienemies. Kazu shook her head. It should have been obvious to her by the way they fight over him.

In fact, where was Sasuke? He had left with Kakashi-sensei to somewhere, but neither Naruto nor she had seen them since. Briefly, she wondered when they were going to return. However, her thoughts were interrupted by her match being called.

She walked down the stairs to the arena. It was time for her to show what she could do. She needed to become a chunnin to continue her training of the Hotoya way.

Silently, she stared down her opponent. He was a ninja from the rain village. He had blue black hair, blue eyes, and was slightly bigger than Kazu. A smirk played on his lips as he looked at Kazu. Maybe, he thought his deity was smiling on him. But, he would be in for the surprise of his life. Kazu would not make it easy for him. She needed to win.

As the referee explained the rules, Kazu gripped her kasurigama and widened her stance. The rain ninja got ready in his own way. She had tuned out of listening to the ref. She just waited until her opponent made the first move.

As predicted, he began the fight by throwing kuni at her. Kazu rolled her eyes while dodging to the left. Once she landed, she again had to jump out of the way as the rain ninja launched more kuni at her.

In response, Kazu launched her kasurigama at the blue eyed opponent. She then switched the game of attack and dodge on him. It was him who now dodged her.

After a few minutes, he stopped and stood his ground. He began to perform hand signs. Kazu stopped moving and prepared to dodge whatever came her way. Her own blue orbs narrowed as he finished.

"Mizurappa!" he yelled before a strong jet of water expelled from his mouth. Kazu lunged to the right, somersaulted, and then chucked her kasurigama at her opponent.

He had tried to follow her with the jet, but her sickle ripped his feet out from under him. This caused him to lose focus on his jutsu. Kazu then began a jutsu of her own. Focusing chakra into her chest, she formed her needed hand signs.

"Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" She yelled, unleashing a stream of fire out towards the rain ninja. The end formed into a great fire ball. The black haired ninja dodged, but not before getting singed by the fire.

Once her breath fully left her, she settled back into her stance. However, she held her sickle by the chain, swinging it in a circle behind her. Taking her targets unstable-ment to the utmost, she once again launched her sickle at him. In a mockery of her aim, he dodged again causing her to once again retract her kasurigama, bloodless. Her frown marred her features.

"Come on, Kazu! If I can win and beat Kiba-!" Naruto yelled, leaning over the bar surrounding the watching area. Kiba glared at him.

"Hey!" Kiba interrupted him, while staring at the knuckle headed ninja angrily. He would show Naruto next time that he, and Akamaru, is a force to be reckoned with.

"YOU CAN DO IT! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto yelled, while doing his identifying fist pump. His normal huge grin was plastered to his face. But, Kazu didn't have time to witness this. Hell, she barely even heard it, which was a feat considering it was Naruto.

The rain ninja had begun executing more hand signs efficiently. Kazu's frown grew. In response, she threw her kasurigama at him once again. He avoided her attack, mocking her aim in the process. The frown on her features turned into a sneer.

"Bunshin no Jutsu!" He yelled while two more of him appeared to the right and left of him. They, then, began to run towards her, switching positions with each other, much like Sakura had done in her fight with Ino. Kazu huffed. This guy couldn't even be original.

The one who ended up on the right aimed a punch at her face, which she blocked with her forearm. The left one moved to take out her knees. She dropped to a very low crouch, and let his leg pass over her harmlessly. Kazu then shot out her leg across the floor and spun, trying to make him loose his footing. All three jumped away. Or at least Kazu thought they had.

The rain ninja had let one of his clones stay behind, or it was him himself. The one left behind then kicked Kazu in the stomach as she stood. It knocked the wind from her and pushed her across the arena. Grabbing her stomach, she tried to dig her feet into the floor to slow down.

She grabbed her shuriken; she flicked her wrist. They launched into the air, finding their target before her opponent realized what she was doing. The two around him poofed into smoke as the shuriken hit. Kazu smirked.

Her legs flexed as she prepared to jump. Taking off, she made a beeline for him and pulled out a kuni. She blocked the projectiles the boy threw at her. To dig her kuni in his shoulder, she flipped over his head. She then pulled out shuriken and pinned his ninja sandals to the ground.

He gripped his shoulder and turned angrily so that his back was not to his opponent. But, he was not ready to see her finishing a jutsu. He tried to jump away from her only to find out he was pinned.

"Housenka no Jutsu!" She yelled, a series of small fireballs being emitted from her mouth. They headed towards her opponent with ferocity. As they made contact, he felt the edge the kuni and shuriken hidden within the flames.

The concealed weapons pinned the rain ninja to the wall five feet behind him. He tried breaking free. But, the mix of kuni and shuriken pinned him, through his clothes, at his joints rendering him immobile.

Kazu smirked at her work. She didn't like killing, or hurting anyone; she probably never will. This was how she would win every fight of hers: by immobilizing her opponent.

Her lips stretched into a smile as she was declared the winner. However, it became strained as the sharp knife-like pain in her shoulder grew. She walked back up the stairs leading to the watching area holding her shoulder and rotating it in a circle to hide her pain from scrutinizing gazes such as the sand ninja that were, at the moment, watching her critically.

She needed to ask Ichigo about this. It was getting out of hand. Something was definitely wrong. Something the medical ninja didn't tell her about.


	10. Confrontations

Kazu sat before Ichigo as he examined the juncture between her neck and shoulder. The pain from this spot had grown to be almost unbearable. Tears were welling up in her eyes.

Ichigo frowned. His adopted sister had been cursed. And, by the man who had killed her clan no less.

But, one question remained. How did the medic ninjas miss this one but not Sasuke's? Did Orochimaru not want them to know that he was trying to take her as well?

His fingers traced the mark. It was hot, velvety, and rose up above the rest of the skin. He felt her tense underneath him as he touched the mark. A small whine escaped her lips causing him to remove his hand.

"So, do you know what it is?" Kazu asked, her voice wavering from the pain. Ichigo sighed.

"Yes, I do." He stepped back and picked up the white chalk he had grabbed before examining the cause of her pain. He began drawing a circle around her.

"Well?" Kazu asked slightly worried. What was he doing? Why was he drawing those symbols?

"It's a curse mark. But, I'm going to neutralize it. Just sit still, and know it might hurt a little bit." Ichigo said as he finished with the symbols. He once again stood behind her and began the procedure.

()()()()()

Kazu rubbed her shoulder as she sat before her Hotoya scrolls. Her curse mark rarely hurt her now that Ichigo had done whatever he did.

Her blonde hair was pulled into a messy bun with strands framing her face and playing softly in the wind. The red of her tank top was bright against her black fish net shirt. Her black shorts showed off her tanned skin as she sat Indian style on the ground.

She was proud to say that she had mastered her kasurigama. It was a great accomplishment for her. And now she was ready for the next step in the Hotoya way. She was ready.

Slowly, she un-scrolled the information scroll. Scanning until she made it to where she left off, she then picked up the indicated scroll. She pushed the information scroll away from her and placed the needed scroll right before her. She leaned forward and read from the scroll for instructions.

**_Congratulations young one. You have achieved the first step to mastering the way of the Hotoya. The next step is to receive one's Familiar. The first step is to once again prick one's finger and place the blood on the needed scroll._**

Once again, Kazu withdrew her kuni to prick her thumb. Squeezing said finger, she dripped blood onto the scroll open in front of her. She watched as the blood began to form Kenji signs.

**_Perform the hand signs one's blood creates to achieve one's Familiar. _**

Kazu readied herself. She squared her shoulders and straightened her back. The blood began to move on the paper forming the sign of the dog, tiger, and then the dragon.

Once her hands finished performing the needed hand signs, smoke appeared over the scroll. Briefly she wondered why her clan had to be so secretive. However the train of thought died as soon as she saw white leathery wings extend themselves from within the smoke.

What could it be? The smoke to her right was getting pushed away by some tail swinging back and forth. It was white like the wings.

"Aahh!" Kazu heard a cute little whine before the rest of the smoke was blown away by the white wings beating up and down. With the smoke gone, a small white dragon with red eyes stood before Kazu.

It cocked its head to the side as it turned to look her in the eyes. Crystal blue stared deep into inferno red. Its wings expended then closed as its tail whipped back and forth behind it.

"Raaaww," It roared cutely when it opened its mouth. Kazu smiled. It was so cute! She watched as it stretched; its tail becoming rigid before relaxing again.

Suddenly it launched itself at her. Caught off guard all Kazu could do was lean back. This caused the dragon to miss her shoulder and latch onto her collar bone with its teeth instead. Blue orbs widened in surprise.

Kazu could feel its tongue lapping up the blood spilling from the cut it created with its teeth. A burning sensation began creeping up to the front row seats in her senses. It crept along her collar bone, a top her shoulder, and down her arm to her elbow. Her mouth opened in protest, yet nothing came out.

Within seconds the dragon let go. Its once white lips now stained red with her blood. Kazu narrowed her eyes at the inaccurately cute and innocent creature. It licked its lips removing the blood slightly. It tried slowly moving towards her again, but she backed up.

Kazu glanced down at the burning sensation of her arm. Black ink screamed out against the sun kissed color of her skin. Her new marking was tribal and flame like. Hesitantly, she traced her new marking.

"No don't be afraid. I'm your familiar." Its voice was soft. And it felt as if it was directly speaking through to her mind.

"What?" Kazu spoke out loud. The dragon moved closer and rubbed itself against her leg. A small growl rumbled from its chest, almost like a purr.

"I'm your familiar. My name is Shakuton. But you can call me Shaku." The white dragon jumped into her arms, snuggling into her chest. Kazu couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips. It was just so cute!

"Mmkay Shaku. I'm Kazu. Let's get training." Kazu replied, pulling Shaku closer to her chest. Leaning forward, she strained to read from her scroll.

**_Once one has their familiar, one can start learning the Jutsu of the Hotoya clan. All Hotoya's have a small amount of Fuuton based chakra. _****(A/N: Fuuton means wind.) ****_In addition, The Hotoya clan only has one special Fuuton based jutsu._**

**_The Doragon haison no Jutsu is a basic level jutsu (A/N: Doragon = dragon, Haison = takes flight). This jutsu pushes a sphere of wind, originating from one's self, out and away from one's body. This jutsu is used primarily for if one is surrounded by enemy ninja. _**

**_The hand seals are: Tori _****(A/N: Bird)****_, Saru_**** (A/N: Monkey)****_, Uma _****(A/N: Horse)****_, and U _****(A/N: Rabbit)****_. _**

**_Once one achieves mastery of this Jutsu, the next step is to learn the Jutsu of one's remaining Jutsu types. Refer back to this scroll for further instructions upon completion._**

Kazu smiled as she stood. This is just what she need! And for the first time she was saying that without being sarcastic. She knew she couldn't survive the last round with just her two major jutsu. All of her possible opponents know them already.

Slowly, she loosened her arms around Shaku and allowed her to jump to the ground. Shaku then proceeded to circle the pile of scrolls she had brought with her before settling down in front of them as if guarding them.

Kazu walked to the middle of the clearing, readying for the jutsu. Her hands morphed to the first needed hand sign Tori as she focused her chakra to her skin. Hands changing signs to the Saru, the chakra focused on her skin grew. With the sign Uma, it stabilized. And, with the sign U and the announcement of the jutsu, her chakra pushed out around her in a sphere, combining with the wind around it.

It went about two feet away from her before dispersing rapidly with wind whipping out ferociously. Kazu smiled, happy that she had no trouble forming the sphere. It was just her control that needed work.

Kazu nodded to herself. She could do that.

()()()()()

Kazu stared at the twin swords before her. They had materialized on her back while she was perfecting the Doragon Haison no Jutsu. She had seen them before. …On her mother and father's hip. The black on was her father's and the white one was her mother's.

Reverently, she unsheathed the black sword and ran her fingers feather lightly along the slick black blade. Longing for her parents consumed her. The flood gates of her eyes were threatening to spill over as she gazed upon the obsidian mirror of her father's blade.

The feeling of smooth scales rubbing against her cheek brought her from falling over the cliff of sadness. Soft pricks from Shaku's claws massaged the shoulder she was perched on. A soft purr like growl emitted from Shaku as she tried to calm her master.

"Come Shaku. We must put these in their rightful places." Kazu said softly as she stood, with Shaku perched on her shoulder. Placing the swords on the hip opposite of her kasurigama, she picked up her scrolls and headed for the small Hotoya compound.

()()()()()

Kazu glared at the man standing outside her window. The glint of light coming off of his glasses gave him away as Kabuto, Orochimaru's personal henchman.

"He could grant your every wish." Kabuto whispered to her, trying to coax her. Kazu hugged her marked arm against her body, thankful she was wearing a long sleeved pajama shirt.

"No." She whispered out, wishing her voice was stronger than it sounded. Kabuto smirked.

"You will join him." With that he disappeared. Once he was gone, Kazu dropped to the floor, tears spilling onto her cheeks. How could he ask this of her?

()()()()()

Kazu walked into the waiting area for the third exam with her head held high. Her usual outfit showed off her new 'tattoo'. Naruto had come up to her earlier bragging about how he had progressed so far in his training. Then, finally noticing her marking, he ogled it, yelling about how cool it was and asking if he could touch it.

Kazu giggled at the thought. He was so freaked to find out that her 'tattoo' was velvety and was raised above the rest of her skin, just like her curse mark that she played off as part of her new tattoo.

As Kazu leaned against the railing waiting for the last part of the exam to start, she heard Shaku whine about being left at home. She sighed wondering how many times she had to explain the plan to Shaku before she would understand the need for her to stay home until she summoned her. After all, Shaku was her secret weapon, at least for now.

()()()()()

Kazu frowned, biting her thumb in anticipation as she leaned against the railing. Something was up; she just couldn't figure out what yet.

Naruto had won his match against the Hyuuga boy, Neji. Kazu felt sorry for the boy. She knew what it was like not to live with her parents. But, to have a curse mark such as his would be hell. Kazu sent her condolences to the boy, mentally. Poor boy.

Shikamaru's match had been interesting for sure. He had been matched up with the female sand ninja. Kazu had thought that he would win no problem. But, to her surprise he had lost because he had run out of chakra.

Her match had been after that. However, her opponent, the sand ninja in the black jumpsuit, had forfeited. Kazu winced as she accidentally bit her thumb in anger. She really had wanted to fight her opponent. His specialty, chakra strings, was one she had never fought against before, and she had been looking forward to it.

So, she had been called the winner by default, and the next match was called to a start. It was between Sasuke and the red haired sand ninja. Like always, Kakashi-sensei arrived at the last possible moment, with Sasuke by his side.

Sasuke had changed in the month of training. His attire was different. Instead of a t-shirt and shorts, it was a blue jumpsuit thing with the Uchiha symbol on the back. He still wore his arm warmers. But, his eyes seemed different, almost like that Orochimaru's. From her perch on the rails, Kazu could see the power hungry look behind his eyes.

He's going to take up Orochimaru's offer.

Kazu's hand flew to her curse mark as it stung slightly. She fought the wince that pushed to show itself. She had come to realize that her mark hurt worse when his goons were around.

Hers eyes widened as she realized what she just thought. When they were around… Crystal blue orbs left the fight below, consisting of a sand orb and Sasuke charging up for a jutsu, and began to search frantically for Orochimaru's goons.

She pushed off the rail, straightened her back, and scrutinized the crowd as her muscles tensed. What were they doing here? This was not good. Not good at all.

She balked as she caught the eyes of one disguised as a guard. He winked at her. Kazu stumbled back. All the other contestants within the waiting area glanced at her questionably. Was she okay?

Kazu turned and walked over to one of the guards in the waiting area.

"I need to go to the bath room." She said. The guard nodded silently before pointing down the hallway. Kazu followed the path he had established for her, nodding in thanks.

She walked into the bathroom and headed straight for the sink. Turning on the cold water, she splashed her heated face, trying to calm herself down. Something was up. And, it wouldn't be good if she was making stupid mistakes because she was scared.

Supporting herself on the sink, she stared herself down in the mirror. Her arms were shaking, and her eyes were wide. Slowly, she took deep breaths to calm herself down.

"Shaku be ready. I might need you in a minute." She sent to Shaku. She could feel the anticipation coming off her new dragon companion. A small smile made it to her lips. All she had to do was remember that she wasn't alone.

"Okay, master." Came the soft reply.

Pushing herself off the sink, she steadily walked out the door. She had thought she was prepared for everything as she walked through the door. That was until she saw who was blocking her way in the hall: One of Orochimaru's henchmen.

He wore the infamous white shirt slightly open, the big purple rope, and the dark blue pants with blue ninja shoes. His skin was pale white as if he powdered himself with the powder of the geishas. His hair was black and his eyes silver. Kazu backed up slightly.

"Oh don't be scared. Orochimaru just wants me to talk to you about the answer you gave Kabuto. You see, he believes you gave the wrong one." He stated cockily as he stepped forward. Kazu stumbled back, before turning and running in the opposite direction. She needed to find Ichigo. He had said to come and find him next time she was confronted by one of them.

She heard him following her. His gate matched her own as she ran. The thud of his feet hitting the floor was slightly after hers…or was it before hers? She couldn't tell. She could feel her blood pumping through her veins. Adrenalin coursed through her system.

She took random turns through the halls, pushing herself faster when she felt her pursuer gaining on her. She wanted to breathe a sigh of relief as she made it out of the labyrinth of hallways. Her feet had slowed at her arrival of the outdoors.

That was bad.

Suddenly she ducked. Her assailant flew over her and landed in front of her. She pulled out a kuni in response. He chuckled.

"That won't help you. Now don't fight. I'm just here to give you a message." With that, he also pulled out a kuni. Except, he lunged for her. Kazu blocked and rolled to the left. Steadying herself on her toes, she threw another kuni in the direction of the goon after her.

Again she took off. And, again she was blockaded by the goon. His hands were just finishing up a jutsu. Yet, he didn't speak. Ice shards formed in mid-air and rushed towards her. Kazu jumped to the right to avoid the deadly projectiles.

Her hands formed the hand sign Tatsu (meaning dragon) summoning Shaku to her side. Smoke appeared over her left arm, above her fire marking. Kazu could feel her claws materialize and pinch her skin through her clothing. Shaku let out a little growl.

The goon smirked. She was farther along than Orochimaru-sama thought. He will be pleased to hear this.

Her hands set to work again as she set up another jutsu. Kazu focused her chakra into her chest, feeling Shaku do the same. She inhaled. Shaku followed suit.

"Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Kazu yelled exhaling, placing fingers before her mouth in a 'C' shape to stabilize the flame extending from her mouth. Shaku exhaled as well while releasing a loud roar. The tiny dragon perched on Kazu's shoulder added more fire to the flames created by Kazu, making her fire ball that much bigger and that much harder to control.

Once she was out of breath, Kazu staggered a bit, cursing silently because her jutsu drained a lot of her large chakra supply. It was obvious she needed to work on the jutsu more.

Her pursuer smirked as he watched her stagger, trying to stay on her feet. He was just sent to fight her as recon. And if she already had her familiar that meant that she was moving swiftly through the Hotoya's training. Orochimaru-sama will be pleased. Satisfied, he jumped off to assist his leader.

Kazu thankful her attacker had left dropped to her knees. Shaku whined in worry; her wings were spreading and closing in anticipation as if she felt something else was wrong. But, Kazu couldn't stop her eyelids from falling shut, even after she heard a large explosion.

()()()()()

Kazu stood with the rest of team 7 on a roof as Kakashi-sensei scolded the boys for trying to attack each other with the chadori and rasingan. And, Sakura being ever in love with Sasuke jumped in between the two trying to get them to stop. It was a stupid move that could have cost her life. Luckily, Kakashi-sensei had redirected the two's momentum into two water towers.

Kazu stood on the sidelines, silently observing. Her right hand was occasionally ghosting across her curse mark. Her left hand was gripping her kasurigama, ready for action.

Not against her team mates, but against one of Orochimaru's goons. Ever since the Chunnin exams, she felt as if she was being followed. It wasn't the best feeling; it put her on edge.

And with the Hokage murdered and the village in chaos, she felt the only people she could rely on were Ichigo, who was off on an important mission tracking down Orochimaru's men, and Shaku, who was a dragon and not a person.

Kazu watched as Sasuke glared at Kakashi, glanced at her, and then left by jumping off the roof. Her eyes slightly narrowed. He had come up to her several times asking her why she was rejecting Orochimaru's offer. He kept trying to persuade her to go with him, to go for power. And, every time she would refuse, denying the option of learning from her clan's murderer.

And, she could tell by that look that he was going to leave soon. And with him leaving soon would come the last time he asked her why she wasn't taking up Orochimaru's offer.

Kazu heard Shaku growl when she heard Kazu think of that name. She had opted to keep Shaku at home until she summoned her during training, for a practice fight. It was obvious Kakashi-sensei was more focused on Sasuke and Naruto; and, she didn't feel the need to compete for his attention.

Blue eyes watched as all the others dispersed from the roof top, leaving her alone. Kazu allowed herself to wince as she felt the curse mark sting. Methodically, she scanned the surrounding roof tops for the culprit. She grimaced when she locked eyes with Kabuto. Slowly, she backed away before jumping off the roof top and heading off to find Naruto. She needed a friend with her.

Kakashi-sensei stood crouched on a higher roof top than the one Kazu was previously standing on.

She had been quieter than she had been before the Chunnin exams. And he could see the tiny glances Sasuke would send her and the glares she would send back. And with the threat of Sasuke defecting from the Hidden Leaf, Kakashi was curious.

And, now his curiosity was satisfied, somewhat.

He had witnessed her wince and touch the marking on the juncture between her neck and shoulder. At first he had just thought it looked similar to the one Sasuke possessed, but now he realized it is the same one. She had been cursed too.

And the glances and glares? Those where questions and answers. It seemed as if Sasuke had been asking her repeatedly if she would go with him and leave or at least leave too, but, if gathered anything from the glares, she said no every time.

But, that didn't explain what she saw and when she turned tail down and ran in the opposite direction. Could it be that she was afraid of Orochimaru?

()()()()()

Sasuke glared at everything and anyone he passed as he walked home. He was pissed. How could Naruto be stronger than him? HE deserved it, trained for it none stop! And yet, the knuckle headed ninja Naruto could still make more damage than him. It was impossible! It was unfair!

He was leaving for Orochimaru's and that was final. He needed to get more powerful like he needed air. He had made a promise to himself and his dead parents that he would avenge them. And, he couldn't do that if Naruto could beat him. It just wasn't possible.

However, he wasn't just pissed, he was confused too. And Kazu was the source of his confusion. He couldn't understand why she would refuse Orochimaru's offer. Her parents had been killed just like his. Everyone had heard the story, but her clan was so small that most didn't pay it as much attention.

He just couldn't understand her refusal. Shouldn't she want the same thing as him?


	11. Desertion

Kazu stood in small clearing in the woods with a small pond connected to a creek flowing through it. Shaku was perched on her shoulder. Her blonde hair was pulled back away from her face in a high ponytail.

The clearing she stood in wasn't one designated for training. However, she didn't want others to know about Shaku yet. She was her secret weapon after all.

She readied herself once more, facing the small pond. She had been practicing her control over her joint attack with Shaku. And, while she could perform the jutsu on her own, with Shaku's chakra added to the mix it was harder to control.

Her hands formed the needed hand signs as chakra built up in her and Shaku's chests. They both inhaled.

"Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" She yelled, bringing up her fingers to stabilize the flame and exhaling. Shaku growled as Kazu yelled, and then she proceeded to spit forth flames matching the size of Kazu's making the jutsu twice as large as it was before.

The stream of fire grew into a huge fire ball at the end, scorching some of the leaves off of the trees. Kazu couldn't help the slight smirk that graced her lips. Finally after several nights of no sleep she had finally achieved control of the jutsu. Once out of breath, she placed her hands on her hips enjoying her handy work as the fire ball dispersed.

"Impressive."

Kazu whipped around at the sound of a foreign voice. Shaku's claws dug into her skin keeping herself from falling off her perch.

Kazu's eyes widened before narrowing. Why couldn't they just leave her alone?! She was tired of running, of hiding in the place where she was supposed to be safe. This time she would not run.

Before her stood the man who had attacked her at the Chunnin exams so long ago. He walked out of the shadows with high confidence.

Shaku growled and her mouth lit with fire when it was open. Kazu's hand slowly inched towards her kasurigama. If it was a fight he wanted, she would give it to him. The said man chuckled.

"I'm not here to fight. I'm here to tell you of the benefits of joining Orochimaru-sama." He kept his hands in the open and in a non-threatening position. He truly wasn't there to fight. He had to convince her to join or else Orochimaru-sama would have his head.

"Well, I'm not interested. You are wasting your time." Kazu forcefully said while removing her kasurigama from its spot at her hip. The man shook his head, stepping forward.

"Do you not understand? He is offering you a chance to become stronger than your parents could have ever dreamed. He is offering you a chance to become something greater than this." He said motioning towards the Hidden Leaf. Her grip on the hilt of her kasurigama tightened.

"I said no!" Her temper exploded. Stepping forward she released her kasurigama. It arched in the air and embedded itself into the neck of the man. Quickly she yanked on the chain connected to her blade, pulling it back to her.

The man exploded into smoke, revealing that it was a clone. Shaku roared in annoyance, voicing Kazu's own annoyance.

"You will join him." Was whispered on the wind. Kazu's eyes were burning with unshed tears as she ferociously launched her kasurigama at an innocent tree.

Shaku jumped off her shoulder to a safe distance away. She watched as her master attacked a tree savagely. Her temper had snapped.

()()()()()

Kazu sat, the tree she had killed laid in splinters to her left. Shaku had gone to get food for them. She enjoyed the silence. Her blue pools gazed out into the peacefulness of the forest. Why couldn't her life be like that?

"Why won't you take up his offer?" Kazu heard coming from behind her. It wasn't the voice of the man that continued to harass her, and it wasn't Kabuto's voice. Glancing behind her, she saw the silhouette of Sasuke. Slowly she stood up to face her teammate.

"Because, his offer is hollow." She replied. Her arms crossed over her chest. Sasuke eyes narrowed slightly. What could she mean by that?

"And how is it hollow? He is offering power. A way to avenge our families. And you refuse?" He questioned. He just couldn't understand her. She went through almost the same thing as him. And yet, she refused the one thing they both needed, the thing he desperately needed. Power.

"It's hollow because that is all he is offering. Power. He isn't offering a meaningful future. He's offering something that could destroy a person." Kazu replied before lowering her eyes. She didn't want to see his eyes filled with a lust for power. It would probably send her pack to that nightmare of a night.

"Maybe you don't understand. But, power is the only way one of us can avenge our families. Or do you not care about your parents and clan?" Kazu's eyes met his immediately. He did not just say that! Her fists clenched.

"How dare you! Of course I care!" This confused Sasuke.

"Then why aren't you taking up his offer?" Kazu let out a heavy breath.

"Eventually, the man who killed my clan will get hit by Karma. If it's me who delivers that hit, I would be ecstatic. However, I know it would be a while before I'm able to. I don't mind being patient. This promise of power wouldn't be my own. I wouldn't feel the same satisfaction if gained strength from Orochimaru." Kazu almost choked on his name.

"Any power is good enough when avenging your family." Sasuke stated as if she should have known that already. Kazu wanted to shake her head. He wasn't getting it.

"What do you plan on doing after you kill your brother?" Kazu suddenly asked, catching Sasuke off guard. What did that have to do with anything?

"No answer? Have you not planned for after you actually killed him? What then?" Kazu asked. Her voice was growing in conviction.

"I plan to rebuild my clan," was his quick reply. Kazu wanted to roll her eyes. Of course, she should have known.

"By killing the only other member alive?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed, but this time in anger.

"You wouldn't understand. Just like you don't understand what exactly is being offered to you." Sasuke practically growled back. Kazu took a step forward, her demeanor changing from hesitant to deadly. Sasuke didn't understand, and, by the looks of it, probably never would.

"No. You do not understand. And, you obviously are consumed by this plot to kill your brother. This power will do nothing for you. It will satisfy your thirst for but a moment. Then you will be lost. I pity you Sasuke. You do not see that you are digging your own grave." Kazu said in an even voice before beginning the trek home, which included walking past Sasuke.

"You're not leaving then." He stated more than asked. Their backs were to one another. Kazu stopped walking and took a deep breath. The wind blew through the clearing whipping her ponytail behind her. "You're not stopping me."

"No. I'm not. I wish you luck Sasuke. You're going to need it." Kazu spoke over her shoulder, not even looking at the boy the words were directed to, before walking towards her home.

Sasuke glanced back at Kazu. She was clueless. If she wanted vengeance, she needed power. She was just blind not to see it. Completely and utterly blind. He huffed as he walked off into the night, heading towards Orochimaru's. She would see the error of her ways soon enough.

()()()()()

Kazu hugged Naruto fiercely. He was going after Sasuke, along with Shikamaru (who had been made a chunnin), Neji, Kiba, and Choji.

Kazu could tell Naruto was upset. And she knew that Sasuke was one of Naruto's best friends or his best friend. She just hoped she fell into that category too.

"Remember Naruto. You can never be certain of your courage until you have faced danger. And, don't let anyone tell you otherwise, you ARE strong. If anyone can do this, YOU can." She whispered in his ears.

"Thank you, Kazu." He whispered back. They released each other. Naruto held his same old goofy smirk.

"I'll bring him back. BELIEVE IT!" He fist pumped the air and then turned to follow the others.

"Please be right." Kazu heard Sakura mutter under her breath. Kazu glanced at said girl. She had bags under her eyes with tears threatening to over spill. She was taking this hard.

"It's going to be okay." Kazu whispered to her as she pasted Sakura. Kazu shook her head as she watched the ground as she walked. She knew the truth. He wasn't coming back. It was a lost hope.

()()()()()

Kazu leaned back as she sat on her knees a top a roof. Instead of being put on a mission of any sort, she had been put on rebuilding. And, at first she had felt cheated. She felt like she wasn't doing anything.

And, then she saw the families. She saw their faces as they watched as she helped rebuild her house. Their eyes were filled with hope, and that hope grew with every board put up.

Her left hand came up and wiped the sweat from her forehead. Determined, she picked up the hammer again, continuing her work. She would do everything she could to help these families. They were innocent victims in some personal vendetta against someone in the village.

Whack! Another nail pierced the wood, anchoring it to the piece beneath it. The leaf was rebuilding slowly, but surely.

They had found another Hokage, Tsunade. The ninja not on recon or other missions were helping rebuild just like her. And slowly the village was looking like its old self again.

However, Orochimaru now wasn't the only threat to the Hidden Leaf. Sasuke's brother Itachi had shown his face again while Sasuke was still there. He was in some organization called the Akatsuki. And they were after Naruto and his Kyuubi. Perfect timing no?

She continued to whack away at the roof. She would do all that she could to help her village.

()()()()()

"I let him get away!" Naruto whined while slamming his fists against the table, shaking his bowl of ramen. Kazu sat across from him, sympathy clouding her eyes. Naruto was so upset.

"I need to get stronger, so I can bring him back." Naruto said gazing angrily at his bowl of ramen. Kazu reached over to him, loosening his clenched fist.

"Don't worry Naruto. You will." Kazu briefly wondered how long she could lie through her teeth before she cracked.

()()()()()

"Welcome Sasuke." Orochimaru grinned as the Uchiha walked into his lair. Sasuke's bored expression was his only response. He had better make him stronger. And, then once he was strong enough, he would be going after his brother. This was only the beginning.


	12. New Team, New Missions

Kazu watched as Naruto also left the village to train. Although this time, the person leaving wasn't betraying the village. He was officially going off to train, with permission from the new Hokage. He was to be trained by one of the legendary Sanin.

And, as she watched her best friend grin as he walked next to his new Sensei, she couldn't help but feel lonely. She was going to be without her best friend for a few years.

But, maybe this was a good thing. She waved one last time to her bright and goofy best friend before turning back into the village. She needed to find out what was going to happen to Sakura and herself, so she headed towards the Hokage building.

She weaved her way through the crowds of people within the village saying hello to some of the other genin but almost-chunnin ninjas just like her.

Finally she made it to her target only to see Kakashi-sensei walking towards her reading his special book.

"Good morning Kakashi-sensei!" she called as he halted before her. She could see his one eye glance at her.

"It's a good thing you are here; the Hokage wants to speak to the rest of Team 7." Kazu nodded following her sensei up to the Hokage's office. He knocked on the door before walking in with Kazu in-tow. Kazu noticed that Sakura was already within the room as she took her place next to her sensei.

"Ah good, now you are all here." The Hokage, Tsunade, said while leaning onto her desk. Her eyes gazed at the ninja before her. They lingered slightly on Kazu before moving on.

"With your other two members gone, I think it would be best if I reassigned the rest of team 7. Sakura has decided to study to be a Medical Nin and be my apprentice. Kakashi, you will return to being just a jonin for the time being giving assistance to the new chunnin and genin teams." She stated while looking at the person she was discussing.

Kazu couldn't help but feel slightly jealous at the fact that two of her teammates get to be trained by legendary Sanin. But, she just gets transferred to another team like she was nothing special. Maybe, it was time she stopped hiding her abilities?

"And Kazu, you are reassigned to Team Gai. Kakashi will escort you to the training grounds where they are right now. You are dismissed." Kazu and Kakashi bowed and began to exit the room. It was not lost on Kazu that Sakura stayed within the room causing her eyes to narrow in jealousy.

Almost angrily, she stalked behind Kakashi through the village. As they neared training ground three, Kazu could hear someone going off about how youthful someone was. She could hear another voice; just as enthusiastically exclaim that they agreed.

Kazu and Kakashi broke through the tree line to see two people; both in green jump suits, bowl haircuts, and bushy eyebrows; hugging each other and anime crying. The blonde stopped walking and stared wide eyed at the two. What in the world has Tsunade put her in?

She recognized the team though. The smaller jumpsuit guy's name was Lee. And he had this major crush on Sakura, one that rivaled even Naruto's weird obsession with that girl.

The girl's name was Ten Ten and she had fought the Sand ninja with the giant fan in the preliminaries of the third exam. She seemed to be a weapons master, or at least training to be one. Kazu could learn a few things about her kasurigama from this girl.

The other boy was the boy that fought Naruto in the third exam of the Chunnin exams. His name was Neji and he was a part of the Hyuuga clan. Neji was also Hinata's cousin, which is good for Kazu. She had always wanted to learn about the exact flow of chakra within the body.

As she examined her new teammates and was examined herself, the two jonin exchanged words before Gai announced that she was the newest member of their team and that she would fight one of them so he could assess how much Kakashi had taught her. Kazu could tell it was more of a jab at Kakashi-sensei than at her by the way he glared at the silver haired ninja.

"You shall fight…" Her new sensei, Gai-sensei, exclaimed pausing for dramatic effect, "Ten Ten." He pointed at the said ninja while she sighed and walked to the middle of the field. Kazu followed suit.

Be ready, she told Shaku mentally as she took her place in the middle of the field. She heard and answering growl on the wind causing her to smirk. She wasn't going to lose this fight. She was going to show them exactly what she could do.

Kakashi stuck to the side lines wanting to see exactly what she was holding back, or what his formal pupil wasn't able to show at the Chunnin exams. He just knew that she had something she had been hiding for her big fight in the Third exams, although it never came.

He stood next to Gai as he watched Ten Ten launch kuni towards Kazu only for her to avoid them before launching her own. Kazu appeared suddenly behind Ten Ten in the air aiming a round house kick to her head. The brunette ducked and then sent a punch in Kazu's direction. Kazu blocked.

"So what can you tell me about Kazu?" Gai asked momentarily pulling Kakashi's attention away from the fight before him. He slightly lowered his book to answer.

"She's more reserved. But, don't let that fool you. She is stubborn and will do what she wants. She is loyal though and she will not just blindly attack an enemy. Though, she is slightly secretive." Kakashi replied, turning his attention back to the fight.

Ten Ten was now in the air surrounded by spiraling scrolls. She was chucking various weapons in Kazu's way. The blonde was barely dodging them. She back flipped away from the aggressive weapon thrower. When she landed, she formed the hand sign Tatsu. Smoke gathered around her tattooed shoulder. It was quickly removed as wind blew it away to reveal a white dragon perched on her shoulder.

"Did you know about that?" Gai asked Kakashi. The silver haired ninja shook his head in a negative.

Kazu smirk before jumping to the right while Shaku took to the skies. It was time to perform her most powerful jutsu to end this. She gained Ten Ten's attention as she began performing the hand signs necessary for the jutsu. It also helped that Shaku flew out of view.

She concentrated chakra into her chest as she avoided another kuni. Kazu could see Shaku coming up behind the weapon master.

"Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" She yelled exhaling and releasing the chakra from her chest through her throat. It erupted into flames as it left her mouth and was stabilized by the hand near her mouth. Ten Ten dropped to the ground as her scrolls began to catch fire. Shaku then swooped down breathing fire, pushing the brunette away from the burning scrolls.

Running out of breath, Kazu then launched herself at Ten Ten. Shaku cut of the stream of fire from her mouth as Kazu flew towards the line of fire. Kazu then tackled Ten Ten to the ground. She pinned the girl beneath her with a kuni to the neck and dragon snarling in her face.

()()()()()

Blank black depths stared at the ceiling above them. Muscles ached. However he ignored his body call for rest. One arm slid underneath his pillow as the other came into her line of vision. He flexed his hand.

His training had been going smoothly. He was learning things he would have never heard of if he had stayed at Konoha. And, to be honest, it was only in times like this that he would truly think on what could have been if he had stayed behind.

He imagined he would still be living in his clan's now empty compound. He would also still be stalked by those crazed fan girls. He sneered at the thought. Contrary to common belief, he was quite ecstatic to have knocked her out the night he left.

He could also remember the look of utter disdain on Kazu's face as they had fought about joining Orochimaru. How could she not want to join him? She could have become stronger. But, he also wondered why Orochimaru had chosen her too. What was so special about her that she was on the same level as himself?

Slowly his eyes became heavy as sleep forced itself onto his senses. Sasuke drifted off to sleep trying to figure out what was so special about Kazu for Orochimaru to want her too.

()()()()()()

"The Kyuubi hasn't been seen around Konoha for several months now. It is safe to now assume that he is currently in another village. Your job is to convince one of his old team mates to tell us where he has gone."

Dark eyes rose from a bow. A slashed through Konoha head band glinted in the candle light.

"Yes leader."

()()()()()()

Wisps of blonde hair fluttered in the soft wind as she stood near the gates of Konoha. Blue pools gazed worriedly out into the forests surrounding the village. Fingers ghosted over her curse mark as she winced slightly. It has been hurting her of late.

Her eyes glanced around her searching for signs of her team and Orochimaru's men. Kazu had the feeling of being watched for the past couple of months since her reassignment of teams. The feeling was unsettling, especially when she saw a glimpse of her own official stalker from Orochimaru.

A smile found its way onto her face as she watched Lee and Gai-sensei run towards her. Smoke bellowed behind them as their racing feet kicked it up. Kazu raked her fingers through her hair as she put it into a ponytail. Her hair was now longer than it had been, reaching down to her shoulders while up.

"Good morning Kazu-chan!" Lee exclaimed while stretching and jogging in place. Gai-sensei began to yell something about being youthful. Ten Ten walked up at that moment, paling as she watched yet again as her sensei and his minnie me go off on yet another 'youthful' speech.

"Good morning Lee, Gai-sensei," Kazu said nodding to each person before turning to Ten Ten. "And good morning Ten Ten."

"Good morning Kazu. Are you ready to head out?" The brunette asked her friend as she jerked her thumb towards the forests. Kazu adjusted the back pack on her shoulders before giving her a thumbs up. Ten Ten giggled at Kazu's response, but quickly stopped when Neji walked up and began blushing.

"Good morning Neji," Kazu nodded to the Hyuuga. "Have you seen the girl we are supposed to protect today?" The pale eyed boy shook his head slightly in a negative.

"Her she comes!" Lee exclaimed while pointing to a girl their own age that was walking forward. Her hair was a sleek black that went down to her hid back. Shoulders were pulled back and her gate screamed pampered. Eyes of the greenest hazel glared at the forests. It was obvious she was used to the utmost luxury; but with the Leaf still trying to rebuild from the Sound's attack, this was the best they could do.

"Well, now that you're here, let's set off!" Gai-sensei yelled while he began to walk off into the sunset with Lee fallowing faithfully behind him. Kazu squinted in confusion. It was ten in the morning. How did they walk off into the sunset?

"Where's the carriage?" Their charge, Kimiko Kuso, asked while crossing her arms.

"There isn't one. We will walk." Neji said while taking point. Kazu and Ten Ten followed behind after both sharing a look. It was obvious that this was going to be a long mission. Kimiko stood dumbfounded for a moment before yelling at them to stop.

"H-hey! Wait up!" She called out as she ran to catch up. "I'm so going to tell my father about this." Kazu rolled her eyes before lightly touching her burning curse mark hidden within her fire tattoo. It was definitely going to be a long mission.

()()()()()

Dark depths watched as the pink haired ninja left the Hokage's building late at night. She had been hanging around the Hokage as of late. And however convenient that was, it was too dangerous to confront her about the kyuubi.

Slowly he stepped back into the shadows. The blackness of his coat blended in with the shadows around him while the red clouds camouflaged him into the foliage. It was quite sad that the so called kinochi walking by him didn't sense him. He could have laughed, but he rarely did that any more.

Gracefully, he slinked his way back to his camp where his partner was located. The soft glow of their fire breached through the dark leaves of the forest. No sound was made as he broke through the forest and into the small camp.

"So, who are we going to question?" a slightly rough voice asked next to the fire. His dark eyes glanced at his pale blue partner. The man he was stuck with resembled a shark: the gills and everything. A large sword lay on the ground next to his partner clad in the same coat as himself.

"The blonde. The others are too closely guarded. She had just left today on a mission which will make it easier for us to corner her." He replied emotionlessly. "Start to pack up camp. We leave right away to catch up to her." He then turned around gathering his organized materials.

The shark grumbled under his breath. "You could at least ask nicely Itachi."

()()()()()()

Kazu walked back into their camp with firewood piled high in her arms. A small sheen of sweat covered her skin from walking all day in the hot sun. It irked her that she wouldn't be able to remove it as quick as she wanted because of their charge.

"Neji-kun!"

Speaking of her charge. Kazu couldn't help but laugh at Neji's misery. It seemed as if their precious charge had taken a liking to the paled eyed boy. A giggle escaped her lips as she watched Ten Ten's anger at the girl. To the others, it was obvious both, Ten Ten and Neji, didn't like the attention Neji was receiving from the pampered girl.

"Relax Ten Ten. We get to ditch her tomorrow at her father's home. And, hopefully we make a speedy retreat before her and Neji get married!" Kazu cracked. Two sets of eyes glared at her. Both were full of hate and threatened death if she talked anymore about the Hyuuga's predicament.

"Not. Funny. Kazu." Ten Ten ground out before standing. "I'm going to scout the area to make sure it's secure."

"I'll tell Gai-sensei when he asks where you are." Kazu replied as Ten Ten rushed away from the site of her crush being crushed by the advances of another girl she couldn't pummel into the ground. Kazu closed off her blue orbs from the world around her and breathed in deep.

.

.

.

Her eyes flew open and her hand flew to the junction between her neck and shoulder. It stung and burned and throbbed. The pressing of her fingers to the burning flesh did nothing to elevate the pain. Her jaw clenched and her eyes closed in pain.

"Kazu-chan? Are you alright?" The blonde opened one of her eyes to see Lee crouched before her. Taking in a rugged breath, she opened her other eye and forced herself to ignore the pain shooting through her body. She nodded.

"Y-yeah Lee-kun. I'm fine. It's just a kink in my neck. No biggy." Kazu stuttered while rubbing her mark for affect. Lee looked unconvinced. His eyes lingered on her hand which was covering her mark from view.

"Just trust me Lee. I'm fine." Her voice held more conviction and was able to sway Lee slightly. After a pause, he nodded and moved over to his sleeping bag. Gai-sensei returned with their meal: fish a la cart. Ten Ten returned moments after him looking less angry.

It was hard for Kazu to relax as her pain intensified. And it worried her. This pain, she hadn't felt since Ichigo had placed the seal on her curse. She periodically scoped the area throughout her watch. And on her last scope before she fell into a restless sleep and gave her watch up to Ten Ten was a glint of light flashing off two round circles a considerable height above the ground.

()()()()()()

Worried eyes glanced at the foliage around her. Orochimaru's men were somewhere. Just. She has no idea where. It irked her. And, Kazu couldn't tell her team even though they were in danger.

Her foot faltered as another wave of pain rocked her. Her eyes darted to the left just in time to see a white and purple blur leave a tree branch. Blue eyes hardened.

She wouldn't play into their trap. It was obvious they wanted her on edge. They wanted her to fear them. HE wanted her to fear him. It was why he was pushing more power into her mark.

It had to be.

She brought up the rear as her team casually walked back to Konoha. And she was the only one who didn't jump back when one of Orochimaru's henchmen dropped before them. As well as being greeted by the normal uniform of his henchmen, black hair and silver eyes greeted Kazu.

"Hello…Kazu." He purred as he gazed over her team mates and stared into her eyes with a smirk. Kazu frowned. It had been a year since the Chunnin exams and even though he had Sasuke he wouldn't leave her alone. Why her?

"Orochimaru has a message for you."

()()()()()

Dark eyes watched from the shadows as the blonde girl from the Kyuubi's team fended off a minion of Orochimaru's. They watched as she kept her new team from entering the fight, even with force if need be. They planned as the battle heated.

He would fight her after she was exhausted from this fight. His partner and he would grab her and bring her back to the Akatsuki lair. They would then . . . retrieve the information about the Kyuubi from her no matter her . . . hesitations.

()()()()()()

Kazu winced as she felt power swell from her mark. A hand flew to the juncture as she blocked her opponent's katana. The burning of her mark began to spread like tentacles of an octopus. Pale lips formed into a smirk as he watched his master began to take a hold of the girl that had escaped him so many years before.

"Kazu!" her ears could hear Ten Ten's screams for her as Gai-sensei did what Kazu requested and held her back. Shaku hovered in the air; her leather white wings beating the air to stay put. Her blood red eyes furiously searched for an entrance to attack the estranged man attacking her master.

"Ah!" Kazu whimpered as the pain grew substantially. Her knees began to buckle under the pressure of the katana against her kuni. Nails pierced her skin in an attempt to stop the pain, or at least to distract her from the pain.

Gai, struggling to hold his student back from harm, called Lee to his side and asked him to run to the Leaf to get help. Lee nodded solemnly and began taking the weights off of his legs to run as quickly as he could to the Leaf. It appeared as if Orochimaru wasn't finished with the members of Team 7. Neji followed closely behind with his Byakugan activated to prevent any further surprises along the way.

Ten Ten and Gai watched in horror-ed awe as Kazu's visible blue chakra started to be consumed by a darker, purple chakra. They watched as black lines stretched across her skin creating the illusion of broken glass. They watched as she kneeled before the minion, as the blue and purple fought. It twisted, stabbed, molded, and battled. Blue vs. Purple.

"No!" Kazu bowed her head and clenched her eyes and jaw shut. He was in her head. Orochimaru's voice was like a siren calling her to her death.

_Join me . . . _Her nails dug into the juncture of her neck. Thick red liquid lines slowly slid down the contours of her collarbone.

No. He couldn't be in her head. She was stronger than this.

_Oh, but you're not. Only I can make you stronger. Come to me. Bow to me and I will give you and unlimited power . . . _His voice tempted her, called her to the dark side promising the cookies that were never there.

No.

"No."

"No!" She repeated as the blue began to push the purple back into the mark. Kazu still held a tight grip on her mark as she began to focus chakra into her hand over the mark. Shaku took the moment of surprise of the minion's and dove. Claws ripped his face as Shaku latched on; growling so fiercely that the leaves shook in the trees.

"I will not bow to you!" Kazu yelled as her chakra exploded from her body like a bomb. The black haired minion was thrown back along with Shaku, who deepen her claws into the face of the minion to stay put. Her mouth, open to growl continuously, poised at his throat. Fangs glistened as they flew through the air before sinking into the man's pale flesh.

Red liquid squirted from his pierced jugular as Shaku ripped her teeth from his neck. He gurgled as he died from suffocation. His body slumped to the ground. Shaku slithered around his neck and sat on his chest once his body stilled. A forked tongue cleaned her scaled lips and fangs of blood.

Kazu body was lying on the ground, a hand still clutching her neck and the mark that she had miraculously resealed. Occasionally, a blue wisp of chakra would leave her body. However, Gai and Ten Ten could barely feel her chakra level.

They hesitantly began to step toward their fallen teammate. It was unsuspected that Orochimaru wanted her too, but not surprising. The curse mark she held though. That was surprising. How had she gotten it?

Before either one could reach her, black and red clouds covered her body and a growl from Shaku was heard before it disappeared along with Kazu and her small white dragon.

()()()()()

Sasuke stood beside Orochimaru as he watched Kyoku attack Kazu per- Orochimaru's orders. This was a result of him asking why she was so special. Kabuto had laughed at that moment like it was the most hilarious thing he had ever heard.

But, now . . .

Now he knew.

All those times she had left practice on her own, she wouldn't act like Sakura. Apparently, she would go off training like himself. It certainly paid off too.

Kazu knew some Jutsu that even Orochimaru didn't know, if his surprised face was anything to go by. And he was also whispering about some scrolls.

"What scrolls are you talking about Orochimaru?" He asked with his void voice. Onyx eyes fallowed Kazu's movements from Kyoku's point of view. She was fighting more fiercely than he had ever witnessed. Is this how she would have fought in the Chunnin exams?

"Her clan's way of training is located in nine scrolls. All of which, only she knows the location of. Her clan was known for its specialty of summons." Orochimaru hissed. Summons? But, Sasuke thought the Korusakis were known for their fire jutsu. The Uchiha hadn't realized he spoke aloud until Kabuto answered him.

"She was only adopted. Her real clan is the Hotoya clan, which is known for their special connections to their summons as you can see."

In that moment, smoke graced Kazu's shoulder covered in her small feminine fire tribal tattoo that originated on her collarbone and hid her curse mark in plain view while she formed the hand sign Tatsu.

For the first time in a long time, Sasuke was surprised. A low growl erupted from the smoke. Red eyes stood out against blindingly white leathery scales as fangs bore threateningly and wings unfolded and folded like a clenching fist. A dragon. Kazu had a dragon? She was a Hotoya?

Weren't the Hotoyas killed like his clan, but from an outside source? Well, then why was she resisting Orochimaru to the point where she would pass out? Why did she deny becoming more powerful faster? Didn't she want to avenge her family?

_This power will do nothing for you. It will satisfy your thirst for but a moment. Then you will be lost . . ._

Why did she say that? How does she know that it would do nothing for him? Once he kills his brother, everything will be better. Everything will fall into place. Everything will be perfect.

_I pity you Sasuke . . ._

No. It is he who pities her. She doesn't know what she is saying. He is right. He is always right. He is an Uchiha after all.

They are always right.

He is always right . . .

.

.

.

Right?


	13. Liberation

A flinch rocked his body as the door to his cell was open. Bright green eyes watched as his tormentor dumped the body of his new cell mate in the middle of the floor. A dull thud expanded from the drop.

Through the torch's flickering light, he could see shackles restraining her wrists indicating that she would be feisty when she awoke. She had a blonde mane that haloed around her as she lay on the stone flooring. He wondered if she was his age; she couldn't be older than fifteen.

Legs straightened as he slowly rose from his pathetic excuse for a futon in the right corner; in fact, it was the only futon within the stone cell. A calloused hand ran through his unwashed charcoal black hair. The action smoothed out his hair as if he was subconsciously trying to make himself as presentable as possible for the first interaction with the opposite gender in months.

Dirt and dried blood was caked onto the threads of his fishnet shirt as well as his once clean brown pants. His black ninja sandals had long ago been removed. Skinny muscular limbs inched their way to the girl on the ground.

Upon closer inspection, he came to the conclusion that she was his age, fourteen. Her head band had been removed, just like his, so he had no way of telling which Hidden Village she resided from. It crossed his mind that she couldn't be comfortable laying on the stones.

To change that, he pushed her onto her back with much effort. He cursed himself for being out of breath after such a simple task. It's just to the bed, he reminded himself. One arm slithered underneath her knees and the other around her shoulders. Using his legs, he stood with the girl in his arms.

Shaky steps filled the voyage to the futon. He laid her cautiously down on the mat. He moved her arms down to her sides, revealing a feminine tribal tattoo going down her left shoulder. Fingers brushed her blonde hair out of her face after he straightened her legs out.

"AAAHHHH!"

He winced as the cries of the tortured screamed their agony to all those who would listen. This brutality was not something he would wish on anyone. Emeralds gazed down at the sleeping girl. May be she would help him escape, unlike the last guy.

()()()()()

Fingers slowly pulled her into consciousness. First to come was the mental acknowledgement of the fact that she had blacked out from her fight with Orochimaru's henchman. Second was the realization that she couldn't hear the annoying beep of a heart monitor commonly found in hospital rooms. Unbidden, a groan escaped her lips and she arched her back slightly, seeking comfort.

Sore didn't even describe the feeling her muscles were screaming at her brain. They felt tight; and any movement would result in a harsh ache resounding through her body. Another groan escaped her throat.

Her wrist felt heavy as she lifted a hand to rub her temple. Blue orbs flew open as her other hand lifted when her brain didn't tell it to. Her bright blue eyes blinked as she tried to determine if she was blind or if the room she resided in was as dark as the darkness that resided behind her eyelids.

"What the-" she whispered as she maneuvered to sit up. Kazu winced as her curse mark stung slightly.

"Here let me help you." An unfamiliar voice said softly as slightly coarse hands assisted her in her set task. Her eyes darted to the owner of the helping hands. Immediately she knew he was not a threat. It appeared as if he was a prisoner. She glanced down at her wrists to see shackles. It appeared as if she was one to.

Her body tensed as the reality of her situation hit her. Blue scrutinized the dimly lit room before focusing on her seemingly cellmate. He had a spiky black mane that blended in with the shadows of the cell. It was obvious he hadn't been in the sun for a while because his skin was a sickly pale. However, his eyes seemed to hold a fire that screamed rebellion. Bright green crashed with bright blue.

"Thank you. I'm Kazu of the Hidden Leaf." She nodded in greeting. The male before did the same.

"I'm Mamoru of the Hidden Mist." A skinny arm reached across to a small ration of bread he had saved for her. He brought it into her line of sight. A small smile found its way onto his lips as he watched her eyes sparkle at the site.

"Thank you." She whispered as she raised her shackled hands to grip the bread. Small hands brought the morsel to her lips as she nibbled, knowing not to eat too fast.

Suddenly the door to their cell was slammed open. The silhouette of a man shined in through the bright doorway. Those held within the cell squinted due to the bright light. Mamoru gripped her wrist as the intruder walked closer.

The intruder ignored Mamoru and gripped Kazu's shackles, lifting her to her knees. A whimper escaped her lips at the movement. The man pulled her forward again, ripping her wrist from Mamoru's grasp.

"It's time for your interrogation, Kazu."

()()()()

For freedom to rise,

The oppressor must fall.

()()()()

She whimpered as she was thrown back into her cell bloody and beaten. Copper filled her mouth as she swallowed the thick red liquid. She tried to move, but her beaten body refused.

It also didn't help that she could hear Shaku's screams as they tortured her too.

But, they wouldn't get anything out of her. She would not tell them about where Naruto was. What type of friend would she be if she did?

Briefly, she wondered how long she had been living within her small dark cell with Mamoru. She knew it had been a long time. It's just she doesn't have any way to tell if when she sleeps is actually night time considering how many times she had been beaten into unconsciousness.

"Kazu, you need to get up." Mamoru whispered as he lifted her off the hard stone ground and unto the futon next to him. Kazu groaned as she leaned against him for support.

"I'm through with this." She complained as she leaned heavily on his shoulder. Mamoru looked at the now frail girl next to him. Was she suggesting what he thought she was?

"We need to find a way out." Mamoru smiled as she confirmed his suspicions. Finally, he had a cellmate that has the will to escape too.

()()()()

Blood will be shed

()()()()

It was obvious that the Akatsuki knew Mamoru and Kazu were bonding in their time together locked in the cell. And, now they were using that fact to torture them both more.

Mamoru called to Kazu to as he watched her get beaten by Itachi. He pulled on his chains trying to reach her. Muscles strained against metal in a futile attempt to escape and help the girl before him. This wasn't supposed to be happening.

He protected her. He was the one she held onto as she cried because of the pain. He was the one that tended her injuries. He was the one that guarded her as best as he could from these monsters.

And, right now . . .

He couldn't.

He couldn't even really tell her it was okay because his voice was muffled by the gag shoved in his throat. Green eyes glared daggers at the one of two only living Uchihas left as he punched Kazu in the face. If looks could kill, the older Uchiha would be six feet under in seconds.

Emeralds widened though as Kazu did the unthinkable.

Itachi trailed his fingers across his face to wipe away the blood and spit the beaten girl before him had launched at him. He cocked his hand back and punched her again.

And, again she straightened and looked him in his dark pools. Her eyes promised retribution. Then, her eyes found Mamoru's eyes.

"This is not your fault, Mamoru." Kazu had taken another breath to speak but Itachi interrupted her with a punch.

Mamoru went slack against his chains as he watched Kazu stand up to Itachi as her beating worsened. Is this why she always seemed worse off than him after her torture?

()()()()()

Sacrifices will be made

But . . .

The idea we all fight for

Will live on

()()()()()

Kazu gently touched Mamoru's shoulder as he sulked in the corner of their cell. Her bruised face gazed at her cellmate with sympathy. She slowly pulled him into a hug. Mamoru buried his face into her neck as he whispered over and over. She smoothed out his hair.

"Sh. It's okay Mamoru. For us to be free, sacrifices must be made."

()()()()()

He scoffed at the idea. Orochimaru using him? Ha! He was using Orochimaru. A scoff left his lips as he walked away from behind the door of which he overheard Orochimaru and Kabuto talking.

In the past year and a half that he had trained with Orochimaru, he had learned a lot and changed.

He still was unemotional: only showing anger at certain times. The blue jumpsuit he once wore was now gone. An open white haori took its place. His waist was covered with a purple rope. Blue loose pants hung from his hips. And, blue ninja shoes protected his feet. No headband could be found on his person. Sasuke had become the true essence of a missing ninja.

And, he was stronger. Soon, he would be able to kill his brother. Soon he would avenge his family and clan. Soon, he would prove Kazu wrong.

The first test for his strength . . .

Kill Orochimaru . . .

()()()()()

The smallest action can spark the flame that ignites a Revolution

()()()()()

The Akatsuki wanted to make an example of Kazu. She was fighting back. She was starting to cause Mamoru to fight back. It was time she was taught a lesson, in front of the other prisoners.

She could feel the eyes of the others on her. And as Itachi began to beat her she decided that now was the time to escape. It was time to start a riot.

Squared shoulders and a raised head met Itachi's next punch. His fist hit the floor next as she rolled away from him. Shakily, she stood, gripping her bruised stomach. Blue locked with green communicating that now was the time and to just wait for the signal.

"Bitch! Learn your place!" Itachi snarled as he moved closer to her. Kazu spat blood at his feet.

"No."

()()()()

The strongest weapon against tyranny is

The will of the individual

()()()()()

All it took was five more times of her standing up to Itachi before the once cowering prisoners to become filled with the defiance Kazu was emitting. One prisoner punched the shark man within the room with them.

That's all it took for a riot to break out. Mamoru and Kazu meet up with each other through the rioting prisoners and snuck their way out. Mamoru had used one of his earth jutsu to create a path out of the rock to escape their hell.

Once out, they booked it to the nearest village. Kazu begged a shop owner for the direction to the leaf village before grabbing Mamoru's wrist and dragging him in that direction.

They stumbled several times, tumbling from the tree branches as their chakra faltered. Kazu breathed a sigh of relief as she landed unsteadily in front of the gates of Konoha. Mamoru collapsed behind her as she called for help.

The sight of guards rushing towards them was the last thing Kazu saw before she passed out.

()()()()()

Weeks had passed by from that fateful day when Kazu had returned to Konoha. Her team had come to see her every day. Kazu hadn't thought that she would ever miss the ever eccentric Rock Lee and Gai-sensei.

However, she was mistaken.

Their cheerful and clueless antics were a great reprieve from the ark gloominess of what she had gone through the past year and a half. Even Mamoru agreed about how great watching their antics were.

During the stay at the hospital, those of the Leaf quickly realized that Kazu and Mamoru had bonded during their stay with the Akatsuki. They never strayed too far from the other. Their eyes always continuously scanned the room, looking for any dangers.

A true testament to how far they would go to protect each other happened when Mamoru had awoken in the hospital before Kazu. They had been placed in separate rooms; and when he had awoken to find her missing, he went running through the hospital searching for her. He had threatened several medic ninjas with syringes demanding he be taken to where she was being held.

Once he was taken to her room, he had immediately rushed to her side. Mamoru had forgotten about the ANBU now surrounding him as he checked her for any serious injuries. He then demanded he stay in her room to make sure she would be safe even after and ANBU by the name of Ichigo tried to reassure him that Kazu, his adopted baby sister, would be safe.

It was then that Tsunade realized how much they bonded in the Akatsuki prison.

Once they were allowed out of the hospital, Tsunade had thought it would be a good idea if they lived in the same house considering they still held the prison mentality. And, once again, the keys to the Hotoya compound were handed back to a member of the clan.

Other changes happened while the two escapees talked with the Hokage. Mamoru was accepted into Konoha as a chunnin. Kazu's rank as a genin was replaced with the rank of chunnin. And, they were both placed on a team together with another newly made chunnin, Riku.

Riku had silver hair down to his shoulders. Sea blue eyes stared out from underneath his shaggy silver hair. He was taller than both Kazu and Mamoru; Kazu was the smallest of the three. Being from the Village hidden in the Snow, he specialized in Suiton **(A/N: Water)** and Hyouton **(A/N: Ice)** chakra.

He wore a light blue jacket with white fur around the hood over a fishnet shirt underneath. Black pants hung from his hips. The bottom of his pants tightened around his shins by black gauze that disappeared underneath his black ninja sandals. His black Konoha head band was worn around his forehead in the traditional fashion. A kuni pouch was worn on his left thigh.

It was good that Kazu and Mamoru received a Suiton and Hyouton user for their team. This made their team well rounded.

Mamoru, even though he came from the Village hidden in the Mist, specialized in Doton **(A/N: Earth)** and Fuuton **(A/N: Wind)** chakra. He had decided to change his ninja clothing though the day he became a ninja of the Hidden Leaf.

His once grey and white clothes were replaced by green and brown. A simple green shirt covered his torso. Brown fingerless gloves were worn on his hands. Hanging from his hips were brown shorts. Mamoru's kuni pouch was on his right thigh. Black ninja sandals also covered his feet. And, he too wore his black Konoha in the traditional style on his forehead.

Last but not least, Kazu completed the team. Her specialty of Raiton **(A/N: Lightning)** and Katon **(A/N: Fire) **chakra completed the coverage of chakra types for her team, making it well rounded.

And she too had decided to change her ninja outfit. She now wore a red belly shirt than exposed her naval with a fishnet tank top underneath. Long gone were her shorts. They were replaced with black pants like Riku's. Just like the others of her team, she wore black ninja sandals. She now had side bangs covering her forehead and her blonde hair reached down to her mid-back, cut into several layers making it lighter than it would have been if it was all one length.

For the first month after being released, Kazu mourned the loss of Shaku and her kasurigama. She had left them back with the Akatsuki, not thinking about grabbing them during her escape.

Kazu's grief was cut down when she woke up to see Shaku resting on her bed by her feet with her kasurigama. She was so happy that she had let out a squeal and engulfed Shaku in a hug. Her squeal had also caused Mamoru to wake up in the other twin bed held within the room thinking she was in trouble.

At first, he and Riku had been hesitant of Shaku. But, they learned to accept her and not be freaked out by the mini dragon Kazu had.

After a few months, Mamoru and Kazu's builds returned to normal. Mamoru was no longer skinny and muscular. He was built and big, but not overly so. Kazu was still skinny, but she was not just bones and skin any more. Her built became more athletic and her curves became a little more pronounced.

In addition, during those months, her team became a prominent choice for tough missions. Tsunade chose them for tough C-ranked and many B-ranked missions. And, for Kazu, it felt nice to actually be able to be useful to her village while using her full potential.

()()()()()

Kazu's team walked through the forests that surrounded Konoha for miles. They had a simple C-ranked mission to bring a secret scroll to the Sand village. It was a nice vacation from their usual hard missions.

Riku was in the middle of their formation considering he held the scroll. Kazu held up the left flank as she continuously held her kasurigama at the ready. Shaku was nearby but out of sight. Mamoru held up the right flank, a kuni held in his right hand. Kazu was amiably chatting away although keeping her guard constantly up.

"I want to look through the bizarre in Suna. Maybe I could find a cool shirt." Kazu said hopefully and she scanned the trees. Riku and Mamoru rolled their eyes, but didn't voice any snide remarks. That is because ever since her ordeal with the Akatsuki, she had become more like Naruto in focusing on the small things while Mamoru had become quieter.

The team stopped as they heard a scoff ahead of them. Three pairs of eyes focused on the youngest Uchiha in Orochimaru goon clothing. Immediately, all three relaxed into defensive positions. Kazu and Mamoru moved closer to Riku to protect the scroll.

"It's just like Leaf ninja to be more focused on insignificant things rather than on their mission." He called mockingly across the forest. Kazu's small smile bent into a frown. She raised her kasurigama behind her as she glared at the raven haired traitor before her.

Shaku be ready . . .

"Go ahead. I'll take care of the traitor." Kazu hardened voice commanded her team as Sasuke matched her glare. Mamoru glanced at Kazu before taking off after Riku. Sasuke moved to fallow them, but Kazu jumped to block his way. She landed in front of him in a slight crouch, her kasurigama spinning behind her.

"Sorry traitor, but you're not getting away that easily." She practically growled as she stared him down. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows in slight confusion. She was the only one in the Village who called him that. The others called him by his name, but not her. It . . . bothered him.

"Like you could stop me." He replied back with no emotion. He unsheathed his Katana, his new weapon of choice, and rushed her. Kazu ducked out of the way and swiped at him with her kasurigama. Sasuke flipped out of the way and landed a couple of feet away. A scowl present on his face.

"I'm not here to stop you. I'm just here to delay you until they deliver the scroll." Kazu answered as she launched her kasurigama spinning towards him. He scoffed at the attempt. Stepping out of the projectile's way, he placed his blade in between the chains stopping its movement. Sasuke then pulled on the blade trying to make Kazu stumble.

Instead, Kazu launched herself forward with the tug. Tumbling in the air, she flipped forward and brought her leg out in a drop kick while tugging on her kasurigama chain. Sasuke had to let go of his Katana to escape her drop kick as he jumped to the left.

Kazu gripped his Katana as she landed dislodging it from the chain of her chained sickle. A jerk on the chain brought it back into her hands. Feeling chakra rushing up behind her, she flipped forward and out of the way, bringing his katana with her.

She landed in a crouch and spun. She released his katana and it embedded itself into the tree to her left. Sasuke glanced at his katana in the tree before glaring at the blonde haired ninja before him.

"Traitor, a bit of advice," She called as she straightened from her crouch. The blade of her sickle was still spinning behind her. "If you're still on the path of revenge, you better be ready to dig two graves." And then with a poof of smoke, she was gone.

Sasuke tilted his head slightly confused. Where did she go? He glanced around and searched for her chakra signature. But, it was gone.

And, what did she mean by that?

_On the path to revenge, you better be ready to dig two graves . . . _

He glared at his own katana stuck in the tree. How could she always do this? She was the complete opposite of the other Leaf ninja. She would always make him second guess his decision to leave the Leaf. She would always make him wonder if he was going to kill his brother for the right reasons when he was always so sure before he confronted her on the battle field.

Why was that?

Why was she different?

Why did she affect him like this?


	14. He Returns

Kazu sat on her knees before her scrolls. For once, as she studied the worn paper, she realized just how old they were. She could faintly see the lines other's blood has drawn from when they were still on the path. Hesitantly, she reached out. Slight shivers rocked her hand as she traced the faint lines. One of those lines could have been her parent's.

Blue eyes scanned the room to make sure she truly was alone. The room was that of a traditional dojo. With white rice paper walls and sliding doors, bamboo floors, and low lighting created a very traditional ambiance. The people of Konoha were very traditional; and the Hotoya clan was of the utmost, following traditions since the making of the small clan.

Kazu could remember watching as a little girl as boys would go through the coming of age test. She could remember watching as the boys would execute a form with their dragon familiars. The vision of human and dragon moving together, their bodies twisting just barely missing each other, and the wisps of fire spinning was such a sight to see.

She also remembered being jealous of the girls as they went through their own rite of passage. While the boy's own rite had been harsh and full of strength, the girl's was graceful and dance-like. Their movements across the ground, through the air, and around their familiar were so beautiful to her young eyes. And with the wisps of fire glowing on their faces made them look so fierce, so strong. Kazu had always looked forward to her own rite of passage.

The rite of passage for a young Hotoya clan member happened when the child turned seventeen, which was just months away for Kazu. When she had begun to read about it in her instruction scroll, excitement rocked through her body. It was through her family's traditions that she felt closer to them. She felt…whole, almost.

A jolt traveled across her finger tips. Hair rose on her arms as she jerked back. Her eyes immediately glanced down at the scroll before her. It still kind of freaked her out on how life-like the scrolls were. They always seemed to know if she would veer off track. Removing her hand, she began to read.

**_It is time to begin the journey to perform your rite of passage. Young one, you must perform each task diligently and painstakingly precise. To begin, prick your finger and drop your blood onto the paper. Follow the instructions given. _**

As if it was the norm, which it was for the way of the Hotoya, she raised a kuni to her thumb and pressed the tip into her flesh. Wincing out of habit, she placed pressure against her thumb to draw out more of the thick red liquid that made her body run.

Blue followed as the red spread across the yellowed scroll. She watched as her blood followed the lines already mark on the paper and creating its own paths. Her hands molded into the hand signs her blood instructed: Ne, Tora, Tatsu, Mi, and I. *

A bright flash ignited as if a lightning bolt just struck the ground before her. She blindingly blinked, trying desperately to return her eye sight from just seeing white. Fire crackled in the background. The air had changed. It wasn't the light air of the dojo. This felt heavy, damp, as if in a cave.

In an instant, her vision went from filled with bright white to clothed in defining black. Firelight slowly faded into sight. And, as her vision returned, she quickly scanned the area around her. It looked to be a temple in a cave. Columns carved from the rock held the ceiling from crushing her. Torches mounted on the wall lit the walk way before her, which seemed to stretch on forever.

Cautiously, she moved to her feet. Where was she? What happened to the dojo? How did she get out? Glancing over her shoulder, she was met with solid rock. Obviously that wasn't the way out. Blue gazed down the lit pathway. There was only one way to go, forward.

With her right hand, she reached to grab a kuni only to find her kuni pouch gone. She quickly searched her person for all of her other weapons. She angrily glanced around. That was just great. Of course this would happen to her.

Still peeved about her missing weapons, she set out forward. As she walked, she glanced around at her surroundings. To her surprise, there were pictures painted and carved into the walls. There were pictures of dragons fighting each other, dancing together, and dancing with humans. She saw men and women in traditional garb with dragons. What was this place?

It seemed as if the tunnel continued on for miles. She felt as if she had been walking down the picture covered path for hours. And then, suddenly it changed into a huge room. The ceiling abruptly raised several stories and the walls suddenly widened several meters. Torches and columns of black stone rimmed the room. Before her was the picture of a giant golden dragon. Its body was coiled and poised to strike while its teeth were bared.

Kazu felt entranced as she traced the outline of the dragon with her eyes. For some reason, in this unknown place, she felt safe. She felt protected, which was something she hadn't felt since she was kidnapped.

The sound of whistling wind to her left pulled her out of her musings. With her body still facing forward in the middle of the room, she examined the shadows to her left. Her eyes narrowed, the blue hues flashing in the torch light.

A shadow moved in her peripherals, drawing her attention away from her left. Soon, she was turning in circles trying to get a clear look at the moving shadow. As she turned to face the Golden Dragon once more, she was suddenly staring straight into golden eyes. The pupils were slit like a cat's. Clouds of hot breath brushed against her skin as the beast before her breathed in and out. The grey smoke curled around her limbs.

**Kazu . . .**

The blonde pulled her eyes away from the golden eyes before her and glanced around for the person who spoke her name. However, she was only accompanied by the great Golden beast before her. Blue once again locked with gold.

**Kazu, I am Junkin. I am your summon and yours alone. I only respond to your chakra type. I am yours as you are mine. Do not be afraid. I will forever be with you. **

But what of Shaku? She had always thought her family's familiars and summons were one in the same. This wasn't making sense.

**Shaku is my stable link to your world. We dragons are spiritual beings. And because of this, we need a link to your world. It also means we had to be picky about who we chose to create a blood bond with. We chose your clan because of its loyalty and faithfulness. You will find, Kazu, that when you return back to your world Shaku will have undergone some changes. **

Kazu stumbled back two steps, allowing her to focus on more than just the eyes of the great beast before her. Its scales were that of the purest gold. The sharp talons of its feet were that of the sharpest white. When it opened its mouth, its teeth were the most deadly ivory. Its forked tongue was a dark blood red that contrasted beautifully with the ivory of its deadly fangs.

She found it hard not to fall to her knees as the Golden Dragon rose on its hind legs and stretched to its full height. A mighty roar was released, which shook the whole room. Kazu was captured in awe. Junkin dropped heavily onto all fours. He shook his shoulders to loosen his body. His tail flipped to lie on the opposite side of his body.

She watched as he seemed to breathe in deeply. Her eyes widened as he revealed his fangs. Kazu could see the flames lick their way from his throat as he roared in her face. The flames encased her. They touched her skin and surprised her when they were cool to the touch. However, she still jerked every time a flame came to close.

**Master my sword like you have mastered your kasurigama. And come back to me when you are ready to learn my jutsu.**

And through the spectacle of fire, blue remained locked with gold. It was as if she knew she would be fine as long as she looked into Junkin's eyes. They spoke of protection, of safety, of strength. And how she wanted to be so sure of those things. The fire faded as a grey smoke escaped the nostrils of Junkin. Kazu's eyes slowly closed.

Kazu was awoken abruptly as Mamoru shook her. He had known she was going to be studying from her family's scrolls and not to disturb her. But, her usual two hours of studying turned into four than six. When it hit eight hours of no sign of her or movement or sound from the dojo, he decided to go in and check on her. It was then that he had found her lying on her side, curled around a mostly blank scroll. Fear over took him and he began to shake her.

It was only when her blue eyes opened and focused on him that he calmed and his heart rate decreased from its outrageous speed. He watched as she glanced around the room confused before looking down at her hand seriously confused. His green pools followed the direction of her own blue ones to see a short katana in its sheath held in her hand.

The sheath was obsidian black with golden ribbon used to secure it to ones person tied around it. The handle was a weave between gold and black. As Kazu gazed upon her new weapon, a vision of Junkin, at full height, roaring came into her mind's eye.

Not liking how Kazu zoned out, Mamoru pulled her to her feet. He respectfully closed the scroll without looking at the words within. He then turned back to his blonde friend.

"I think that is enough training for today. Let's get you to bed Kazu-chan. We have a hard mission to start tomorrow, bright and early."

()()()

He was excited. It was plain and simple. He couldn't hide it just as much as he couldn't hide his love, and damn near obsession, of ramen. It could be seen in his huge goofy grin and in the bounce in his step. And, it definitely could be heard in his still loud as ever voice.

He was going home. Finally after more than three years, he was going home. He would finally be able to see all of his friends again. He would finally be able to have his favorite ramen again. He would finally be able to bring Sasuke back to the village like he had promised himself. And, he couldn't forget that he would see his best friend again, Kazu Korasaki.

It was going to be a good day; he could tell.

The lush trees around him thinned out into a training ground. His grin grew. He was close. He was almost officially home. Naruto excitedly glanced at his sensei next to him, the Pervy Sage as he called him. The white haired man seemed happier than usual. Maybe it was because of the hot springs nearby. Naruto shook his head.

"Oomph," Naruto grunted as a body slammed into his. He stumbled back but caught his balance. He glanced up to see a girl before him, who was slightly shorter than him. Her blonde hair was held back in a ponytail and the tips seemed to brush her shoulders. The head band of Konoha hung around her neck. A red shirt over a fishnet top covered her torso. On her hips hung black pants that tightened around her shins and disappeared into her black ninja sandals.

Blue clashed with blue as she stared at him. She seemed so familiar to him, like he had seen her before. His blue eyes narrowed in confusion as his mouth opened to shout his mind.

"Hey, watch where you are going!" But, unlike most people of the village she just smiled for a second.

"It's good to see you back Naruto. We have all missed you dearly. I'm sorry I can't stay; I have a mission. I'll see you when I get back." She saluted him and then jumped off. Naruto followed her escape from the situation with his eyes. Who was she?

The Pervy Sage just shook his head at the clueless Naruto. Sometimes he was the definition of the blonde in blonde jokes. That girl had been Naruto's best friend and he didn't even know who it was. Yet, the man who only saw her when she was saying goodbye to Naruto before he left could tell who it was. Naruto sometimes. He rolled his eyes. That boy.

()()()()

Kazu huffed angrily as she jumped from tree branch to tree branch in formation with her team. Riku held the front while Mamoru brought up the rear. She couldn't believe Naruto had forgotten her, or that Tsunade would just happen to send her on a mission the day Naruto returned. Of course, that would happen to her.

But despite everything, she was happy. Naruto had seemed to have grown and matured from his time with the legendary Sanin. It seemed to have been good to him, those three years. Better than hers at least.

"Guys, be alert. It seems we have company." Riku whispered through their earpieces. Kazu's hand rested against her kasurigama's handle while she stayed in formation. This is not good. She had been hoping the Hokage's speculations for this mission had been unfound. But, it seemed as if they were true.

It could have been a simple mission: deliver a scroll to the Village hidden in the Snow. However, there had been some recent developments in the area. Orochimaru, it seems, had taken interest in the area. No one is sure why. But, the Village Hidden in the Snow is concerned. Hence, why they were traveling there right now.

And, by the feel of the chakra signatures surrounding them, he didn't want anyone interfering. They moved closer together as the four unknown chakra signatures moved in.

"We must get the scroll to the Hidden Snow." Riku said through gritted teeth as he prepared for battle by grabbing a kuni. The scroll was located on Kazu's person, making her the one to protect and be last to enter battle if at all.

Shaku be ready, Kazu called to her now golden dragon. Kazu never liked to pull Shaku into a fight at the beginning, but with her team being out numbered she figured it would be best to have Shaku take out the odd bad guy out.

()()()()

Naruto couldn't say that he wasn't happy. He was with team Kakashi at his favorite ramen place. He was eating ramen with Sakura . . . and Kakashi, but technically this could be a date. All his old friends had welcomed him with open arms and remembered him. The village hadn't changed too much, and they welcomed him with open arms too.

He should be happy, ecstatic even. However, he wasn't. And it was because of Kazu. He hadn't seen her all day. She hadn't come up to say hey, to welcome him back, or to scold him for leaving in the first place. And, whenever he brought her up people said she was doing fine then quickly switched the subject.

"Naruto, are you okay? You got silent for a moment." Sakura said, drawing Naruto's attention. Naruto glanced up from his almost empty ramen bowl.

"Where's Kazu?" He asked as he glanced back and forth between his two team mates. Sakura glanced at Kakashi to see if he would answer the blonde before answering him herself.

"She is on a mission right now Naruto. I believe she left this morning with her team. Why?" Sakura asked hoping he wasn't going to ask how she had been the past three years. It was best if Kazu told him about that herself.

Naruto's mind eye pulled up the picture of the girl he saw this morning. Then a picture of Kazu flashed in his mind's eye. This caused Naruto to want to beat his head against the counter. She probably thought he was a total jerk now.

The girl earlier was Kazu, and he hadn't recognized her. Wow. All he could say was wow. It seemed like he needed to apologize once she returned from her mission. And then he could catch up with her about the past three years.

"No reason. I was just wondering where she was because I hadn't seen her all day."

()()()

Kazu stood back to back with Mamoru and Riku as they were surrounded by their opponents. They were being encircled by what seemed to be a lord's men. They didn't wear the garbs of ninja, but those similar to a Samurai. Swords were at their hips and they held the handle of their swords posed to unsheathe it.

Kazu smirked as she spotted Shaku circling high above them, ready to attack when signaled. She then tapped both Mamoru and Riku and jerked her head up as if popping it. They both rolled their eyes to hide glancing up to confirm Kazu's signal. Now they weren't out numbered.

"Just give us the scroll and we will let you go." The leader of the four said while trying to intimidate them by circling them.

"I'm afraid we can't do that." Riku responded following the man with his eyes while he was in his line of sight. The man smirked, happy about his answer.

"That's fine. We like doing things the hard way anyway." With that said he removed his sword from its sheath and lunged for Kazu. Shaku dove through the air with tucked in wings to increase her speed. Like a bolt of lightning, she shocked the man as her teeth sunk into his throat. Thus, the one sided fight began.


	15. His Death

Kazu side stepped to avoid the swing of her opponent's sword. She grabbed his wrist with her left hand and hit his forearm with her right palm. She had increased her chakra in her hand to make the blow stronger. A sickening pop resounded as the man's arm bent at an odd angle. Not missing a beat, Kazu twisted his arm over ignoring his cries.

His other hand contacted with her cheek causing her to release her grip. She jumped back to avoid his haphazard punch. She began to spin her kasurigama behind her as she watched her opponent grab at his broken arm to try to reset it.

"You bitch!" He called as he became preoccupied with trying to dull his pain. Kazu scoffed as she checked on her teammates.

Shaku was doing just fine. In fact, she seemed to be doing great. The man she had attacked was lying on the ground in a pool of blood. She sat in all her golden glory upon his chest licking the blood from her teeth as if it was the most delicious thing ever.

Riku was also doing fine too. It always seemed to Kazu that Riku was just toying with his opponents. It just always seemed too easy for him.

And Mamoru seemed to be doing more than just fine too. That probably had to do with the fact that these men weren't ninja. They couldn't move as fast as her team and she could. It kind of wasn't fair for them. But, then again, they were the ones to attack first.

She heard her opponent pop his bone back in place. In response, she slung her kasurigama towards him. He stepped out of the way. Kazu smirked as she yanked on the chain, pulling the kasurigama back and into his back. He cried out as she pulled him close enough to kick.

He flew back into a tree as the kasurigama was ripped from his body. He slumped to the ground, not moving. Kazu readied her chained sickle as she examined her teammates fight. Only, she found them done with their fights as well.

Shaku growled before she pumped her wings to fly over to Kazu and perch on her shoulder. Riku and Mamoru walked up to her while examining the trees around them.

"We should keep moving." Riku said still glaring at the trees.

"Right. Everyone okay?" Kazu asked as they took off towards their destination. Small 'yeah's were her only responses. It was obvious this mission was a lot more complicated than they suspected, a lot more dangerous. Especially since they were attack within the Fire Country by some Lord's men from the Snow country.

It seemed as if the only person Orochimaru hadn't influenced was Koyuki Kazahana the leader of the Snow country. By being attacked by feudal lords' men, it was obvious Orochimaru has influenced some already iffy people.

"Guys, as of now, this mission consists of more than taking a scroll there and back. We will help the Snow country in any way we can." Kazu called through the earpieces as they ran in formation.

"Roger." Mamoru replied almost instantaneously. However, Riku never replied. She knew he was there because his chakra was steadily moving beside her. Worried, she glanced to her left.

His face was solemn. Grave. He was worried. And, well, Kazu couldn't blame him. She knew how horrible the actions of Orochimaru could affect people. Take Sasuke for example. He betrayed everyone that cared for him just because of an unfound and empty promise. Take even her for an example. She no longer had a blood family because of that monster.

Riku had every right to be worried. His family was in danger by just the mention of Orochimaru's name, especially since the Snow village really wasn't a ninja village.

Kazu's resolve hardened. She would not allow Orochimaru to ruin another family for as long as she lived. His reign of terror in the Snow country was going to end. She would make sure of it.

"Riku, everything will be fine. We will do everything in our power to make sure of it."

The said white haired young man looked at the side towards Kazu. It shocked him sometimes on how well she could read him. But, he was thankful. Thankful for the opportunity to protect his homeland, to protect his parents.

Though he wondered why she wasn't following the mission to the tee like she usually did. This seemed completely out of character. And he couldn't help but wonder why.

()()()()

Kazu scolded herself for not packing any warm winter clothing besides the white cloak that hung from around her neck. She should have remembered how could it was when she came here the first time with team 7. The hail and the snow blowing in the strong wind cut through the thin white wool as if it was nothing.

And, she should have thought of Shaku too, who was, as of the moment, curled in her arms trying to stay warm by sharing their body heat. Shaku had a steady flame going every time she exhaled trying to keep her master and herself warm. This worked until she had to inhale again. It probably looked weird to others, Kazu having a steady glow coming from her chest, then it disappearing, and then it reappearing again.

Riku seemed to be doing just freaking fine, which Kazu found completely unfair. All he had done was zip up his jacket and pull the hood up. He seemed to be right at home. This, she guessed, in a way was true. Considering they were almost to the capitol city.

Mamoru seemed to be doing fine too. He wore the same cloak she did. So, why was she so freaking cold?! It wasn't fair. Not. At. All.

Kazu huffed as she huddled closer to Shaku and trudged forward through the thick snow covering the ground. This was definitely their luck to get caught in a small blizzard.

()()()()

Naruto was angry as he stood in the Hokage's office. The Akatsuki have gone too far. Kidnapping Gaara was too far. He would make them pay for kidnapping him.

"It is a good thing Kazu is already on a mission far away from this." Shizune whispered to Tsunade. Naruto's eyes narrowed. What were they talking about? Gaara needed their help and they were talking about Kazu?

"Why?" He asked. Shizune looked startled at Naruto. She had hoped he wouldn't hear her. Tsunade glared at Shizune. Great. Now Naruto would find out what had happened to Kazu while he was gone.

"Just that she would be like you, eager to get going. And, be a pain in the ass while she was at it. You are dismissed. I suggest you head out soon. The Sand needs our help."

()()()()

"Ah, thank you for coming to our aid!" Koyuki Kazahana exclaimed from her place on her throne. Lavishly dressed and surrounded by guards and looking the every bit of a feudal lady, Kazu could still tell she was worried. She had faint bags under her eyes, most likely partially concealed by make-up. It was obvious she was worried about her people.

"Please, make yourselves at home while I write a reply to your Hokage." She gestured widely with her hand as she stood to exit the room, indicating that the group of ninjas was dismissed. As, she left the room Kazu turned towards her teammates.

"It's time for recon. Split up and look for signs of Orochimaru. Ask around. Find out anything you can. And, keep your earpieces in so we can still communicate." She instructed, touching her ear to make sure her earpiece was on. Riku and Mamoru nodded before the three spilt up simultaneously.

Kazu jumped through windows to her left. She began to run along the roof that was underneath the window. The cold air bit at her skin as she ran. Shaku flew high above circling the city, trying to spot any signs of Orochimaru. She jumped from the roof down onto the road below. It was time for her to blend in with the people as best as she could.

The flow of the crowd pushed her through the streets of the capitol city. She window shopped in many stores, looking through the heavy duty winter supplies that she would never need. It amazed her how people could live in such a cold environment. Kazu knew that she wouldn't last two days in this country. Warmer seasons, preferably summer, are what she prefers.

After what seemed like hours of searching and no sign of his influence anywhere by any of them, Kazu received a break. It was late in the afternoon. Or so Kazu thought. She couldn't really tell with the extremely overcast clouding of the ever constant snow fall in this city.

Out of the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of the standard Orochimaru henchman garb. Forming the hand sign tatsu, she hid her chakra so she could fallow the mindless henchman. Like a snake she moved through the crowd, silent and deadly. Not once did she bump into or otherwise obstruct the actions of the citizens around her as she stalked her prey.

She fallowed the faceless man out of the city limits and out into a canyon of rock and ice. It was then that she figured her bright red shirt wasn't the best choice of clothing. She pulled the cloak closer covering the bright red clothe.

She hid in crevices of ice, behind turns within the canon, and just about damn near anything she could. What was Orochimaru up too? What could he possibly want with the now peaceful people of the Snow country? What was here that was so special?

She quickly crouched behind an ice-y boulder to avoid being seen by the new Orochimaru henchman coming into the picture. Slowly, she inched her way to peek around the edge of the boulder. The new man was another faceless Orochimaru drone. But, she couldn't warn him in advance that she was here. It would ruin everything.

Shaku, be on standby.

Kazu couldn't hear the words that were said. But, she knew something was wrong the second one turned around and the new man pulled out a kuni. She watched as he grabbed the one she was following from behind and slice his throat. The blood had sprayed across the ice canyon in-front if them. The now dead man slumped to the cold hard ground.

The newest man turned towards her direction and began walking, muttering.

"Well, that's everyone that Sasuke wanted dead. Now it's all up to him."

What was this man talking about? Her blue orbs narrowed as she shrunk further back from the edge of the boulder. She would figure that out later. First she had to get rid of him and hide the evidence. Taking in a deep breath, she tried to ready herself for what she was about to do. She never liked taking a life, no matter how guilty the person she was killing was.

As he came into view from over the boulder, she slipped out a kuni from her pouch silently. He continued walking, not noticing her. Once he was in full view with no boulder in-front of him, she launched at him. Her left hand covered his nose and mouth as her right hand plunged the kuni into his throat.

Hot liquid sprayed with each of his heart beats. He struggled trying to remove her hand as he tried to breathe. Within minutes, his eyes rolled back into his head and his struggling ceased. She caught his falling body by the armpits. Carefully she dragged his body to behind the boulder.

With her already cold hands, she pushed snow on top of his body to hide it. She them kicked around the snow to hide the blood droplets. Kazu them unhooked her almost soaked cloak, wadded it into a ball and hid it behind the body.

Blue glanced down both paths before continuing down the path the man she had killed came down from. The canyon widened into a valley of snow and ice. It was there that she saw Sasuke fighting Orochimaru. Well, it was more like killing him.

She stood motionless and open as she watched, in slow motion, as the man responsible for killing her family fell to the ground. He was bruised and bloodied. Kazu could only imagine what it would feel like to cause such harm to him. She could only imagine what it would be like to serve as Poetic Justice's giver. That's all she could do is imagine it.

She could feel the slight burn from her curse mark fade. She could no longer hear the faint voice of Orochimaru in the back of her head. And she was thankful. Oh so very thankful.

Her hand rose to slightly graze the now useless and hidden curse mark on her neck. The skin was no longer raised and aggravated. It no longer gave off its own heat. It felt just like her fire tribal tattoo. Ink on her skin. A marking that proved who she was.

She glanced at Sasuke. It seemed he was equally shocked as she was. However, he was staring at her. With one last glance, Kazu decided to do what her parents would probably want her to do. The blonde shinobi bowed to Sasuke.

What in the world was Kazu doing? She should be running away from him in fear. She should be begging him to go back with her to the leaf village. Oh God. Was this when she professed her undying love for him? Sasuke thought horrified as he watched the bowing blonde rise.

Blue locked with onyx. The blue showed determination and . . . gratitude? Onyx just swam with confusion.

"I would like to thank you traitor, for killing the man who killed my family."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he watched Kazu. Orochimaru killed her family? It was Orochimaru? He did it? So many questions ran through his mind that they became jumbled together.

"I will let you go this time for avenging my family. But, next time we meet, I won't be so easy on you. I still haven't forgotten that you had betrayed my village, traitor." She sneered across the empty space. Sasuke narrowed his dark eyes and slid into a defensive position as he took in her tense posture. What was this girl thinking?

Kazu stared down the raven haired shinobi for a moment. She huffed at his defensive posture. Kazu was a woman of her words. She wouldn't attack him. Not this time at least.

The blonde turned, showing her back to the man who many would never do that to. Her legs steadily moved her away from the dangerous man at a leisurely pace. She didn't glance back. Kazu didn't have to nor did she want to. Sasuke was nothing but a traitor, a pursuer of his own needs. He cared about no one but himself. So, why should she have to give a damn about him?

Sasuke practically yelled in anger as his former team mate just walked away. Who the hell did she think she was? No one just walked away from him. He was powerful. He had killed Orochimaru not her.

_I would like to thank you traitor, for killing the man who killed my family._

Is that why she didn't come with him to gain more power? Is that why she fought every offer Orochimaru had given her? And, if it was true, shouldn't she be pissed that she hadn't killed him herself? Shouldn't she be trying to rip out his throat for taking her revenge away from her?

He had questions. And, she was going to answer them. Now.

Kazu stopped short as Sasuke landed before her, his katana drawn at the ready. Immediately, she dropped into a fighting stance; her kasurigama spinning slowly behind her.

Shaku, show yourself.

A loud roar echoed through the canyon. Sasuke glanced around, trying to find the source of the echoed noise. His onyx eyes spotted a golden dot heading their way. Another roar blasted through the air as red surrounded the golden dot that was coming closer.

"Do you really want to do this Traitor?" Her words were emphasized by the golden dragon landing harshly on the canyon wall. Its claws scrapped at the ice, finding a hold. The red eyes of the golden dragon pierced Sasuke. It opened its mouth; sharp teeth glinted as it roared. Fire wisps circled its teeth as it roared.

"Hmph. Like you could hold a candle to me." Sasuke stated confidently, tearing his eyes away from the golden beast. Kazu smirked. He might not want to show it, but she knew Shaku unnerved him a little bit. She always did.

"Well, I didn't feel like I had to betray everyone I knew to get more powerful." She replied as she launched her kasurigama. She watched as Sasuke scoffed and jumped to avoid the spinning sickle. As he jumped Shaku launched off the canyon wall. Kazu reigned in her kasurigama.

Shaku kept after Sasuke, keeping him from getting a clear view of Kazu. She added chakra to her feet as she jumped towards the canyon wall. Using the technique Kakashi-sensei had taught her while she was with team 7, she scaled the canyon wall. Shaku blasted one more wall of fire at Sasuke before beating her wings and propelling herself into the air.

Sasuke tried to launch himself after the golden pain in the neck, but he had to redirect his course to avoid hitting the canyon wall. Once his feet touched the ground, he moved into a fighting position with his katana pointed at were Kazu had been standing.

However, she was gone. He straightened out and lowered the tip of his katana to the ground. Where had she gone? Why had she run? Why wasn't she pissed? Why did every time she meet him, she only caused him to have more questions?

What was it about her? And why did he always let her get away?


	16. The Golden Dragon

The wind began to pick up, pushing harshly against his still body. A scowl dominated his features as he glared at the last place he saw his old teammate. An old teammate that was even more nerve racking and frustrating than Naruto.

Naruto. The blonde knuckle head. He was predictable. He would stay and fight. He would practically beg him to come back. And, he was beatable. The loud blonde ninja couldn't hold a candle up to him.

And, for a while, he thought no one could.

However, now he was unsure.

He hated to be unsure.

He would not stand for being unsure. He would not stand for Kazu somehow sneaking away from a fight with him. This would be the last time. And he would make sure he was prepared.

The raven haired boy vowed to know everything about her and her clan. He would not lose to any ninja from the hidden leaf, especially a girl. He wouldn't allow it.

()()()()()

Kazu stood side by side with Riku and Mamoru in Tsunade's office. The blonde big busted hokage sat behind her desk that was covered in mountains of paperwork. She calmly sat with her hand on her chin, thinking over the mission report given to her; while Shizune stood to the hokage's left dutifully, waiting for Lady Tsunade to be finished with her work as a Hokage for the day.

After Kazu had avoided an unneeded fight with the traitor of the Hidden Leaf, she had regrouped with Riku and Mamoru, or, as Kazu called him now, Moru. It turns out, she hadn't been the only one to witness a select few of Orochimaru's men to turn on him and kill everyone else. Kazu just happened to be the lucky one to run into Sasuke, the traitor.

"This is a problem. Sasuke is stronger than we had presumed." Tsunade whispered into her hand although everyone in the room heard her. The hokage looked up and caught eyes with Kazu. "It was good that you ran away, Kazu."

In response, Kazu blinked.

. . . Wait . . . What?

A chuckle came from Moru as he glanced at Kazu's face. She looked like a confused little kid just then. Her eyebrows were creased as her eyes were glazed in thought. After a few seconds her head cocked to the left slightly. What could she be thinking?

It was . . . good . . . that she avoided Sasuke? What? What was Tsunade talking about? Sasuke wasn't that strong. If anything he was the one of the weakest men she had ever met.

She watched Tsunade as she spoke more to herself about dealing with Sasuke. The blonde wanted to snort and scoff at the words Tsunade was using: dangerous, a threat, strong, fierce. They were words Kazu believed were the complete opposite of Sasuke.

Did the people of the Hidden Leaf really hold him in such esteem? Was he really put on that high of a pedestal? How could these people hold up someone who betrayed them?

Did Tsunade not believe in her? Did everyone think the surviving Uchiha was really that unbeatable? Was she not strong enough?

Moru watched, slightly amused, as Kazu's confused expression turned to one of determination and anger. It was pretty obvious as to what the blonde was thinking. She was pissed that Tsunade had thought she was too weak to fight Sasuke. To Moru, it was obvious that she was resolving to become stronger to beat Sasuke. And, he had no objections to it.

She followed behind Riku and Moru after they were dismissed. Her thoughts consumed by the idea of proving to the people of Konoha, especially Naruto, that this man wasn't a god.

Sasuke Uchiha could bleed.

And, she would prove it.

()()()()

Kazu stood within her quiet dojo. She wielded the sword given to her by Junkin. The blade was sharp silver, standing out brightly against the dark handle with few gold highlights. Its tip was pointed down to the ground as Kazu examined the scroll unrolled on the floor. It had pictures of forms for the katana, the weapon she was mastering.

Loose grey sweatpants hung on her hips. A plain white razor back tank top covered her chest. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a messy bun, her bangs stuck slightly to her forehead. However, she ignored it. Wet hair was not as important as mastering the weapon.

Slowly, she moved into the position of the form. Her blade sailed through the air as if it was pushing through syrup. She held the handle with both hands, gripping it tightly as if it would fall apart if she let go.

Kazu took another step forward, shifting the katana to her right hand. She twisted her wrist and brought the sword upward in an arch. Then stepping to the left, she swung the blade outward. Anyone watching would have thought she was doing Tai chi with a weapon.

Her tranquil practice was interrupted when Shaku appeared before her suspended in air by the beating of her wings. A small growl rose from the golden dragon's throat. Red slit eyes locked with blue round ones.

The blonde shinobi was sucked in. The dojo stretched and elongated before rushing towards Shaku. Shaku herself began to morph. Her golden scales stretched and grew. Her canines sharpened and enlarged as her muzzle changed shape. Kazu blinked hoping it was in her imagination or that she was just really tired.

Once she opened her eyes, the dojo was no more. Instead, she was in the temple room in which she met Junkin. The torches flickered and caused shadows to move. Shaku was no longer there either. Junkin stood in her place. Kazu, like any other time she stands before him, was struck with awe; her sword's tip lowered to the ground.

He stood on his hind legs, increasing his height. Golden wings stretched as he growled. Heavily he lowered unto all fours. His head lowered to where his nose was level with her head. She could feel the air as the great beast before her breathed.

In a kind of trance like state, she reached her hand out. Her fingers extended in almost childlike wonder. Blue eyes stared intently into the golden slits of Junkin. Kazu's breath hitched when she felt Junkin's muzzle against her palm.

The golden scales felt smooth and hot against her hand. It was as if she was touching metal that had sat in the sun for a while. However it didn't burn her hand. His breath washed over her person in hot waves as if she was standing in a sauna.

**I will show you what you need to know now. You no longer have to learn from your scrolls Kazu. They do not cater to the needs of one such as you. You have the spirit familiar of the Golden Dragon, which is rare. I will help you. All you have to do is summon me. **

Kazu relaxed after the initial shock of Junkin's deep guttural voice in her mind. She exhaled steadily while closing her eyes. Behind her closed eyes, pictures of how to summon him appeared and began to blur together. She could see herself in an imaginary field as she perform the Tatsu hand sign, bit her finger, and pressed it into the air next to her. A black zig zag design stretched out in four different ways, created a circle, then branched out again and did the same thing. Suddenly, a big cloud of smoke appeared behind her. It dispersed from the wind to show Junkin in all his ferocious glory.

Lifting her eyes, the image changed abruptly to Junkin before her, her palm resting harmlessly on his golden nose. Rose bud lips drew back in a smile as she stood there before the majestic beast, a reminder of the little girl she used to be. It became slightly confused as she thought over what Junkin had said.

"What is so significant about the Golden Dragon, Junkin?" Her head cocked to the left in question. Tendrils of hair that had escaped their loose bonds hung in the air towards the left; some even fell in her face. However, she just blew them out of her face. Not once did her hand leave Junkin.

Hot air rush out of Junkin in a snort. Kazu blinked. She didn't know dragons could do that: snort. It was unheard off.

**The Golden Dragon, me, stands for Victory. I am almost always associated with the sun. Many wish to harness my power for triumph and glory. I am the reason your clan is so secretive. I love competitions and aim to win. They say I have the spirit of a warrior. And you are me. You will do great things. I have faith in you, Kazu.**

His breath encased her in a warm embrace. She didn't know if she wanted to leave it.

()()()()()

Sasuke sat beside his camp's fire with two book spread open before him. The flames from the fire flickered causing shadows to dance across the pages. It was harder to read than in the sunlight but he could live.

Both articles of the books he was reading were short, blunt, and mysterious. The first sentence in one is, "Not much is known about the Hotoya clan." He wanted to roll his eye. Like that would help him. How could he know about Kazu if nobody else really knew about her clan either.

It then goes on to say that the Hotoya clan was one of the founding clans of Konoha and how they played a specific role, though it never specified what they actually did. It then says that they are masters of summoning.

The other book was a book on said skill. It was opened to the page discussing dragons, specifically the types of dragons. Kazu's dragon had been gold. Did that have any significance? Her trailed his slightly sun kissed finger down the pages until he reached the section titled the Golden Dragon.

Looking at it as a whole, it was long. Maybe, just five sentences; maybe, it was just one paragraph. He read eagerly.

"Victory. Golden Dragon's are often associated with the sun. Many wish to harness the power of the Golden Dragon for triumph and glory. They are known for their love of competition and they always aim to win. As guardians, they push their charges to go after any and all opportunities that hone their skills and test them. They have the spirit of a warrior and usually see their charges as a manifestation of themselves, taking pride in them. They are also very protective.

This summon only occurs within the Hotoya clan bloodline. However, not much else is known about the Golden Dragon or its abilities the Hotoya clan is able to use." His eyes narrowed as he read this. Kazu had a Golden Dragon. But, it was so small . . . and agile and could produce a pretty big flame.

Maybe, it wasn't so great for him to disregard the dragon as just a scare tactic. That thing could be deadly and a nuisance. He narrowed his eyes in confusion. What had happened to the white one she had? Where did that one go? Does that mean that she have more than one dragon?

He would watch her carefully. She had progressed further than he thought possible for the Leaf. He would not take her for granted again. He would not be bested by some girl. He would not allow it.

It was time for some serious recon. A smirk easily slid onto his lips as he closed the books. He knew just who to talk to. Naruto. That boy told him everything while trying to get him to return to the Leaf. But, he wouldn't return. At least not until he killed his bastard of a brother. And, possibly not even after that.

()()()()()

Kazu stood at the gates of Konoha with her team mates. Well, she had been standing two hours ago. The blonde was now sitting down Indian style with her back against the wall surrounding her village.

Her blonde hair had recently gone through another transformation. It was no longer just one length; it now had several layers within it making it look wild, powerful. Blonde tresses were still pulled into a ponytail though with her head band strapped on in the traditional style.

Her red belly shirt was still over a fishnet tank. And, she still wore pants like Riku with her kasurigama attached to her hip. However there was another addition to her ninja clothes. The sword given to her by Junkin was strapped her back the tip of the blade down at her hip while the handle was just over her shoulder.

Shaku growled softly as she slumbered in Kazu's lap. The blue eyed shinobi had decided it was time not to hide Shaku. It was time to display her heritage. She was not ashamed.

That's on a tangent though. She wasn't here to show off her heritage. She was there to welcome Naruto home from his mission. Yes, she had heard about how the Kazekage had been kidnapped by the Akatsuki. And, quite frankly, she was happy that she wasn't here to receive that mission.

Kazu shivered at the thought of seeing Itaichi again. It crossed her mind that she may never be ready to face him again; it was so hard the first time.

"Oi Hurry Up! I Want Ramen Believe It!" broke Kazu out of her depressing train of thought. She looked out onto the road to see six figures coming towards them. She hurriedly stood, waking Shaku from her slumber. Shaku had slid off her lap and was heading towards the ground. Golden wings snapped open at the last second beating the air to send the golden dragon to Kazu's marked shoulder.

A wide smile was on Kazu's face as Riku and Maru tried not to stand at the sidelines like awkward bystanders. For the past week they had heard their team mate talk about Naruto. They seemed to know a lot about a boy they hadn't met before. They were happy that she would shut up about him after this.

The blonde absentmindedly stroked Shaku's head in nervousness. In response, the golden beast wrapped its tail around her bicep in a comforting manner, trying to calm her nerves. It was like a hug from a snake, but less gross and disgusting. This hug actually did what was intended, to comfort, not freak out the receiver of the hug.

And, while the hug from Shaku did help, Kazu was still nervous. Naruto hadn't remembered her before she left on her mission when he just came back. It was now two months later. Who's to say he didn't ask around trying to figure out who the blonde is that he ran into on his way into the village? Who's to say he didn't even look for her? That's possible right?

Her nerves grew as her loud best friend came closer. Her heart stopped when she saw him see her and stop dead in his tracks. Did she look different? Was he freaked out? Oh God she should have known this was such a bad idea.

Moru placed a hand on her elbow bringing her down from her increasingly outrageous thoughts. He had heard her beginning to almost hyperventilate. Was she that nervous about seeing this guy again? He then wanted to smack himself for asking that question. Of course she would be. Ever since the . . . cell . . . both of them were nervous about seeing people from before the . . . experience. Especially her. She didn't want to disappoint anyone.

Naruto stopped when he had spotted Kazu. God, she had changed a lot more than some people had. What was with the dragon? And the sword? When had she gotten that?

Naruto looked at the guy next to her, the one touching her elbow in a reassuring way. Who was this guy? And the silver haired guy behind them? Where they her new team mates? Are they the reason she wasn't on his team anymore?

Slowly his feet began to move before he ran to his best friend in a full on sprint. He forgot about the dragon on her shoulder as he pulled her into a tight hug. The dragon escaped his grip by jumping off and hovering in the air until he let go. After he released, he saw her smile.

"It's good to see your back Naruto." She said as she jokingly punched his shoulder softly. Naruto grinned back. A throat clearing caused Kazu to look behind him. Her smile grew.

"I'd like you to meet some people Naruto." The dragon landed back on her shoulder. His blue eyes cautiously watched the golden thing on his best friend's shoulder. Did it bite? Kazu glanced between the two clueless for a second before her own blue pools widened in realization.

"Oh Naruto this is Shaku," She motioned to the golden beast on her tattooed shoulder. "She is my familiar kind of like Akamaru is to Kiba. That's how Shaku is to me." Naruto nodded. But, he never had seen Shaku before. When had Kazu gotten her or him?

"I don't remember Shaku." Naruto said as he hesitantly reached out a hand to pet the dragon. The golden beast's chest rumbled as it moved its head so Naruto could pet it where it liked it the most.

"I got her during the month before the third Chunnin exam. She was my trump card. But, I didn't get to use her, so I kept her a secret until I fought hard battles. She's been a great help." Kazu cooed as she brought the dragon's cheek to her own and rubbed them together. Shaku purred as smoke escaped her nostrils as she exhaled.

Naruto watched Kazu as if she had two heads. It was at this point that the others had caught up to Naruto. Sakura waved to Kazu who saluted back. She then suddenly grabbed Naruto's arm and turned him to face the two guys he didn't know. Her dainty hand gripped his bicep as her other hand extended out and pointed toward the guy with silver hair and blue eyes.

"That's Riku. Don't mind him; he doesn't talk much." Naruto watched slightly amused as they guy glared at the small blonde next to him. He then smiled when he heard her stick her tongue out at the guy. Her hand then moved over towards the guy with black hair and green eyes.

"And that is Mamoru. But, I just call him Moru. I think you two will get along great. And they are on my team, Team Kazu." She said happily as she hugged his arm. It was then that Naruto noticed the others had begun to walk away.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled, "Where are you going?!" Sakura turned around with a smile.

"Well, we are going to get ramen like you oh so badly wanted. Are you coming or not?" She yelled back before turning back around. Naruto looked down at Kazu.

"Ya'll up for ramen?!"

Kazu smiled and glanced at her teammates, begging silently. They both nodded with a sigh. Her smile grew into a grin as she suddenly looked arms with Maru and Naruto. She was the happiest she had ever been in while in that moment. Her three best friends by her side.

"Well duh! Come one guys!" She happily replied dragging them with her; Riku followed behind, thankful he wasn't arm in arm with Kazu at the moment. He shook his head as he watched the two guys get pulled by the girl. She was so unpredictable sometimes.


	17. Revelations

Naruto was quite confused. Kazu just didn't look different. She acted different. As reserved as she was before, this was even more so. She seemed to avoid a good section of the three years that he was gone. Her body would tense as if she became wood when he mentioned the Akatsuki. And, she no longer sugar coated what she thought about Sasuke.

It was very surprising, the first time it happened. It had been the day he had returned from his mission to save Gaara. His team and he had told Team Kazu all about their mission. Kazu and Moru had been tense the entire time. He could now remember Sakura, Kakashi, Neji, Lee, and Gai glancing between each other nervously as he talked about the Akatsuki. Riku sat cool and collected, much like Sasuke himself would have.

Naruto being himself commented on such a thing. Riku had glared at him. Kazu stilled; her facial features moved into a silent rage. Kakashi began to rub his temples with his forefingers. Gai's team looked away. Sakura had face palmed while whispering, "Oh no."

Him being him, Naruto had glanced around at the others innocently. He hadn't realized what he had just started. "What? It's true."

Kazu's hand had slammed down on the table; her ramen shook in her bowl, the liquid sloshing around as if an earthquake was occurring. Her crystal blue eyes burned with the intensity of fire, of a rage that was unexplainable. The intensity of her stare caused Naruto to shrink back in slight fear and surprise. What was she so upset about? Was all he could think at that moment.

"Never say anything like that again Naruto. It is not true. Riku is ten times the man Sasuke will ever be. That damn traitor is a liar and murderer. Never," Her face grew closer to Naruto's as her voice lowered dangerously, "Ever, say anything like that around me again. Sasuke isn't worth saving Naruto. He is lost. He is beyond your help. Stop trying to save someone that doesn't want to be saved!" In a whirl of hair and clothes, Kazu was stalking out of the Ramen bar, fuming. Moru and Riku slowly stood to follow.

"You really shouldn't have said that." Moru had said before quickly following behind him blonde teammate. Riku had just glanced at Naruto disdainfully as he passed. Said blonde felt like a child getting scolded for something he didn't remember. What had he said?

Naruto looked to his pink haired crush pleadingly. Blue silently begged Sakura to tell him what he had done. Sakura looked to the others for help only to find them busying themselves with something else. She sighed. It was always left up to her.

"She should really be the one to tell you this Naruto. But, I'll just tell you a snapshot. She doesn't like Sasuke. Let's just say she would like to see Sasuke-kun rot in hell for betraying the village." Sakura said after a long sigh. Naruto was even more confused. That couldn't be Kazu, could it? Could she really have changed that much while he was gone?

She had been so encouraging when he talked of bringing Sasuke back before. She had agreed to his decision of leaving to train so he could bring Sasuke back. It wasn't until a week later, after the incident of her storming out, in which he realized her encouragement had been for him.

She hadn't really agreed with him. Her smiles had been forced. Her eyes hadn't been sad because she felt sad that Sasuke had left. The blue had been watering because she thought his actions were in vain.

She was wrong though. His actions weren't in vain. He had vowed to bring Sasuke back to the Leaf and he would do it.

But, Kazu's issue with Sasuke wasn't what really concerned him. It was when she tensed or left the room every time the Akatsuki were even mentioned. Something had happened to Kazu with the Akatsuki. Had she lost a teammate fighting them? Had they killed someone close to her?

Every time he had asked someone to explain it to him, to tell him what had happened, they nervously shifted from foot to foot and then told him that it would be best if he asked Kazu himself. And he thought it was time he did. He needed to know what had happened to his best friend to change her like this.

()()()()()

Kazu stood within her clan's small court yard. The wind blew throughout the garden sending the chill of autumn to brush against her warm skin. Her layered hair widely danced in the breeze as if wanting to show the world just how free she was. Arms hugged close to her chest as she tried to keep her body heat with her. A red knitted scarf flapped within particularly strong gusts of wind.

A fitted black t-shirt clung to her torso, trying to absorb the heat of the sun. Blue jeans hung from her hips while her feet were protected by converse. She was enjoying her day off. For the first time in a long time, she had a day off. And with this day off came a day of relaxation. It was something she had needed for a while.

Shaku purred as she wrapped around her masters shoulders. The golden beast rubbed her cheek against Kazu's in a comforting gesture. A small smile flittered across her features. Shaku knew just when she needed her.

"Kazu!" Said girl whirled around to find her blonde best friend running towards her. He waved enthusiastically as he jumped over the gate surrounding her clan's small court yard. She mentally rolled her eyes at his antics; he was never going to change, was he?

"Kazu," He panted as he stopped before her. "I have something to ask you." The young Hotoya watched quizzically as Naruto regained his breath and straightened. What could he possibly want to ask her?

"It's about the Akatsuki." Naruto watched in amazement as her features went from contempt to horror. So, something bad did happen between her and the Akatsuki. But, what?

"W-," She cleared her throat after her voice cracked when she tried to speak. Her arms hugged closer to her body. "What about the . . . Akatsuki?" She had to force herself to even think about that organization. Saying it was like fire slowly burning her insides to ash. Naruto watched her worriedly. Kazu was almost hyperventilating.

"What happened between you and the Akatsuki?" Naruto was concerned as he watched Kazu tense and turns away. The dragon curled around her shoulders growled threateningly causing Naruto to tense as well. It was that bad?

She slowly walked to a small bench nearby and sat down shakily. Naruto followed closely behind. Should she tell him? She guessed he had a right to know. After all he was her best friend. How would he react though? Would he react the same way he did when Sasuke left: with anger and vows he would never break? Or would it be different?

"I guess I should start from the beginning: The very beginning. When I was about eleven, my family was murdered by Orochimaru, though I had no clue it was him at the time. And, I guess because it was such a big deal that Sasuke had gotten cursed by Orochimaru that no one remembered that I was also bitten." As she spoke, Shaku moved to Kazu's left shoulder as she pulled down the collar of her tee to show Naruto the spiral curse mark that exactly resembled Sasuke's but was always hidden by her tribal marking.

Naruto's eyes widened. She had been cursed too?! How could they not have noticed?! Had Kakashi known?! Is he the one that sealed hers just like Sasuke's?! So many questions swam through his mind as he gazed at the morose Kazu. How could he not have known that?

"Kakashi-sensei hadn't known. I don't know if he still does or not. But, I had had my curse mark sealed like Sasuke, except my adopted dad Ichigo did it for me. He taught me how to deal with the constant pain of the mark."

Was that why she had always rubbed her shoulders after training? Did it hurt her extremely bad? Was that why it always seemed like Sasuke and she shared something after the Chunnin exams? He wanted to punch himself. How could he have not noticed that?!

"Sasuke had tried to get me to leave as well when he had left the Leaf. I was visited by the same henchmen of Orochimaru's as him; however, I didn't fall for their lies like he did. I didn't leave; I didn't listen to the false power of the mark. But, that didn't stop them from coming to me, from fighting me, or from trying to take me to Orochimaru."

Kazu lifted Shaku from her shoulder and cuddled the golden familiar to her chest. A soft purr issued from the beast trying to sooth her master. Naruto could barely look at Kazu; he was so ashamed. How could he claim to be her best friend when he hadn't noticed any of the things she had just told him? How?

"And, while you were gone, I had a particularly nasty fight with one henchman while I was on a mission with the team I had been currently placed on, Team Gai. I had resealed my curse mark on my own and passed out. Ten Ten had told me that after I passed out, I was taken by an Akatsuki member."

Naruto eyes widened. She had been kidnapped? And he hadn't been there for her. He was supposed to protect his friends not let them get kidnapped by S-ranked criminals. He was such a horrid friend.

"It turns out they had kidnapped me to find your whereabouts. But I didn't tell them no matter what they did. To simplify things, they had tortured me trying to get the answer out of me. It was horrid. But, it was also where I met Moru. We stuck together through the months that I was there. Everyone tells me it was just for nine months, but it felt like an eternity and then some to me."

Naruto placed a hand over his mouth in shock. She protected him even though he never noticed that she was in the same boat as Sasuke. He hadn't deserved what she had done for him. Blue eyes watched as clear liquid fell from Kazu's turned chin. She was crying . . . Kazu never cried.

Her body rocked with unshed tears. She should have known. Sasuke had been and will always be the Leaf's deity. No matter how close her situation was to the damn traitor's, she was put underneath him. She was second rate; she was a peasant compared to a king. Even to her best friend she was second best. A dainty hand covered her quivering lips. She should have known.

Shaku mewled, disturbed. Golden wings expanded then folded back to her sides in her agitation. Her master was hurting, had been hurting, and will continue to hurt unless she did something. She knew the subject of the Akatsuki was a sore subject for Kazu; she also knew that if she didn't do anything, Junkin would be pissed.

But, she couldn't attack the Akatsuki. They were nowhere near here or at least out of sight and sense. She very well couldn't rip the throats off of the memories her master was going through at the moment.

Shaku had witnessed those memories first hand, that being part of her torture; She had been in the same room caged, chained to the ground, and gagged by a chakra encrusted cloth that wouldn't burn. She could see her master getting hurt and she could do nothing about it. It had been horrifying.

An angry growl escaped her throat as more tears escaped her master's crystal blue eyes. This was unacceptable. It was absolutely, irrevocably unacceptable. Shaku slowly snaked her head around to growl at the blonde male sitting next to her master. He had brought up the memories. He would PAY.

How dare you.

Naruto's self loathing was cut short by a husky female voice in his head. He was startled; he could hear the voice of the Kyubi inside him, but this was different. It wasn't the same. Where had it come from?

A low, dangerous growl echoed across the garden. Naruto, startled, hurriedly glanced beside him to Kazu. Her golden dragon was glaring at him, the low growl rumbling from its throat. His eyes widened as the female growl entered his mind again.

How DARE you, you insolent FOOL!

He pushed back in the bench. What the-? It could talk?! How was that possible?! And it looked pissed. What in the world?!

She is remembering because of you! YOU caused her this pain! YOU WILL PAY!

He could hear its growl in his mind as well as through his ears. It grew louder as the golden beast began to stalk towards him, fangs gleaming in the sun light. And Naruto thought Shaku was scary while she was perched happily on Kazu's shoulder. This was like all the ramen in the world suddenly disappearing scary only 1,000 times scarier than that.

"But, I-I didn't-" he tried to say, only to be cut off.

LIES! You KNEW! YOU KNEW!

A loud growl caused goose bumps to scatter across his skin. He roughly pushed back against the bench trying to put some distance between him and the Golden monster on a mission before him. Naruto glanced above the dangerous golden dragon to see Kazu hugging herself, water still dripping from her chin, her body still shook. Her stay at the Akatsuki was that bad? What had happened?

You will suffer like we did. You will know our pain.

Naruto's eyes widened as he watched Shaku rear up onto her hind legs. Her wings spread out making her seem larger and more intimidating. She growled, fire licking at her fangs. Suddenly she sprang into the air, gearing up to pounce. He watched, terrified, as she dove towards him.

You WILL suffer!

"Shaku!"

The golden dragon diverted her fangs at the last possible second and just brushed his neck dangerously with her claws. In shock, Naruto stared blindly ahead. Even though he was looking, he wasn't actually seeing Kazu staring at him almost heartbroken. The tears had stopped flowing so strongly but they still trickled down her cheeks.

He was supposed to yell and rant about how he would beat up the Akatsuki. He was not supposed to sit there silently. He was not supposed to back away from her as Shaku got mad. He was supposed to yell at the dragon about how he didn't know and how he would make them pay for what they did with the same conviction he had when he vowed to bring Sasuke back. He was her best friend. Or . . . at least he used to be.

She had thought he had changed for the better. But . . . obviously not. Sasuke was his god. That's all he cared about.

You got lucky this time. Next time, not so much.

Naruto shuddered as he heard the female growl. God that thing was scary. His vision began to focus only to find Kazu now standing with Shaku circling above. When had she stood? Was she leaving?

"I see. I should get going Naruto." And with that she took off. She had to find Moru. She needed him right now. She needed his security.

Naruto stared at the spot in which she just stood. Anger started to boil in his veins. Those bastards! How could they?! So that was why Lady Tsunade was glad Kazu wasn't there to receive the mission to save the Kazekage. It was for her safety. She would have shut down far worse than she did just now.

How dare they do that to Kazu! He wanted to punch a wall or a tree or, preferably, and Akatsuki member's face. That would be nice. They would pay. They would pay dearly for what they had done.

()()()()

Sasuke walked casually through the trees with the others following behind him. It was time to question the most knuckle headed ninja ever to exist. It was time to get an edge on the most frustrating girl in his life at the moment, besides fan girls of course.

It was time he brought Kazu down to her rightful place, beneath him as he stood in victory.

He always won.

He will always win.

No girl was going to stand in his way.


	18. Rite of Passage

Kazu was a bit peeved. Her fight with Naruto had taken a toll on her. Her best friend hadn't cared that she was taken by the Akatsuki while she had worried about him for three years. It wasn't right. It wasn't fair.

Shaku sat on her shoulder glaring at her ex-best friend. It was just her luck that she was sent on a mission with him. Just her luck. She just wanted to pummel Lady Tsunade's into that huge desk of hers for even thinking this up. This was the worst idea ever in the history of worst ideas.

Team Kakashi and Team Kazu walked through the forests surrounding Konoha. For some reason, Tsunade thought it would be a good idea to send her on a mission to the Sand involving the security of the village due to the Akatsuki attack a couple of months ago. Because everyone knew that the Akatsuki and her mixed so well just like oil and water.

Great idea Hokage, Kazu fumed.

Naruto glanced worriedly at Kazu. Would she be okay if they ran into the Akatsuki? Would she freeze up? Would she break down? Was she alright now?

Back off.

Naruto cringed at the growl. She was still mad. That much was obvious. In fact, she seemed furious. Kazu wouldn't let him explain that he was in shock. She wouldn't let him explain that he was speechless that she had gone through that and still wanted to be his friend because it was, in a way, his fault.

And the golden dragon wouldn't let him even come close to speaking with her. Shaku growled and spit fire at him. How was he going to explain himself? How was he going to make things right if he couldn't even speak to her?

Thanks Old Lady Tsunade, maybe now I can talk to Kazu, Naruto mentally said to the skies.

()()()()

Sasuke cursed his luck. Of course Naruto would be sent out on a mission with Kazu while he was trying to get recon on her. Of course. The fates were against him. First his family . . . and now this. Although, this was much smaller than the matter of his family. Much smaller.

He glared at the blonde walking with the dragon. She just made everything so . . . Difficult.

He turned to the others. "Stay here and find out anything you can on the Hotoya. Report back to me when you find something." Tensing, he took off after the group of incompetent Leaf ninja. He would get his answers. Nothing was going to stop him. Absolutely nothing.

()()()()

Kazu sighed happily as she walked around the busy bizarre of Suna. She absolutely loved the hot atmosphere of Suna. The heat of the sun, however brutal, felt amazing on her skin. The hot and heavy air felt like home. It felt like Junkin was before her. The heat made her feel welcomed.

Now, don't get her wrong, she loved Konoha. But, she guessed it had to do with her chakra type. Being a specialist in Katon and Raiton, she had an affinity for warm things. Summer was her favorite season. She loved to sit closest to the fire, almost dangerously so. She was just comfortable with fire. Although it was wild, she felt a sort of connection to it . . . in a weird way . . .

Any ho, back to her task that she was probably going to take hours on. Clothing. She needed clothing. It couldn't just be any clothing though. This was for her rite of passage. So, it had to be special. They had to be perfect.

But that didn't mean she had to rush to find them either. She would find them. Eventually.

It was time to relax. It was time to enjoy the weather.

The blonde aloud herself to be pushed by the current of people. She flowed in the endless waves, being pushed into stores and being pulled out of them. She loved window shopping. It helped her forget her burdens, forget her duties as a ninja if only for a little while, and it helped her calm down, relax.

And God only knew she needed to forget and calm down.

Spotting a kimono shop, she walked in, breaking off from the current. It was a quaint little shop, most likely family owned. There was a small counter to the left of the door, obviously the place one would check out at. A small dressing room was in the back. The room was spaced evenly with racks containing kimonos.

Maybe she would find the perfect kimono here. She walked up to the first rack and began to inspect every contestant. Hues of blue and green were skipped over. Kazu just didn't think they would work with fire. They didn't accent who she was.

Her hands glided over the silk as she searched. Golds and reds were investigated with thorough zeal. Occasionally she would hold one up to her body, needing only a glance in a mirror to discard the choice.

"Excuse me Miss." Kazu was startled by the voice of an old woman. The old woman was slightly shorter than Kazu, her hair was white and pulled back into a low ponytail, and she wore a simple white dress specifically designed for those of her age.

She hadn't sensed her come up. The blonde couldn't tell if this woman was that good or if she was just slacking.

"Maybe this is the one you are looking for?" Frail vein covered hands held up and exquisite deep golden kimono with dark red trim.

Kazu smiled at the old woman. This kimono was perfect. It was exactly the colors she wanted. How had this woman found such a kimono? Kazu had been on the last rack and hadn't seen anything like that.

"I-I," Kazu stuttered as she gazed at the dress. She inhaled to calm herself, "Thank you." The old woman smiled softly. The blonde shinobi gently took the golden silk from the wrinkled hands. This was the one.

"Well, go on. Try it on." The old woman pushed her softly towards the dressing room.

()()()()()

Naruto walked around the bizarre looking for Kazu. Moru had said she had come here after she had woken up that morning. He also said something about needing her space because she was doing something very important. But Naruto ignored him.

Nothing was more important than getting her to understand how he acted when she told him about her . . . incident . . . with the akatsuki. She needed to know why he was silent.

Ugh. He had been searching for an hour and still there was no sign of Kazu. Moru told him to let her be and to give her space. He said that she was going to be doing something important for her clan tonight.

But, that could wait. She absolutely NEEDED to know WHY he had acted that way. She needed to know that he had been silent because he was in shock. She had to know.

Naruto stumbled as he was bumped into. He glanced around trying to find the perpetrator. But, his eyes past right by the head of raven hair disappearing into the crowd. He did however spot Kazu, who was donning an elegant kimono.

It was golden with red trim. She was admiring herself in a mirror, twisting to admire the contours of the dress. What was she doing with such an elegant dress? Not that she didn't look good, but why?

"I told you not to follow her." Naruto jumped and turned to find Moru next to him glaring. Naruto stepped back at the stare. He stuttered before turning to look back at Kazu. Inhaling deep, he calmed slightly.

"I needed to apologize."

Naruto watched as Kazu entered the dressing room. Moru sighed. This kid was too stubborn. It was no wonder Kazu and he got along so well, or at least they did.

"Kazu is doing something important for her clan. It's best to leave her be." Moru replied, crossing his arms and stepping back and out of view as Kazu exited the store, a smile on her face. Naruto followed his example and whispered, "What is she doing?"

Moru glanced down at the blonde knuckle head. For being her alleged best friend, Naruto knew nothing about Kazu or her clan.

"It's her clan's rite of passage."

()()()()

Kazu stood, clad in her new silk loose kimono, in an open space of the vast desert far away from Suna. It wouldn't do for someone to see her initiating in a sacred act of her clan. Dainty hands were cold and clammy as she clenched and unclenched her right hand around her sword's hilt, which was tied to her hip.

Yes, she was nervous. Oh she was so nervous. This was like school presentation nervous, getting caught in a lie nervous. Butterflies savagely attacked the lining of her stomach. Nausea crept up her throat. Yep, she was that nervous.

The tendrils of blonde hair surrounding her face were encased in small gold rings near her chin. The shoulders of her kimono were slid off her shoulders.

Shaku sat before her. A pleased purr exited her throat. Her wings stretched as she itched to get into the air. Kazu smirked, so ready to start this.

Let's begin.

Shaku launched into the air, her wings powerfully beating against the air. A loud growl issued from her throat, fire erupting into the air as well. However, this time the growl seemed accompanied by another. A much deeper dangerous one. Chills covered her arms.

Kazu stepped to the left, slowly unsheathing her sword. The metal gleamed in the faint moon light and brilliant fire light. Shaku let loose another growl as she circle above Kazu. The blonde then swung her sword across her body as Shaku dived. Her sword passed just before Shaku would have gotten cut. The golden beast then banked hard to circle around her.

Fire engulfed them both as they began to move around each other in a dangerous dance. Sword and teeth barely missed catching vulnerable skin. Fire barely missed her skin as she spun and jumped by Shaku. Blue changed fiercely in the fire light. Dark hues cut across her irises as she moved.

But, she wasn't alone. Blue eyes watched in awe as she moved with Shaku. This was what she was doing? It was for her clan? How was she moving as if she was one with Shaku?

Blue widened as Shaku flew behind Kazu as said blonde girl performed the hand seal Tatsu. Fire erupted behind her like a volcano blast. It was taller than the gates around Konoha. A large growl reverberated through the sand and air attacking his ear drums.

Heavy thuds cause him to flinch back. Monstrous golden wings stretched out past the fire. A large tail swiped through the air. Another murderous growl erupted.

However, Kazu didn't seem scared. She wasn't even flinching. Instead she turned to face the now revealed GIANT golden dragon. Not once did she even flinch as the golden beast tilted its head and projected a huge blast of fire into the night sky.

Naruto fell on his backside in awe. She was way stronger than what they had presumed. How had she done that? There were only two chunnin who could summon. But, now there were three. And her summon seemed much dangerous than a mongoose or a giant toad.

Kazu smiled as she looked at Junkin. The rite of passage for her clan wasn't just a dance with their familiar; it was also the first time a young member of the clan summoned their dragon. And hers had just been successful.

Junkin felt pride swell in his chest as he watched his charge before him. She always granted him more respect than he had ever gotten before. She treated him how he should be treated. After all he was the golden dragon. It was time she truly became his.

He dragged air in through his nostrils, heating it in his core. Flames reached out and grabbed at Kazu as he roared. When the flames stopped, Junkin was pleased to see her eyes flicker before turning a brilliant molten gold, just like his.

They were truly one.

()()()()

Obsidian eyes couldn't believe how stupid Naruto was. How many times was he going to have to bump into him to get him to realize that here was Sasuke? How many times was he going to have to stand IN FRONT of the blonde to get him to follow him?

He couldn't vary well attack the knuckle head in Suna. 1) He would get attacked by the Kazekage himself. Not that he was scared of Gaara. It's just that he didn't want to deal with him right now. 2) He couldn't ask about Kazu because she would surely enter the fight. She was always protecting Naruto, especially after the Akatsuki had attacked trying to take him. 3) That's exactly what he was going to do: ask about Kazu.

But, damn. Naruto truly did define the blonde in blonde jokes. He had probably locked eyes with him ten times and STILL he hadn't realized who it was. What does he have to do: tap him on the shoulder and then punch him in his face?

This was completely ridiculous. Absolutely unbelievable. How is he still a ninja?

Sasuke stood, arms crossed, in the bizarre twenty feet away from his target, well his target and his source of information. It seemed he had caught them on an almost date . . . thing. And it bothered him. Ninjas weren't supposed to get attached. Yet, that is what those two were doing.

Kazu was laughing as she pushed lightly on Naruto's shoulder as he played with two stick like merchandise from the booth. The smaller blonde girl, though there could be an argument made that Naruto was a girl too, grabbed the objects and placed them back on the booth. She then turned him around, facing one of the last Uchiha and pushed him away from the booth as she turned back to the merchant.

Naruto stumbled before straightening, and locking eyes with him. Sasuke let the corners of his mouth raise in a smirk. Naruto's eyes widened. Finally. The blonde then turned to Kazu and hurriedly told her something.

He couldn't believe it. Sasuke was in Suna. Why was he here? Was he going to come back? Had he decided to finally listen to his friends? Hope filled his chest. He quickly turned to Kazu.

"I have to go talk to Gaara. I'll make this up to you with dinner okay?" He them turned to see his old friend's black hair being pushed through the crowd. He quickly jumped onto the roofs to get a better vantage point only for his target to do the same.

Kazu watched as Naruto chased after a very familiar black head of hair clad in purple, white, and navy blue. Her blue eyes narrowed and she could hear Shaku growl. Sasuke was back. And for some reason he was after Naruto.

Very carefully, she placed the merchandised softly on the booth. A small smile formed on her lips as she turned back to the merchant.

"I have to go grab my wallet from my friend. I'll be back." The merchant nodded. Kazu began to stride through the crowd her crystal blue eyes locked on her targets. The crowd seemed to realize she was on a hunt. They parted and avoided blocking her.

She scowled as they left the walls of Suna. What was Sasuke up to?

Sasuke's smirk grew as he watched Naruto land before him. Finally he can get the recon he wants. The Uchiha wanted to roll his eyes as Naruto took a fighting position.

"I am not here to fight. I just have a few questions."

Naruto was confused. Questions? What exactly could he ask about? Was it about his return?

"What questions?" He asked cautiously. He lowered his kuni and looked at his old friend.

"I would like to know about Kazu."


	19. Fights galore

Fire licked at golden scales. Obsidian black and baby blue stared in awe at the beast emerging from the almost blue flames. What . . . was . . . THAT? The blue widened as the beast before him completely covered Kazu's small form. Was it safe for her to be near such a . . . beast?

Junkin proudly and ferociously rose up on his hind legs igniting the sky above him with fire as he roared. Massive golden wings blared in the sun as they stretched to increase his already monumental size. Once, he was done proclaiming his arrival to the skies, the golden beast heavily landed back on all fours. He dipped his head low next to his charge to bring her opponents attention to their golden eyes.

This boy had no clue what he had brought upon himself.

**earlier**

"I would like to know about Kazu."

Naruto was confused. Sasuke wanted to know about . . . Kazu? Didn't he already know about her? She had been, after all, on team 7 with both of them. Sasuke had known before Naruto, way before Naruto, that Orochimaru had wanted her as well. What could he possibly want to know? And why was he all of a sudden curious?

"What about her?" Naruto's muscles went lax and lost all tension as confusion clouded his mind. What had caused Sasuke to be so interested in her? Was he inquiring because she would be the deciding factor in him returning? How could she be the deciding factor? Just . . . What . . . the . . . hell?

"What do you know about her clan? How has she trained the last few years? How is she so strong?" Sasuke responded almost too quickly as if he was hiding something. However, Naruto's confused state caused him to overlook the Uchiha's slip.

What did he know about her clan? Not much. Hell, he had only learned she wasn't a Korasaki until a little while ago. His face scrunched up in concentration. What did he know about her clan? Surely he must know something.

Kazu was angry. Scratch that. She was pissed. No. She was beyond pissed. She was fucking livid, absolutely, 100% livid.

How could Naruto do this to her? This morning he had waited outside her hotel room until she walked out for breakfast. He had then bombarded her with apologies and explanations and pleads for him to make it up to her. Being who she was and him being her best friend since her parents dying, she forgave him and went to the bizarre with him where he had proceeded to make a complete fool out of himself.

It had been a great time that is until he left her to chase after the god damn traitor.

First, she was going to beat the living shit out of that freaking deserter. Kazu was going to pummel his face into the ground and watch triumphantly as he lay bleeding before her. Yes, she knew that was a little . . . aggressive. But, that man deserved to be put in his place.

It wasn't on the pedestal everyone put him on. He wasn't some God. There was only one God and she knew for a fact that he wasn't a conceited bastard.

His place was below scum. His place was below the criminals loose on the streets of Konoha. He was in league with rapists and murderers. And she would shove him down there even if she died doing it.

Second, she was going to punch Naruto in the face for thinking she was that stupid as to believe some lame as excuse as the one he gave. Who did he think she was? A freaking five year old?! Ugh. Men. It was just fucking men in general. And she was getting sick of this.

"I don't know"

Sasuke fumed at those three words. Those were three words he didn't want to hear from Naruto. How could he not know about his best friend? How the hell was that possible?! He had just seen them being all cozy in the bizarre, which he found disturbing and a little maddening, and Naruto didn't know anything about her clan, or how she had trained, or how strong she was? What the fuck?

"What do you mean you don't know?" His anger had begun to breach his emotionless walls. Naruto once again flinched back in shame. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately ever since he had learned of all the things Kazu had went through that he had never noticed or wasn't there for. He honestly did not know how he didn't know. And he was completely and utterly ashamed of it.

"I had only learned recently that she wasn't a Korasaki but a Hotoya. I hadn't trained at the leaf these pass three years but with a legendary Sanin, so I don't know how she trained these last three years. And her strength? That might have to do with what she has gone through in those pass three years. " Naruto said as thought harder on the subject.

Had her resolve strengthened during her imprisonment at the Akatsuki's lair? The others had filled in the gaps she hadn't told him, so he understood why she was so upset and why she was practically glued to Moru. She had been beaten, almost raped, and brought to the brink of death so many times that most people would have snapped. Yet, she had sparked a riot that had allowed them to escape.

How she had done that, he would never know.

What she had been through? She had been through absolutely shit compared to him these pass three years. Her life was dandies and lilies compared to his. She didn't know suffering if it hit her in the face.

Okay so yes her whole clan was murdered . . . But it wasn't done by a person she idolized. She had it easy. Naruto was clueless as to how going through something horrible changes someone because Kazu has been through nothing absolutely horrible. That's it. End of story.

However, once he was done with her, she was going to wish she had met a nicer fate. Because next time he fought her, he was making sure she could never fight again.

Naruto realized Sasuke was waiting for him to elaborate so he took a deep breath, "Well-"

"Not another word Naruto." Kazu interrupted as she landed before him in a protective defensive stance. Her kasurigama arched menacingly behind her. Muscles tensed and readied to attack. It was time the traitor learned his place among the society of the Leaf.

Sasuke wanted to throw something and he cursed Kazu as if she was a spawn of Satan herself within his mind. Yet, on the outside he was still cool, calm, collected, and, in Kazu's opinion, very much a jackass. Why the hell did this always happen to him?! Why the hell did she always show up at the most inopportune times?! Couldn't she have shown up after he received the information he wanted?! Then he could have put her beneath him, where she belonged, and move on with his life.

Why were the fates against him? Why was she against him? For once, he was actually wishing a girl was a member of his crazy fan girl base. Then he wouldn't be dealing with this situation.

Sharp all seeing blue crystals glared at the last Uchiha. He was asking about her. He was asking for secrets about her. Well, if he wanted to know he was either never going to get the answers or he was to ask her and never get the answers. This was infuriating. He was a little cheat, a little lying bastard.

"If you wanted to know about me, you should have just asked, traitor." The female blonde shinobi sneered. Naruto's blue pools widened. She had heard them? How much of their conversation had they heard? Would she still be friends with him even though he knew nothing about her now?

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the derogatory term. Still with name calling? And like she would have told him anything. He would have gotten nowhere fast be asking her.

"Hn. And you would have given me the answers I want?" He asked sarcastically. Kazu smirked. Of course she wouldn't have.

"Well, no. Why would I answer questions about my strengths and weaknesses to a deserter like you?" Sasuke lost it. She would pay for degrading him so many times. She would pay for it all.

The fight had escalated quickly from just a taijutsu fight. It was only after a few punches that the two pulled out weapons and began to savagely battle it out one mile away from Suna. With one breath, it turned into a full out battle between the two shinobi, each trying to best the other with bigger and stronger jutsu, quick taijutsu, and small genjutsu.

Naruto watched in wondered awe as the oneness shared by Kazu and Shaku didn't just apply to the dance he had witnessed them doing the night before. Apparently, they moved even better while in battle. They danced around Sasuke and for the first time Naruto thought Sasuke seemed a little overwhelmed.

Kazu was landing so many hits on the untouchable Uchiha that actual bruises began to form on his stomach, arms, and legs. Blue glared into obsidian black as the black haired male bit his thumb to draw blood.

Kazu widened her stance; Shaku perched on her shoulder ready to be the link for Junkin whenever he was requested to come to this end of the spectrum. Black jagged lines stretched out across the floor and smoke suddenly appeared only to disperse quickly and show a rather large hawk. A smirk formed on her lips.

"What no snake? I thought your teacher was quite fond of snakes."

Sasuke had heard enough talking and her small golden dragon was really pissing him off. He needed to get rid of it. That was what his summon was for.

The bird took off after a once hovering in space dragon. Kazu smirked. She had thought her fight would have been harder considering she was fighting against a "protégé". Oh God, how she wanted to shoot the person who came up with that comment in the face, and then bring him back to life to do the same thing. But, she was just happy in beating in the condescending bastard's head in instead.

They both lunged for each other as his summon and her familiar tried to rip each other's throats out. The two shinobi weren't doing anything less either.

Sasuke cursed under his breath as Kazu used her kasurigama more effectively in close courters than he thought she could. She easily blocked his katana's attempts at her life while her own blade came within millimeters of his own.

How is it that she is still surprising him? What else could she be hiding from everyone?! He was getting tired of this. She was a thorn in his side that needed to be dealt with not pushed further in.

Naruto watched horror stricken as his two best friends beat each other ferociously. Sasuke would land a hard punch and then Kazu would retaliate with a hard kick. He would nick her; she would slice his arm open. Their summons mirrored their movements.

Kazu wrapped the arch of her blade around Sasuke's. Their weapons locked together. She used the momentarily fused weapons to jump, spin and attempt to round house kick him in the face. Sasuke however blocked and pushed her away.

However, her grip on her sickle kept her close. She ducked to avoid Sasuke's swipe of his kuni. She spun with her leg extended to try to knock him off balance. He jumped to avoid her leg.

Sasuke threw his sword to the side. He jumped onto Kazu effectively knocking her onto her back. He then pinned her arms underneath his knees so she couldn't escape. She struggled though. Kazu bucked and wriggled trying to remove the man from above her.

Sasuke wanted to growl. She would not sit still so he could stab her! He moved to cut her with his kuni and she jerked her head to the left to avoid the sharp object. However, the tip barely cut her cheek causing a thin line of dark red to arch across her cheek bone.

Kazu grimaced at the slight sting. Pissed, she spit in his face. Sasuke leaned back giving her the momentum to get out from underneath him. She jumped away and immediately started a jutsu.

"Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Sasuke barely avoided the fire ball as he dodged. He scowled. She was going down.

The leaf shinobi was quite surprised the Sand hadn't sent some scouts to check out the flames erupting within the bleak desert. The two former team mates threw Katon technique after Katon technique at each other. Some of the sand around them had even turned to a dirty glass.

Kazu jumped back to create some space between the traitor and herself. The cut on her cheek stung. This fight was too even, even with the Uchiha's damn Sharigan activated. She needed to end this and call attention to this brou ha ha. She needed Junkin.

Sasuke watched with a shrinking smirk as her dragon flew closer. He had thought initially when she jumped back that she was tiring and was going to give up. But, no, Kazu couldn't just leave from his frustrations. And, it seemed that she wasn't just going to leave this fight either.

He grew curious as her dragon dive bombed her and she stood her ground only to form the hand seal Tatsu. What was she doing? What jutsu was she trying to perform? What was going on?

Fire erupted behind her like an explosion. It dispersed to reveal a dragon the size of Hokage Mountain, maybe even larger. Sasuke's mind went blank as he watched it roar into the sky. What . . . WAS . . . she? How? When? What . . . ?

His breath caught as the beast brought his attention to Kazu's eyes. They were . . . golden . . . But, he had never heard of the Hotoya clan having a bloodline. So, what was this? His summon's screech brought him out of his trance. Sasuke watched at the hawk sped towards the beast.

The golden monster reared up and growled at the incoming hawk. When the hawk did not falter in its course, the dragon roared and launched straight at the smaller hawk. With one snap of its jaws, the hawk was no more.

However, during that whole fiasco, the two dueling shinobi did not move. They stared each other down. Dark bottomless black glared at the heated animalistic golden yellow. The golden beast landed behind her once more as her hands began to move, forming hand signs.

"Doragon no Shakunetsu!" She yelled ending on the hang sign mi. Her dragon caged her body with its golden one and released an ear splitting growl. As its mouth opened, hot fire's glow rose in its throat until the string on the proverbial arrow sent the beam forward and straight towards Sasuke.

He barely managed to avoid the beam. Black glanced, astonished, back at where he was previously standing. Clear pristine glass was in the sands' place. What jutsu was that? He had never heard of it? How hot was that beam? How had she created perfect glass with a jutsu?

Black moved to glare at the thorn in his side . . . yet . . . she was gone . . . again. How the fuck did she always leave like that?!

Kazu glared at Naruto as Junkin dropped them before the gates of Suna and turned back into Shaku. It was a good thing she had arrived when she had. Naruto had been about to tell Sasuke about her stay at the Akatsuki.

The still golden eyed blonde turned on her best friend.

"Don't you ever DARE tell that TRAITOR anything about me! Do you understand?! I will not be disgraced by THAT man! You will not help him in any way! He is never coming back Naruto! NEVER! Part with your delusions and put your dedication to good use and serve the Leaf like you're supposed to!" She yelled before turning and stalking angrily through the gates, not waiting for his reply.

Naruto blinked sinking in her angry words. She must truly hate Sasuke. And not the oh-I-don't'-like-you hate, this was the burn-in-hell-you-bastard hate. This was the hate someone killed over. A thought struck a chord with the knuckle head ninja. Was that how Sasuke felt about her as well? Was it a mutual hate? Had his once best friend been trying to get information on his best friend to kill her?

Maybe it was best if they never had another run in. Yes, Naruto decided, that was a very good idea.

Sasuke paced the room he had rented. How the fuck had she escaped him again? How did he keep letting this happen? Was he just distracted by the multiple surprise strategies she keeps bringing to the game? It seemed like every time he moved a pawn she would use that and her knight against him.

He couldn't be soft. He couldn't get tricked. He needed to be strong. He needed to be the absolute best at EVERYTHING if he was to kill his brother. How was he supposed to be the best if he kept getting thwarted by a girl from the Leaf? How?!

Obsidian eyes glinted as he watched his former prisoner walk the streets of Suna, completely oblivious to him. They glanced to the blonde boy standing by the gates. A malicious smirk formed on his lips. He was going to kill two birds with one stone on this mission.

A small chuckled escaped the man's throat, effectively scary his partner. He never laughed or smirked. If he did, it meant something terrible was about to happen. Something utterly, completely horrific.

No he would kill three birds with one stones: the kyuubi, the escapee, and his baby brother. It was time for another family reunion any way.

Let me know what you guys think!


	20. Angers Rising

Maru felt uneasy. Sasuke was near. Kazu was pissed. Naruto seemed more quiet than usual. And the whole reason they were in this mess was because of the Akatsuki. The fucking Akatsuki: the bastards that had taken him from his home because of his Kekkia Genkia, the bastards who tortured Kazu before him, the bastards that haunted his nightmares.

This was not good. He couldn't go a minute without worrying about Kazu. It had been over a year since they had escaped their black hole of a cell. Yet, he could still clearly see Itachi slicing her skin painfully slow as he was chained to the wall. He could still hear her cries for him as she was beaten, those heart wrenching cries that shattered his heart.

He clenched his fists and bowed his head in shame. His ego, pride, and self-esteem had taken a huge blow from that. He had promised in hushed whispers over and over again that he would protect her. It had been made an empty promise every time he was chained and forced to watch her blood flow from that damn Uchiha's hands.

A soft hand pressed softly against his tense bicep. His emerald green eyes opened to see a small feminine hand comforting him. The tension left him just as quickly as it came.

"Calm your storm." Shameful green looked up into stormy blue. He smiled at the irony of her statement. Calm his storm? What about hers?

Kazu smiled a small caring smile, the light of it reaching her eyes. Maru let his lips twitch upwards as he tried to hide his shame. She didn't need to know just how much it killed him every time she got hurt. She already had enough to deal with such as Naruto and that other Uchiha, Sasuke.

Speaking of which, next time he sees that bitch he is going to beat him senseless then drag his body painfully over to a cliff and push it off. How dare he anger Kazu like that!

The day before she had returned from her shopping trip with Naruto golden eyed and pissed. Apparently that emotionless man had been wondering about her and had asked Naruto about her. Bright green hardened. Why couldn't fate be kinder?

It was as if the Uchihas had a vendetta against the last Hotoya. First, the murderer of the Uchiha clan, who happened to be an Uchiha himself, decided to take it upon himself to torture her. Second, the little boy protégé and deserter of the Leaf is now pursuing her to most likely kill her. Hard green glanced through the corners of his eyes to make sure Kazu was still next to him.

They were scouting out Suna for any signs of the Akatsuki. Which was the best idea ever! He could already see his name being carved in the K.I.A. stone. There was no way Kazu's name would be etched into that stone. He would die first, hence HIS name being carved into that stone.

Green eyes glanced forward before widening and stopping him dead in his tracks. He knew that smirk. It was the same one that had punched Kazu. The cloak was the same one that would silently ripple from the aggressive beating he would give Kazu. Those eyes were the same ones that would stare mischievously at his as Moru called to Kazu, lying to her, telling her everything was going to be okay.

Itachi.

He was here. He was before him. He had come for Kazu. There was no doubt about that. But, why now? After all this time, now?

A group of women passed before the threatening figure. Moru frantically searched, trying to find a clear view on the threat to Kazu. But, he couldn't even see the infamous raven black hair of the Uchiha brothers. The women passed to reveal a now empty walkway.

Itachi was gone, out of sight.

But, Moru's nerves and fears were just beginning.

Kazu glanced back at Moru to find him . . . frightened? Her eyes immediately searched the crowd. The only thing that would cause him to go ghostly pale was the Akatsuki. This meant that the claims that the Akatsuki were here are valid.

She began to slightly panic. It was too soon for her confrontation with the Akatsuki. Way too soon. She was hoping to never have to seen any black cloak with red clouds ever again. The blood pulsed in her veins quicker as her panic increased.

They were hiding. They were out of sight. However, she could feel their eyes on her. She could feel them. It was a feeling she didn't want. She never wanted it.

Shaku landed softly on her shoulder after sensing her master's panic. The golden dragon purred softly as she tried to calm her master by rubbing her scaly cheek against Kazu's smooth one. Her hand came up and softly touched Shaku's neck, thankful for the comfort.

Moru sucked up his fear and turned to Kazu to try to pull her away from the direction he ha seen the monster of his nightmares. However, he found Kazu close, almost hugging his arm, as she frantically searched the crowds herself.

Damn.

Had she seen him? Did she know that Itachi was here? She couldn't know. They weren't ready to face those men. She wasn't ready.

"Kazu, what are you looking for?" He asked, disguising his panic with curiosity. Kazu whipped her head over to look at him. Her eyebrows furrowed. Hadn't he seen something frightening?

"You looked as if you saw the . . . you know . . . and I was worried." She answered in a worried whisper as she gripped his arm as if it was her life line. Moru wanted to smack himself. Of course she would have caught on! He had completely stopped walking. She would notice when he looked like a ghost. Idiot! He scalded himself.

"I just saw some really gross PDA." He replied back almost as smooth as a professional liar. She couldn't know. It was the one thing she couldn't handle right now.

Kazu jumped at the explanation. It was iffy and sketchy; she'll admit that. But, it was a hell of a lot better than what she was thinking. It was so much better. Savagely, she shoved the thought of Akatsuki or anything Akatsuki related into the deep recesses of her mind where things liked to wait until they were able shout, "I told you so!"

"Come on let's check out the bizarre." Her hand gripped his bicep as she began to drag him towards the major shopping center of the village of Suna. Moru allowed himself to be dragged, content for the moment that she bought his pathetic lie.

Naruto sat outside of the Kazekage's office waiting for Gaara. Since Kakashi and Sakura had seen an Akatsuki member with in Suna, it was his job to make sure the Kazekage was safe while the others searched the city for any more signs of the Akatsuki. He didn't mind though; he was friends with Gaara so it was no big deal.

However, he couldn't help but worry for Kazu. What happens if it is Itachi that is here? What happens if he tries to punish her for escaping? What happens if she is alone and she freezes up and can't fight? What then? Would the take her again?

Blue hardened. No. He wouldn't allow it. They had done enough to her. Even if he was captured himself he would make sure she wouldn't fall into their hands. It would NOT happen . . . again. Naruto crossed his arms as if that act itself would solidify his statement into reality.

Riku shook his head at Naruto's antics. He was a weird one, but, because Kazu liked him, he did like him too.

Kazu. She was his younger sister. He was the self appointed older protective brother. Nothing would happen to her on his watch. And yes, while she did have Moru as a guard dog, his intentions were not fueled by an older brother view. Moru was interested in Kazu a different way and so it left Riku to take on the role of older brother.

When she had returned home the day before golden eyed and furious, Riku was ready to kill. That Sasuke was going to pay for making his baby sister hurt and tremble in anger. If the older Itachi wasn't careful, Riku was going to beat him in killing his younger brother in a very bloody and painful way.

Thinking of Itachi, there would be some problems if Itachi showed his face around here. Kazu was still in a fragile state when it came to the Akatsuki. Mamoru had told him the stories that weren't as painful to tell as the others. And contrary to how she portrays it to everyone, Kazu's stay with the Akatsuki was traumatizing.

He wasn't going to allow it to happen again.

It was unacceptable.

Sasuke tossed his pillow against his hotel room wall wishing it shattered to pieces loudly instead of the soft, faint thud that resulted from impact. It would have been more satisfying to hear something break and shatter just like his emotionless mask had as soon as he was alone in his room.

His teeth clenched. Not once had he ever been this mad while thinking about someone other than his own bastard brother Itachi. But, Kazu had managed it. That damn Kazu! How the hell did she always get away from him? How was it that every time he moved his own knight, she would strike with her king only for the next turn to reveal that it was actually a knight and attack with a bigger and stronger king?

How was a girl able to be so strong? First off, she was a GIRL. A girl! Secondly, she trained in the LEAF. In the Leaf! There was no way she had become that strong just by studying the ninja way in the Leaf. There was not a snowball's chance in hell that she was that strong from the Leaf.

It just wasn't possible.

In addition, she always made him second guess himself. For some reason, words uttered from her lips held a strong hold on his mind. For instance, her words from their verbal confrontation before he left the Leaf still haunts him.

_ His offer is hollow. This power will do nothing for you. It will satisfy your thirst for but a moment. Then you will be lost. I pity you Sasuke. You do not see that you are digging your own grave._

Sasuke wanted to scoff at her words; he wanted to push them aside, to prove them wrong. But, for some reason he couldn't. They were always there in the dark recesses of his mind waiting to float to the surface. They didn't help him what so ever. They only added to his anger and confusion.

The only thing that could push those thoughts away was the several scenarios in which he killed his brother with the skills he learned from Orochimaru. And even then he couldn't get away from her.

_What do you plan on doing after you kill your brother?_

He sneered as h chucked the pillow next to him at the wall. Damn her. There she is again, in his head, when he doesn't want her to be. His team better find valuable information on her soon otherwise he was going to kill one of them. This thorn in his side needed to be ripped out and soon.

Itachi smirk as he watched his two escaped prisoners. God, this was going to be too easy. They hadn't progressed at all if all he went by was that they couldn't sense his chakra even though he was so close. Not to mention his brother was having a, quite comical, temper tantrum in his hotel room. He could only guess it was because of the fight he had fought with his escapee.

And, if he went by who had more damage when they returned, it looked as if his little brother had lost that fight, badly. His smirk turned malicious. It looks as if his brother still had a long way to go until he could beat him.

Plus, his escapee was going to be more fun to beat now that she had a fear for him. She would cower in fear as he came after her. She would plead ad beg. But, he would not hear her. He would go after her and kill her in front of the other escapee. That boy needed to learn a lesson. They both did.

You can never escape the Akatsuki.

The only thing that was going to be remotely hard about this mission was Naruto. He was now spending an awful lot of time near the Kazekage. So, he had to lure them all into the same area to deal with them all at once. Or he could have them deal with themselves. Hn. So many choices, which one to choose?

Her eyes glinted evilly as she looked at the scroll through torch light. This was exactly what Sasuke was looking for, wasn't it? Hm. She wondered how he would react to this.

Would he become pissed? Her dark pools narrowed. He better not be pissed. This girl meant nothing to him. Honestly, she had no idea why he was so interested in this girl anyways when she was right there. She was so much better than this Kazu girl. But, she had faith her Sasuke-kun would come to his senses soon and turn his attention to her like he is supposed to.

This girl was weak and spineless compared to her. But, he was her leader now, so she did as he ordered. And maybe, just maybe, if she was the first one to return with news such as this, he would reward her with something she had been dying for since she laid eyes on him.

A smirk flittered onto her facial features. Oh yes. He would reward her greatly for this. After all, there was no way the others had found out she had been captured by the Akatsuki for almost a year. It was just one of the many benefits of sneaking into the archives of the Leaf Village to find information first.

She strapped the scroll to her back. This would please Sasuke, she just knew it.


	21. Breakdown

Hey everyone! I hope ya'll are enjoying my story so far. I would love to know what you guys think, so feedback anyone? Hahaha anyway I'll let you get to the story. Enjoy!

Air. She needed air. The pressure on her throat made it feel as if she was trying to breathe under water. The same pressure was on her arms and chest making it impossible to move away from the suffocating pressure.

Long ago she had stopped struggling. It was useless. Just like calling for help. No one was going to help her. She had already tried pressing, bucking, pulling against the pressure on her throat, but no one came. No one answered her pleas.

Salty tears streaked down her face as she gasped like a fish out of water: desperate and shallow. Wrists strained against the metal confining them. Her blue eyes were clouded over and dancing with stars and black holes.

Somewhere off in the distance she could hear the cackle of flames. She also heard the steady breathing of the object above her. The pressure increase causing the stars to grow in size and number.

"Ah!" She hoarsely moaned against the pain. Through the battling stars and black holes she could see a smirk flash on the object above her. It was enjoying her pain. That much she could tell from just that brief flash of pearly white.

Suddenly the pressure was gone. Sweet, sweet air rushed into her lungs. She greedily gulped the oxygen down, trying to rid her vision of the stars she had come to know and hate.

However, she couldn't gain any sort of balance because she was roughly yanked up by the chains around her wrists. Her shoulders burned in pain. She could feel the hot liquid of blood drip from where the shackles had cut her. Shaky legs barely held her up.

Her face set fire with pain after each punch. She stumbled back until her back hit a cold stone wall. She was trapped. The punches kept coming and coming. Stars covered her vision until one black hole took over bringing her into the state of unfeeling: unconsciousness.

Kazu woke with a start. Her skin was sticky with a thin sheen of sweat. Blonde strands stuck to the back of her neck. The already thin sheets felt hot, stuffy, and confining. Cold air brushed against her heated body as she lifted the sheets and moved to the edge of the bed.

Hugging her stomach, she leaned over and closed her eyes trying to block out the horrible memory. She could never get away from them. They haunted her dreams and her every waking moment. She was scared.

Shaku purred softly as she curled up into Kazu's lap. The last Hotoya tightly hugged her familiar. She needed someone right now.

Harsh pain attacked her senses. Shaku was ripped from her arms as she was pulled back. Her stomach churned and tickled as she free fell in the black obis. Hadn't she woken up? What was going on? Was this one of Itachi's tricks? Oh God, was she in one of his genjutsu? Please tell her it wasn't true.

Crystal blue eyes searched frantically for any light within the blackness. Faintly, above her, a blue-ish glow began to brighten. Needing to escape the darkness around her, she began to reach for the light. Strong legs kicked against the black as if that would push her forward. Kazu's arm stretched, straining to touch the luminescence in the bleak surrounding her.

Something strong gripped her ankle and pulled her down. She let out a scream only to hear gurgles and feel cool thick water rush into her mouth. Her eyes frantically lowered, fearful of what she might see. Red Sharigan eyes met her gaze.

Panic began to dig its claws into her senses as once again she screamed. This time kicking aiming for the place she last saw those horrid eyes. Fire erupted from her mouth illuminating the man below her.

Shadows danced across his features. She could clearly make out the line across the bridge of his nose that indicated the older Uchiha brother. Desperate, Kazu once again pushed upward trying to break the surface of the black syrup around her. It was suffocating her.

Soft fingers burned against the feeling of air before being plunged underneath once more by the pull on her ankle. More fire escaped her open mouth. Prey like blue eyes glanced down only to see the features of the man below her slightly changed.

The scar across the nose was gone. The facial features were younger. The red eyes held more pain than malicious intent. The grip around her ankle was more frantic than demanding and punishing. His mouth opened, allowing bubbles of air to bellow lazily to the surface as he spoke.

"Please . . ."

Sleep laden blue eyes opened slowly to reveal the beige walls of the hotel room she was staying in. The black syrup was gone. Sweet breathable air surrounded her. She inhaled greedily and ran a clammy hand through her hair.

What could that dream have been about?

Shaku's purr began to lull the blonde back to sleep before she could investigate and analyze her dream more thoroughly. As she fell asleep, the look in his eyes faded into a faint memory as well as his soft whisper into the nothingness.

"Please . . ."

()()()

Kazu walked the streets of Suna with Moru. They were scouting once again for the Akatsuki. A shiver silently traveled across her skin causing an array of goose bumps to cover her arms. This was definitely one fear she didn't want to face.

The Akatsuki wasn't the only thing on her mind. Last night she had dreamed something terrifying, yet she couldn't remember what it was about. It was a blocked memory. She knew she dreamed; she remembered that. It was just the actual dream that avoided her. However, she wasn't that concerned. There were several dreams she couldn't remember.

So lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice the sudden tensing of her charcoal haired partner. Her momentum abruptly stopped as she ran into his outstretched arm. Blue clouded in confusion as she stared at it for a second. Why did he stop her?

Once looking up, Kazu saw the hardened, battle ready emerald of Moru. Oh God. Did he see the Akatsuki? She glanced around. Where? Where were they? She wasn't ready. She wasn't-

"Kazu, can you turn around and check back with that merchant? I'll follow the thief." Her racing heart install calmed as he spoke those words. She nodded, turning around quickly. She gripped the lie tightly to her chest. Greedily, she swallowed it as the truth. Kazu needed it to be true.

Moru glared at the black clocked man before him as he smirked. His legs moved on autopilot as Itachi turned his back and walked away. He sneered as he quickly followed behind him.

He wasn't powerless now. He wasn't tied to a wall as he watched Kazu suffer. She wasn't crying out to him to save her, while he could do nothing.

Moru was strong. He could and would destroy the older Uchiha. No one hurt Kazu and got away with it while he was around. Fumes of anger radiated off of him as he stalked the Uchiha to the outskirts of town. The man only stopped when all they could see was sand in every direction.

He turned and showed his smirking face to the fuming man. Blazing emerald watched on as a smirking black stared back. He would end him.

Panic started to consume her. The merchant had been fine. There were no thieves; there hadn't been any every since Gaara had become Kazekage. This meant that… Oh god! And Moru was fighting him alone!

"Moru!" She called through their earpiece desperately. She needed to hear his voice, to know that he was okay. He couldn't be fighting those black cloak wearing bastards. He just couldn't be.

Claws of fear scratched and gripped at her throat. Her heart rose causing a lump to painfully sit in her throat. Her body pumped chakra into her feet making her cover each building in one bound.

Shaku worriedly swirled through the air above. This was not good. Kazu wasn't thinking; she wasn't ready. Her skin itched as Junkin tried to force his way out. He wanted to growl, claw, and burn Itachi. He had watched silently as she was tortured, but he hadn't been able to do anything about. He hadn't connected with her yet.

It had been torture, for a lack of a better word, for him too. Just like this, the event that was folding out before him. She was just going to hurt herself more if she went through with this. But, she would anyway. Kazu went to great lengths for her friends no matter what it was.

After scaling and hopping over the wall surrounding the village, she ran over the unsteady sand. Anxiety coursed through her veins. She needed to find him. She-

She skid through the sand. Her heart stopped as well as all of her thoughts and movements. Itachi held Moru up by his neck. Her green eyed partner hung limply in his arms. Oh god!

"Moru!" She screamed as she ran forward again. Her body forgot about the chakra coursing through her. She forgot about Shaku and Junkin. Kazu just acted.

Itachi smirked. There was his favorite play thing. Carelessly, he threw Moru behind him. Kazu once again stopped her advancement as Itachi blocked her way. A flinch rocked her body as Moru hit the sand rolling.

"Moru!" She called again; her desperation was as thick as honey. She stepped forward slightly her hand reached out. But, she dared not to take another step.

"Moru! Get up!" Her eyes glanced pleading to his still body. He had to get up. He had to.

"Long time no see, Kazu" Her eyes shot towards Itachi. They widened and watched the predator. Her mind screamed to run, but she couldn't leave Moru here. Who would she be then? A coward and a betrayer. She would be no better than Sasuke.

"Are you not happy to see me? I thought you would just love our reunion." He mocked her.

"Sir, Kazu and Moru were just seen chasing an Akatsuki member to outside of the village limits." Naruto's blue eyes widened as the guard explained the now escalating to a head. She was confronting an Akatsuki member?! That's not good.

"Which way did they go?!" Naruto desperately asked. Gaara looked at his blonde friend questionably. What was his problem?

"Over the south wall." Naruto was out the door before the sentence was finished.

Sasuke followed Naruto. What could he be worried about? From what he had seen, Kazu had no problem taking down an enemy. So why was he freaking out? What was the problem?

Kazu desperately gripped at the hand around her throat. A whimper left her throat as she silently begged for Moru to get up. She couldn't stand alone. She couldn't fight him.

Shaku had been abandoned. She didn't register her familiar's cries or that they were growing stronger and fiercer with each squeeze of Itachi's hand. The incoming chakra signatures were lost to her, but not Itachi.

Tears flowed and cooled her flushed face. Her mouth opened in a silent scream. The grip tighten and lifted her off the ground. The unheard feet stopped. Shocked.

Naruto couldn't move. He could barely breathe. His throat tightened as if it was himself being held by his throat. Itachi held a crying Kazu above the ground by her throat. Her hands weakly clawed at his hand leaving faint red lines.

"Moru . . ." He heard her whisper, heard her plea. Itachi chuckled. Her cries were so pathetic . . . so pleasing to a hunter like him. Naruto looked for her partner only to find him lying on the ground a few feet behind Itachi, motionless.

Sasuke stopped angered and awed by the sight before him. Crystal clear tears streamed down Kazu's cheeks. Her face was pleading, was broken. It was how he pictured her before him when he beat her. She would beg for her life.

However, at this moment she begged for a man he had never heard of. Moru? Who was Moru? His eyes narrowed. Who the hell was Moru? Why the fuck was she calling out to him? Just who the fuck was he?

His anger grew as he watched his brother. He was hurting yet another person Sasuke knew. Itachi was beating him yet again. Sasuke was supposed to be the one that broke her. He was supposed to beat her. She would fall to him and him alone.

"I will come back for you puppet." He heard Itachi whisper to her before throwing her to the ground as well. A sob had escaped her as she hit the ground. Itachi disappeared happy with his work so far.

Kazu scrambled through the hot sand to the prone body of her partner. Another sob escaped her lips. Sasuke watched with growing anger as she broke down before him over another man. He watched as she pulled the man into her lap after turning him over.

Sasuke inspected the man on her lap. A faint memory of a man she had been with on a mission with when they had confronted each other was brought forth. But, it was gone in a flash. This man had black hair like his. But other than that, they were different. His skin was tan and his features weren't as sharp as Sasuke's.

"Moru! Please wake up! Please!" She pleaded. Kazu, not caring who saw, broke down. The men Gaara had sent arrived just in time to watch her fall apart. She cried to the heavens not just for Moru lying on her lap but also for the pain Itachi had cause her. She cried and all those around her could do was watch.

Sasuke snuck away as everyone was focused on the broken girl. Her cries were still heard as he walked back to his hotel. Why had she broken down? What had caused it? She feared his brother. That much he could tell.

_I'll come back for you, puppet._

Just what the fuck was that supposed to mean? Was his brother playing tricks on him or on her? Why would he be playing tricks on Kazu? Would it just be to get on his nerves?

"Sasuke!" He heard his fan-girl of a team member yell. Oh great. What did she want? He shuddered at the possibilities. Sasuke turned, hiding all of his questions behind a mask, and glared at the magenta haired women running over the sand to him.

"What?" He was unease by her smirk.

"I think I found what you were looking for."


	22. Collapse

Patient Assessment: Kazu Korasaki/Hotoya

Patient is very reluctant to tell me all the details of her absence during the months of September- May of 2008-2009. She did however recount the day of her disappearance. Her story matched with that of Team Gai.

Date of disappearance: September 15, 2008.

She had been on a mission to escort a Lord's daughter back home from the Leaf Village. At the time, she was on Team Gai. She had been placed on that team after her original team, Team 7, had been dispersed. The mission had been a success and they were on their way home when the incident happened.

The team had been attacked by one of Orochimaru's men. On both accounts, the attacker was just after the patient. After the fight, in which the patient defeated and killed the attacker, the patient passed out. Team Gai informed us that there was a flash of black and red over the patient's unconscious body as well as her familiar before they were gone.

The Leaf village had assumed that she was taken by the Akatsuki, the criminal organization of missing ninja known to wear black and red cloaks.

She had shown up beaten with another man with her May 3, 2009 at the gates of the village. Upon arrival she and the man with her passed out and were taken to the hospital. While unconscious, the medical ninja assessed their conditions. X-rays showed recently broken bones barely healed. Their bodies were badly bruised.

The man the patient had arrived with had woken before her. His name is Mamoru Ichi. For more information on him, look at his file. After a small misunderstanding, he was willing to share some of their ordeal.

They had been held in an Akatsuki prison. The mass murderer and betrayer of the Leaf Itachi Uchiha had been the one in control of them. They were chained and kept in a cell. They were starved to keep their strength down. They didn't see daylight from the day they were taken to the day they escaped. When I asked about the patient specifically he said I should ask her myself.

Once the patient woke up, I did.

Questions answered by the Patient.

**1) ****What happened the day you disappeared?**

I was on a mission with my team, Team Gai. We were on our way home when we were attacked by one of Orochimaru's men. I beat him, but I was exhausted from the fight so I passed out. Next thing I know, I'm in a dark cell with shackles around my wrists and Moru [Mamoru Ichi] was there. He is the one that told me I was in the Akatsuki's lair.

**2) ****Why did Orochimaru's man attack you?**

I guess I should start with the beginning. During the Chunnin exams, I was cursed along with Sasuke. I didn't tell anyone besides my adoptive brother Ichigo [Korasaki], who is an ANBU, because everyone was all over Sasuke getting cursed. I didn't want people to think I was trying to be an attention hog. Orochimaru's henchman was trying to get me to desert the Leaf like that traitor [Sasuke Uchiha]. I told him no, and we fought.

**3) ****Do you plan on deserting? **

No! I would never betray my village! My answer to them had been no since I was bitten. And, it will always be no.

**4) ****What happened during your stay in the Akatsuki's lair? **

I was starved. I was beaten. I was asked about Naruto's whereabouts. I, however, never told them. I would never tell them. Naruto is my best friend. I don't betray them.

**5) ****Can you give me details about your stay? Exactly what did they do? **

I don't really feel like talking about that right now. It is too hard to talk about right now.

Notes:

1) The Patient's answer coincides with the mission report of Team Gai of the incident. The Patient seems slightly shaken. She hasn't shown major signs of trauma, yet.

2) I was not aware that the patient was also cursed along with Sasuke Uchiha. Although that seems plausible considering her bloodline, the Hotoya bloodline. Her claims were proven when I asked the patient to prove she was cursed. Hidden within the tribal tattoo near the juncture of her neck and left shoulder is the same curse mark as Sasuke Uchiha. All evidence points to the patient's story being true.

3) The patient seemed appalled that I would even suggest that. It seems that the patient is completely loyal to the Leaf.

4) The patient was very hesitant to answer my question. She became emotional and stuttered. It seemed like she forced herself to answer.

5) Same as question 4. The patient also seemed worried that I would push the issue.

Assessment:

I believe that once the patient is back to full health, she is able to return to her ninja duties. I do not believe she will turn against the Leaf because of her stay at the Akatsuki lair. I do request that the patient not be put on missions involving the Akatsuki for a good period of time. They had traumatized her, and it would not do for her to freeze.

I also think it would be wise to keep the patient and Mamoru Ichi on the same squad for a while. They had only been able to rely on each other for 9 months; it would not do to separate them so quickly. A more detailed assessment of this is in Mamoru Ichi file.

Medical Ninja Suki Ro

()()()

Sasuke let the scroll slip from his hands and bounce off the bed in his hotel room and onto the floor. It was shocking to say the least. Is that why he hadn't run into her for almost a year? Is that why Orochimaru couldn't find her for almost a year?

She had been taken, by his brother. His jaw clenched and he fisted his hands trying to calm down. He was supposed to break her first. He was supposed to be the one to beat her. HIM. Not Itachi.

The magenta haired missing ninja stared with anger from underneath her glasses at Sasuke. Why the fuck was he getting angry? Her red eyes glanced down at the scroll unrolled on the ground near his feet. There was nothing to get mad at in that scroll.

It just showed how weak this girl was. To be captured so easily by the Akatsuki? Pathetic. It was plain and simple.

So, why was he getting so fucking angry?

The younger Uchiha suddenly stood. His arm cocked back only to create a hole in the wall in front of him. The brilliant Sharigan flashed as a slight trimmer of anger ran through his body. Fists clenched as well as his jaw.

Why was he so angry? Well, yes he was mad that Itachi had beaten her. But, he had never been this angry about his brother beating someone before him. Why couldn't he keep hold of his mask right now? Why was it that he wanted to crush anyone near him at the moment?

Was it because of what was written in the scroll? Was it because he could only guess what Itachi had done to her? Or was it because of the tears that ran down her face as his older brother held her up by her throat? Was it because of her cries as she broke down over . . . Moru's body? It couldn't be because of her crying over that man's body, could it?

He wanted to rip his hair out at his frustration. Sasuke just settled for glaring at the black hole he had created in the wall before him. She did this every time. EVERY TIME.

He would face her; fight her, intent on getting her to answer all of his questions. Yet, every time, every- fucking- time, he left with none of his original questions answered and he would have a whole new list tacked onto his previous one.

"Why are you getting so angry? She's weak." Sasuke whipped his head around to glare at Karin who flinched back in response. His Sharigan was subconsciously activated. Her own red eyes narrowed. He was way too mad about this. Way to made for her liking.

"Get out." His voice was no louder than a whisper. However, her eyes widened substantially. It was never good when Sasuke became deathly quiet. She picked her battles and this was definitely one she didn't want to have right now. Not with him this mad.

"Yes, Sasuke."

With the click of the door, indicating that it was shut, Sasuke once again punched the wall of his hotel room. Frustrated, he heavily sat on the bed resulting in a light squeak of the springs. Air escaped him in a huff. Why was he so angry?

The doctor's in the Leaf were worried. Hell. Everyone who knew those on Team Kazu was worried. Moru still hadn't awakened from his coma. And Kazu never left his side.

The first week had been understandable. They had just returned from their mission. Well, Team Kazu had. Moru was in critical condition and the medical ninja in Suna thought it would be best if he was transferred to the hospital in Konaha "just in case."

Kazu had followed dutifully behind. Any threat had been taken care of immediately by her while Riku cared the comatose Moru on his back as smoothly as he could. A medical ninja followed them to the Leaf as well. None of them were injured thanks to Kazu's protecting.

It has been two weeks from the incident and Kazu practically lives at the hospital by Moru's side. She doesn't leave the chair at his bed side except for personal hygiene necessities. Her hand gripped his IV induced arm as her life line. Her eyes were sad and shameful as she watched him sleep, waiting for him to awaken from his unconscious state.

Riku stayed with her and Moru every day. He went home to sleep though, unlike her. However, he only did so because only one person could stay overnight with Moru. He thought it would be best if Kazu was the one who stayed considering how she was taking this.

He stood watch in the corner of the white sterile hospital room. The silver haired ninja made sure the doctors didn't upset Kazu. He made sure that no one unwanted entered the room. It was he who updated the Hokage on the status of Kazu and Moru daily.

Riku could remember Lady Tsunade's horrified expression when they had returned. He could recall her worry as she watched a detached Kazu stay stiffly by Moru's side. He had distinctly heard her mutter about how maybe it was too soon to give the two a mission specifically involving the Akatsuki. He had to agree. It had been too early.

She could faintly feel Moru's warmth through his hand, and every time she let go it was as if a cold clammy feeling would take its place. Kazu was always loath to let go. After all, he had never let go when she was hurt. Moru had never left her. He protected her. And he had almost died trying. She placed her other hand against her mouth to stop a whine from escaping.

In addition, when it was her time to protect him, she just stood there. She allowed for Itachi to choke her as she stood there like a helpless little kid. She wasn't strong in that moment. Kazu had been weak.

She was ashamed. How could she do that? How could she just let him lie there like that? How could she not defend him? How could she not attack Itachi after he had hurt Moru so badly?

Kazu wasn't fit to be his friend. She had just left him there on the ground as she wept over her own problems. That hadn't been right. She should have waited until Itachi was gone and Moru was taken care of. She should have tended to Moru first. She should have punched Itachi. She should have done SOMETHING other than stand there and cry.

How could she just stand there? How the HELL could she just STAND THERE?! She knew what he was capable of. Her nightmares proved that. She also knew that Moru had to have been severely beaten or tortured in one of that bastard's genjutsu to have been knocked into a coma.

And she just stood there! She wanted to hug herself. She wanted to curl up into a ball and disappear from the world. She did nothing to help her friend. She had frozen. She had . . . choked.

Shaku sat curled at the end on Moru's hospital bed, by his feet. Small smoke curls rose from her nostrils due to her heated breath. The golden familiar of the last Hotoya had given up for the day. She had tried to arouse Kazu from herself loathing, to no avail. It worried her and Junkin greatly.

Dull shameful blue glanced at Riku after he put his hand on her shoulder. Her silver haired friend looked down at her softly.

"I'm going home. Are you sure you'll be fine?" Kazu tried to force a smile. Riku frowned. His little sister was hurting and he couldn't do anything to help her.

"Yeah I'll be fine Riku. Go home and get some sleep." Kazu tried to act as if she wasn't broken by what had happened. But, they both knew the truth. Hell. Everyone knew the truth. She was torn to pieces. She had been destroyed. And, it would be a long time before she was put back together.

Slowly, reluctantly, she let go of his hand and headed to the bath room. After taking care of business, she heavily leaned against the sink counter and stared at her reflection.

Dark crescents sat under her dull ice blue eyes. Her skin was pale with worry. Her cheeks were flushed with a pale pink. Even she had to admit she looked pitiful. She looked weak. But, at this point she didn't care. She deserved this. Kazu knew she deserved this.

She was practically like every other betrayer known to the ninja world. She hadn't helped her fallen comrade. She had practically turned tail and ran away. She hadn't rushed to his side. She hadn't even attacked Itachi.

Oh God.

.

.

.

She was just as bad as Sasuke . . . the traitor.

Kazu hastily retreated from her reflection and backed into the wall. The weight of the world pushed her down against the wall until she was sitting on the ground. Her reflection could be seen just over the lip of the sink.

Her legs pulled close. Hands covered her face in shame. Tears streamed down between the paper thin crevice between her hands and her cheeks. Her shame poured from her. Her cries asked for a forgiveness she thought she would never receive.

"I'm so sorry Moru . . . I am so sorry." She whispered over and over. How could she face him when he woke up? How could she show her face around Konoha? How would she be able to look at Moru without shame and regret filling her?

She should have pushed her fear aside. She should have called Junkin and shown Itachi just how powerful she really was. But, it all boiled down to the fact that she didn't. She had stood there like a coward. A COWARD. Someone who hid behind her friend's kuni until they died and then ran away in fear.

Hands gripped her hair as she screamed silently. She was just as bad as that fucking traitor! She was just as bad! Oh God. She was a hypocrite. A fucking hypocrite. How could she uphold her family's honor if she was practically a traitor herself?

She had failed. She had failed her family. She had failed Konoha. She had failed her friends. She was weak and worthless. Kazu was a traitor to her team. She knew others would try to convince her otherwise. But, she knew. She KNEW she wasn't what she aspired to be. She was a FAILURE. A complete and utter failure.

"Oh God! Please forgive me. I don't deserve it but please forgive me!" her words were muffled by her hands. She said them over and over as if they were her saving grace. It was the only thing she could say, even though, to her, it was useless to ask.

Who could forgive a traitor like her? After all, hadn't Kakashi said on her first day of training said, "If a ninja doesn't follow orders, he is scum. However if a ninja betrays his friends, he is lower than scum."

And that's what she was right now. Lower than scum.

Dark obsidian eyes watched as she broke down. He had to look away. He never liked when women broke down like that. But, it was all for the best. The only opposition to his brother returning to the Leaf wouldn't be much of a voice if she was dealing with her own problems. She couldn't object if she felt she wasn't fit to, if she felt she wasn't right for her to do so.

He gazed at the stars listening to her pleas and sobs. It was peculiar though. He would have thought Sasuke would have be gracious almost glad even to see that the sobbing blonde has already been broken. Especially after that weird obsession he somehow got to beat her in a fight.

However, Sasuke was angry. Very angry. He chuckled slightly. His little brother was always prone to little fits like this . . . before. It was kind of nice to see him like that again.

But, the older brother was confused. To him it seemed that seeing Kazu crying before him like that had Sasuke boiling with such an anger that rivaled that of his family's murder. Why was that?

Did Sasuke . . . care for her? And if he did, did he not realize he . . . cared?


	23. Surprises

3 weeks. 3 God damn weeks. And Moru still hadn't woken up. Every day she would sit and watch over Moru like she should have. She protected him like she should have.

But against what?

The doctors? They were trying to help him. It was them who made sure he got the nutrients he needed in his comatose state.

Riku? He was their teammate. That silver hair ninja had quickly filled the empty spot of an older brother. For both Moru and Kazu. So, it wasn't him either.

If Kazu was being completely honest with herself, she was protecting Moru from herself. It was just as confusing as it sounds to her as well. But, she had vowed silently as she had clutched Moru's bloodied body to hers in the desert surrounding Suna that it wouldn't happen again. Moru would NEVER be hurt by Itachi, or anyone for that matter, again.

It also meant that she would protect him from herself. Her indecision and fear would not hinder her into jumping into battle for him. She would no longer falter. Her blade would not slow in its killing blow. Her insecurities would not get in her way. At least, she wouldn't focus on them until she could break down in private.

Her problems were her own. She would have to deal with them. On her own. There wouldn't be any one to hold her hand and guide the way anymore. Kazu would face her problems alone, eventually.

"Kazu!" Unfocused crystal widened with terrified alertness as she looked up from her hunched over position. She was greeted with a welcomed yet unwelcomed sight. Moru was awake. He was alert. He was BACK. Yet, he was scared. He was frantic. He was just as broken as her.

Slwoly, her hands gripped the closest one of his. His breathing was shallow and as frantic as his eyes scoping out his room. The touch of her skin against his pulled at his attention. A small sad smile pulled at the corners of her lips as water pooled in her eyes.

"I'm here." She whispered. The two stared at one another. Their eyes looked. Time stopped. The machines hooked up to his heart began to slow in their horrendous beeping as his heart slowed its beating.

Kazu pulled away from his piercing emerald gaze as the door was pushed roughly opened. Medical ninja rushed in. They held clipboards, more needles, and other medical equipment Kazu couldn't name.

"Ma'm, I'm going to have to ask you to step back." A purple haired medical ninja asked her. Kazu nodded. She understood. The doctors and nurses needed space to do their job. And it was impairment that they did do it right. Moru needed to get better. Although, as she began to rise out of her seat the grip on her hand tightened tenfold.

"No." Moru hoarsely bite out. It was hard and demanding. He even yanked her towards him. Kazu was startled. Moru had always been protective of her, but this seemed different. Kazu turned to him. She pulled his hand to her chest and gripped it with both hands.

"I'll be right here. They just have to check you to make sure you are okay." His hand went slack. Kazu briefly wondered if his mood swings were a side effect of the coma he had been in. Moru was usually one to fight for things. He was stubborn that way.

The nurse pulled her back softly, guiding her to the white wall behind her. However, crystal never left emerald. Moru didn't watch, question, or really answer the doctors for that matter. He watched her. She wanted to shrink and wither away under his gaze.

The medical ninja were white blurs to her. And, it seemed like an eternity before they finally left. An eternity before she was finally alone with Moru.

Her feet felt like lead. The air was thick in her lungs. As cool as the hotel room was, she was suddenly hot and uncomfortable. Shame the same exact weight as the world pressed heavily down on her shoulders. She wanted to look away from the piercing green eyes, but she couldn't.

Slowly she walked closer to her propped up friend. It pained her to see him in such a way. He looked hopeless, ruined, and weak. Moru was none of those things. So he shouldn't look the part of a man who filled those roles to the tee.

"I-" Kazu started as she neared his hospital bed. Her words were stolen as Moru pulled her onto his lap. Kazu steadied herself by bracing her arms against his hospital bed headboard. She was startled. What was Moru doing?

"You're okay." She heard him whisper in an almost revered awe. "You're okay. Oh thank God you're okay." It was a mantra he seemed to whisper over and over. One that Kazu was prepared to hear.

She had suspected yelling, maybe even him degrading her after what she had done. But, not this. He seemed so hurt and so relieved. All because of her. It was all her fault.

Slowly and softly, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders pulling him closer. Her right hand found its way into his silky charcoal black hair, pulling his head closer into the crook of her neck as she hugged him back. Kazu buried her face into his neck as well.

Relief washed over him in such over whelming waves. She was safe. Kazu was safe. Itachi hadn't touched her. Moru began to thank every deity he had ever heard of. She wasn't hurt. She was SAFE.

Another part of him, all bet a smaller part, was thanking them for her being there when he woke up. That she was here to hug him, to reassure him, to be there.

He wanted to be in that moment forever. It was just him and her. She was hugging him. She was safe. Oh thank every god known to man that she was safe.

"It's okay. We are safe. It's okay." She whispered back. Moru's grip tightened in response.

()()()()()

Kazu panted. Her throat burned as sweet air expanded her lungs past capacity. Her legs felt like lead, or like she wore several weights on her ankles like Lee-kun. She hunched over trying to catch her breath. Sweaty hands rested on her knees.

Grey sweat pants hung from her hips. A black sports bra was the only thing covering her torso. Sweat carved trails down her body. It was so damn hot. But, she couldn't stop. She had to get going, to keep going.

Ever since Moru woke up, she had been on an extensive workout routine. She will not be weak anymore. She will protect her friends and her teammates. It was the least she could do after she had so blatantly betrayed Moru.

Frustrated, she ran her fingers through her sweat soaked bangs. Disgusted by the amount of sweat that her hair soaked up, she roughly wiped her hands against her sweatpants. The blonde shinobi rolled her shoulders as she stared out at the forest before her. Damn. She had a long way to go.

A small growl from Shaku got Kazu moving again. She had been resting for too long. Kazu broke into a nice steady jog. The golden familiar circled high above, well aware of what was coming.

The blonde however didn't. She continued on her jog to clear her mind. To focus.

Moru. He seemed to be on the forefront of her thoughts lately. Especially after the . . . incident in Suna. He still treated her as if she hadn't done such a horrible act. He acted as if he was the one that failed. Which wasn't true.

She had failed. She had screwed up, hesitated. But, not again. Never again.

Kazu veered off the trail. The bark of the trees around her scraped her skin. Low hanging braches snagged her hair, pulling some strands out of the ponytail. It's not like she cared though. Overgrown bushed and exposed roots made it their goal to trip her, but she held tightly onto her thin and fragile balance.

Yes. She could just jump from tree to tree branch and avoid all these obstacles. Yes, this wasn't necessary. However, to her it was. Kazu wanted to reach a stamina level that would allow her to fight someone like . . . Itachi and still be able to fight effectively.

A cringe incased her at the thought of that name. It was still hard. The blonde thought it will probably always be hard to hear his name, even to think about it.

How she was able to stand up to him in the first place, she didn't really understand. She could just remember thinking of all the people she had to protect. Naruto, especially Naruto. Moru. The small kids going through the academy themselves. The elderly couples that walked so happily through the village. The crushing lifeless faces of the other prisoners.

In a way, if she really thought about it, she hadn't found the courage in herself. The leaf shinobi had found it in the pain and suffering of others. She had found it in the need to protect others from the pain she feels nightly within her own subconscious. No one needed to feel that. No one deserved to.

Naruto practically skipped as he searched for Kazu. She had been wrong. She had been so wrong. For once, he was ecstatic that she was. The goofy grin on his face wouldn't leave; he didn't want it to.

Finally after four years he was truly happy again.

The shining silver blade scraped against the dark black sheath. It sliced through the air cleanly. Silver glinted in the sunlight filtering through the trees. Crystal followed the contours of the blade. Her wrist twirled, spinning the blade.

She hadn't been using this weapon as much as she should have. She hadn't practiced it more than mastering the forms of using a katana. But, actual attacks were something she hadn't expanded on with her sword. It was time that she did.

Shaku hovered before her. The golden familiar rose and fell with the beat of her leathery wings. Her tail flicked back and forth as she hung in the air. Her master unnerved her sometimes. Her selflessness pushed her to do things that scarred her deeply. Maybe too deeply.

Ready, master?

Kazu nodded as she pointed the tip of her blade to the ground. It was time she used this blade like her kasurigama, as an extension of herself and her power.

**_Focus on our sword. Envision it as an extension of yourself, of your power. Let your chakra flow through our blade._**

Junkin's rough growl rumbled through her. It calmed her. She followed her summon's command. Her chakra was resisting her as she tried to force it into the blade. The sword pushed away her chakra as if another's was already in it.

What was this power pushing her away?! Was this a side winder that her clan liked to throw at its members? Why was it rejecting her? Why?! Breaths escaped her lips short and shallow as she began to freak. What was wrong?! What did she do wrong?!

**_Calm yourself little one. It is only my power within the sword. Don't force your power over mine. Let it mix. Let my power flow through you as you flow your power through the sword. _**

Her lungs were still rocked by heavy breathing. However, she forced herself to breath evenly once again. It would be good for her to freak. It was just Junkin she reminded herself. Hesitantly, she let her chakra flow, not constricting it.

Kazu was slightly scared to let Junkin's power flow through her. He was so powerful, so strong, and so fierce. She almost felt unworthy to be his.

Her arm tingled and itched as Junkin began to flow through her veins. Her blood began to heat as the power moved through her arm and into the rest of her body. The beating of her heart picked up as her breathing deepened.

**_Well done. Just like that. Now, this attack is an onslaught of fire. The fire and scorching heat swirls and enfolds on itself. Practically inescapable, this mass of fire burns everything and anything in its path. It would be best of you practiced this technique over the lake. _**

Kazu continued to focus on her breathing and her chakra flow as she followed Shaku to the forest saving water source. Her walk was a little stiff as she was still not used to having Junkin's presence flowing through her. It was foreign, and yet it wasn't. It was almost as if a lost part of her, that she hadn't known was lost to begin with, was coming home for the first time. It was nice.

Shaku growled to announce that they had reached the lake. Blue stared out at the tranquil water wondering if it was enough to stop what seemed to be a massive attack. Her golden familiar glided to behind her, settling on the ground to watch the spectacle.

**_Now swing your sword across your body while saying the name of the attack. Think about the attack as you prepare for it. Our chakra will mix for the attack. _**

The blonde's stance widened. Her arm crossed her chest, the tip of her blade faced behind her. Blue and gold wisps surrounded the sword. Her gaze hardened as she stared across the water. Suddenly, she wasn't alone. Junkin was with her, behind her, protecting her as she protected others.

**_The name of this attack is . . . _**

"Botsuzento no Shitabininaru!" She yelled as she swiped her katana across her body. Red flames licked at the air in front of her. The heat blasted her, caressed her skin. It felt like Junkin's breath. Orange, red, yellow, and black swirled into small vortexes of fire. They expanded as they went further away from her, destroying more ground.

Kazu felt the tell tale felling of fatigue. She hadn't controlled her chakra well enough. She had used too much. Heavy breaths escaped her. She couldn't help it as she hunched over and braced a hand on her knee.

However, even though she was winded and worn out by using the jutsu just once, a smile found its way onto her lips. She could still feel Junkin flow through her. Kazu had known that her clan was known for how well they were attached to their summons, but know she was beginning to understand how. They truly became one.

"Wow!" She heard a very ecstatic voice behind her exclaim. Kazu couldn't tell if it was a good or bad thing that Naruto had seen her new attack before she had perfected it. Keeping the tired smile on her face, she turned to her knuckle headed friend.

"Hey Naruto," She said softly as she sheathed her katana on her back again. Shaku landed on her left shoulder and steadied herself by wrapping her tail around Kazu's neck.

.

.

.

The female shinobi cocked her head to the left and narrowed her exhausted eyes at her goofy friend. He was just staring at her grinning like the idiot he was known to sometimes be. What does he want? Is he just wasting her time? But, when he grins like that something is always up.

"Anything you wanted to tell me Naruto?" She asked slowly while staring him down. Naruto fidgeted under her gaze slightly. He knew she would be pissed once she found out. He just couldn't care less at the moment. She had been wrong. She had been wrong!

"Old Lady Tsunade wants you in her office as soon as possible."

Kazu nodded before taking off. She didn't like that grin of Naruto's. Something was up. Something bad.

Moru and Riku stood stiffly in Tsunade's office. The haunting presence to the right of them easily put them on edge. Was Tsunade serious?! She couldn't be serious!

Did she not realize how Kazu would react?! Did she not realize to bomb she had just set to explode? If it didn't happen in this office, it would be soon. And the longer it waited to explode, the more devastating the detonation would be. This was not good. Not good at all.

Kazu walked through the halls of the Hokage's building to her office. She was thankful that on the way there, the sweat on her skin had dried. Although she felt a little awkward walking into the Hokage's office with just a sports bra and sweat pants on. Not to mention the strap cutting across her chest to hold her katana to her back.

Shaku claws dug into her shoulder as she raised her arm to knock on the door outside her destination.

"Come in," She heard Tsunade's muffled voice through the door. Kazu pushed the door open and walked in. Her muscles immediately tensed and her eyes looked onto the chakra signature she knew all too well.

Sasuke. He was in the Hokage's office. Why was he here? Was he finally captured? Was her team going to guard him until he was executed? She couldn't help but feel happy at that thought. Was he finally tumbling from the pedestal that the people of the Leaf put him on? Please, she begged, please say he was being executed.

All those in the room noticed the instant tensing of Kazu as she took her place next to her team. It was a wonder to everyone that she hadn't tried to kill him yet. She always seemed to hate him so.

Not for the first time Tsunade was thinking about reconsidering what she was about to do. Was this the right decision? She didn't fully trust the Uchiha yet. And she knew Kazu didn't. It was for the best of the village. The Hokage just hoped Team Kazu understood that.

"What is he doing here?" Kazu sneered as she glared at Tsunade. Moru and Riku couldn't help the smirks played on their lips. They knew it was taking all of Kazu's will power not to attack the traitor within the room. They could hear the strain in her voice. It was always funny to the two males from her team when she got super angry. Truly comical.

"Sasuke has rejoined the Leaf. I am placing him on your team, Kazu. Please welcome your knew team member."


	24. He has returned

Okay I'm sorry this took like a month to get out. My archnemisis writer's block has been fighting with me all month. I'm sorry this isn't my normal 3,000 word or more chapter. But it's only shy by less than 1,000 so its not too bad.

I do have exams coming up in two weeks so I might not get a chapter out before then, but you never know because I could be putting off studying, which I shouldn't do.

This might not be the best chapter, but it's needed. This was all I could think of to do so I could move the story along. I do have a plan on how I want this to go. I'm just working out the minor details and such.

Please review. I love reviews!

Enjoy!

~x~

Sapphires closed in annoyance as a hand rubbed her temples. Everyone one in this village was stupid. They were completely blind to the reality surrounding the traitor.

He did things only for himself.

How could they not see that? Did that traitor leaving for Orochimaru not prove that?! Was his betrayal just going to be overlooked as if he had just gone on vacation for four years or like he went off to train like Naruto had? How was everyone in the village wrapped around his finger?

The last Hotoya wanted to punch Naruto for his stupidity and his gloating. Ever since she had left Tsunade's office, her anger has been rising substantially to new heights and most of it was due to the blonde knuckle head. She had already been pissed that the people of Leaf had idolized this deserter so much that they are willing to forgive his betrayal as if it was nothing. Her knuckle-headed best friend was just adding to anger with his "I told you so's".

He was rubbing it in her face any second he could. Naruto had been grinning the whole time at the Ramen bar. His fifth bowl of noodles sat surprisingly untouched as he asked Sasuke questions and loudly exclaimed while staring straight at Kazu, "I'm so glad I brought you back Sasuke."

But, Naruto was wrong. Sasuke hadn't come back because the knuckle head had convinced him to. The whining and pleading of those from the village did nothing to sway him into coming back. Their crying and moping about did nothing even though they were delusional in that it actually had brought their god back.

Her hand moved to cover her lips as they formed a frown. How many times was she going to have to show the people of her village that this traitor wasn't a god? Just exactly how many times was she going to have to make him bleed for them to see that he was a false idol? How could he deceive all of them? Did they not see past his lies?

She glanced at those next to her. Apparently every chunnin thought it would be fun to spend some time with the returned traitor. They all talked together amiably while the raven haired betrayer sat silently. There was laughing and story sharing. It looked like some even couldn't breathe, they were laughing so hard, well except for Shikamaru who was sleeping as per usual.

The only chunnin not in that 'oh so happy' picture were the first original three members of team Kazu. The three sat at the bar while the others crowded around the booth that held the traitor, which was perpendicular to where they were at the bar. Both of the male members watched the traitor intently with blank faces, while Kazu just glared.

He was leading them on again. Hell, he had been leading them on from the beginning. Everything he does is shrouded in a dense fog disguising his true motives. This man was a traitor in every sense of the word. The Uchiha left his village for a snake only to kill him too. Sasuke was also a con man. It came with the territory of being a traitor. So, who was the main victim of his con this time?

Could it be Naruto with his resengan? Kazu dismissed the thought almost as soon as it came. The traitor had still been a part of the Leaf when Naruto could first perform the technique. Plus, the Uchiha could perform the chidori, which was basically a resengan made of lightning. Naruto wasn't the main person of interest this time. At least, it was extremely unlikely that he was.

Maybe Sakura? Kazu scoffed at the idea. He had been avoiding her since forever. It was only in the pink-haired girl's dreams that the Uchiha would ever even acknowledge her in such a way. Plus, Sakura was basically a medic nin. Kazu hardly thought Sasuke wanted to learn about how to heal people. He was out for blood after all.

Shikamaru was out too. His shadow position was unique to him. It was impossible for others to learn if they weren't in his family. Although even she had to admit it would be a cool technique to learn.

Ino was out as well. Her technique was also unique to her family. Plus, the traitor still seemed to avoid her quite religiously. Yeah, like he would try to learn anything from her.

Choji was out as well. Sasuke probably thought he couldn't learn anything from the boy.

Kiba could be a possibility. However, she couldn't see the traitor entertaining the idea of having a furry companion. In fact, Kazu couldn't see him enjoying the company of anything, living or dead. So, Shino and his bugs were out as well.

Hinata and, more likely, Neji could be a possibility. The traitor could be trying to learn how to block the chakra flow of his opponent. That wouldn't be good. If he learned how to block chakra flow an demobilize his opponent, it would be extremely hard to defeat him.

Ten Ten and Lee were most likely out as wall. Sasuke had already mastered all of the weapons he uses, and he was pretty fast as it was.

The original team Kazu was most likely out of the question as well. Sasuke didn't even know Riku or Moru, so how could he be interested in their fighting techniques. She, herself, could be a possibility. However, all of her techniques were specialized to her clan and those with a summon. With him having the summon of a bird, her clan's techniques could be a possibility. However, he should know from their fight in Suna not even two months ago that she wasn't going to help him in anyway. Ever.

Shaku growled in agreement as she slinked her way up Kazu's arm to perch on her shoulders. The blonde shinobi wanted to leave, but it was 'precious team bonding time' as the Hokage had put it. This was definitely going to be a long night.

They had already been here for about two hours and it felt like several months. If she remembered correctly from the days of Team 7, Sasuke had always left their little get togethers like this early or didn't even show up to them at all.

People may mature, but their personalities don't do a complete 180.

It was obvious to her that he was up to something. The traitor was trying to get on someone's good side to get something. But, what was he trying to get? There were several possibilities. There were several chunnin whose power he was after. Now all she had to do was narrow them down with the help of one question: who had the techniques he thought would help him kill Itachi?

Her body stiffened. It was still hard for her to think of that monster. She sneaked a glance at Moru. His green eyes bore into the traitor's back. A small smile found its way onto her lips. Apparently she wasn't the only one suspicious of the younger Uchiha. Emeralds moved from the raven haired man's back to her sapphires. The invisible waves between them said the same exact thing, "He was after something."

"I've already killed my brother."

Emerald and Sapphire broke their connecting gazed to stare shell shocked at the traitor. He did what? It was as if the world had stopped spinning for a few seconds. All of the chunnin just stared at the Uchiha.

"What did you say?" Kazu asked softly. Her voice was just a whisper, although everyone heard her in the shocked silence that had consumed the group. Naruto's own blue eyes darted to her. Could she finally rest easy again? Was the man of her nightmares, and Sasuke's, finally dead?

Sasuke turned towards his renewed teammate. It had been the first time she had spoken at all since they were in the Hokage's office. It wasn't surprising for her to speak now out of all the times that she could have considering what his brother had done to her. Although he had thought she would have snapped with how much Naruto was shoving her face in the fact that he had come back to the Leaf.

Now he understood why she had called him traitor while the others had used his name. Kazu had understood what the others hadn't. He had planned on never coming back. The Leaf was too weak. He couldn't become strong living and learning the ninja way here. Apparently she had shared this thought with the others, if the smug looks his fan-girls were sending her were anything to go by.

He watched her response to his words confirming that he had indeed killed his brother intently. He wanted to know if she would act like she had when he had killed Orochimaru. Would she bow to him again? Would she thank him again?

She was still in her grey sweat pants and black training bra. And, her reaction was almost instant. Muscles tensed, and everyone could hear her sharp intake of breath. Kazu pulled back in her seat as if something had jumped out at her. Her blue eyes widened as her shook once from side to side. She was in denial.

Had she wanted to be the one to kill Itachi? Well, she was too late if she had been.

Sasuke couldn't help the smug feeling that filled him. His brother may have made cracks, but HE would be the one to break her while he was here. This thorn edged deep into his side would be obliterated before he left again.

The others around him launched into questions like "Are you here for good now?" and "When did you kill him?" after Kazu had broken the silence. He answered them with one word answers while his small triumph over the thorn in his side slowly dissolved into anger as the man he had seen her sobbing over began to talk to her in hushed tones with his back towards Sasuke. What was he saying? He didn't like this or that Moru guy. Not at all.

He was dead? Their torturer was dead? Moru and Kazu just stared at each other. Her hand was gripping his arm as if it was her only anchor to the world. It was that easy? He was gone that easy?

"There is no way it's that easy." Shocked emerald eyes searched for the answers to all of his questions. Riku sat to the side watching the two closely, making sure the once prisoners didn't break down or faint. However, he didn't interfere. The silverette knew that this was something he couldn't help these two with even if he considered them as his younger siblings.

"I know." Her grip tightened on his arm as whispered. Kazu's face scrunched in confusion and Shaku fidgeted on her shoulder. This just didn't make sense.

She was confused five times more than she was before. If his brother was already dead, then why had he come back? Kazu had always thought that he would stay a missing ninja even after he had killed Itachi, if he ever did.

He did things only because there was something for him to gain, so –

Moru's shaking interrupted her thoughts. His green eyes were wide and his breathing was becoming increasingly shallow. He was going into shock. She pushed her doubts and questions aside. Moru needed her. Riku came to their side as she stood. It was time to leave.

Sasuke watched with slightly angered eyes as his new team left without a word to any of the others. Obsidian orbs narrowed as her arm wrapped around the charcoal haired man's waist as his arm wrapped around her shoulders as they followed behind the silver haired man he had been compared to recently.

They would be the only people he would have to watch out for, his own new team. He just had to be placed on the one team that would question his motives. Would they figure it out and try to stop him? Sasuke hated to admit it; but with how Kazu kept seeming to surprise him, she just might be the one to figure it out.

Just how much were they suspicious of him. He glared as the two walked out of the Ramen bar together wrapped around each other. And, just how close were those two?


	25. Continued Suspicions

Emeralds watched the shadows for movement that would never actually happen, although his brain told him otherwise. It was possible he would be searching the shadows for threats that weren't there for the rest of his life. But who could really blame him.

Three years with the akatsuki would do that to even the strongest person.

His arm tightened on the blonde haired girl pressed into his side. He could hear her whispering over and over, "It's not that easy. It can't be THAT easy." Her arms would squeeze his waist every second or so, trying to comfort him as much as herself. He could see her sapphire like eyes darting around; looking at the shadows trying to fight off the monsters her brain conjured up. She was in denial. Hell, he was too.

The words 'killed' and 'Itachi' were just awkward in the same sentence together the way Sasuke had used them:

"I've already killed my brother [Itachi]."

The oldest Uchiha survivor wasn't someone who could just be killed, even if Moru didn't want to admit it. Everything with Itachi was never easy. Someone didn't just fight with that man. They BATTLED, fighting life and limb just to survive. There wasn't a snow ball's chance in HELL that the little bastard should be able to say he killed Itachi so easily, so monotone.

It just wasn't possible. And yet, he had.

There was no way he was dead though, there was NO WAY.

"What is he planning now? What could he possibly want with us Moru?" Her soft panicked whisper barely reached his ears. His arm around her shoulders pulled Kazu closer, trying to comfort her from the words he knew she didn't want to hear.

"I don't know Kazu. I don't know." But, he would find out and protect her like he couldn't do while they were captured.

He was still unable to sleep throughout the night without waking up to her screams or the look in her eyes that he knew was trying to tell him that it wasn't his fault she was getting tortures. But, she was wrong. It WAS his fault. HIS fault. Not hers.

As soon as she had been thrown into the same cell as him, he should have been planning an escape. HE should have started RIGHT away. Waiting for her to want out was waiting too long. He knew everyone wanted out as soon as they arrived. All of his deceased cellmates had proved that, especially those who had found a way to kill themselves in that hellhole.

Her screams, her multiple broken bones, her nightmares. They were ALL his fault for waiting too long. And for showing the Akatsuki that he had cared for her. It was that reason alone that it was his entire fault. After those bastards had learned that, her torture had been kicked up several notches, with him present to watch her pain.

His emerald eyes watched the top of her head as she opened the door to their home. Tonight was going to be another sleepless night full of terrors and worrying. Of that much, he was positive.

Riku followed the two into the Hotoya compound silently guarding the two shinobi as they broke down in taped together pieces. He could see the cracks spider webbing and growing larger, but it seemed as if their little make shift family was holding it together. Just barely though. Just barely.

_Another scream left her lips as the sharp bite branched across her bare back again. Her back burned as if a raging fire licked at her bare skin. Fast heavy breathes rocked her body hanging limply from her chain wrists. Long ago, her legs had gone numb underneath her._

_The cracks of the whip as it was pulled back cause her wince. Another fire licked at her back, but she didn't feel the leather of the whip kiss her back. The heat and pain grew and so did, sadly, her curiosity._

_Hesitantly, her eyes lifted up to see a thick darkness before her. Slowly, ever so slowly, she turned her head to see a fire burning full blaze behind her. The bright yellows and oranges made the darkness dance around her. In the middle of this inferno was Itachi in all his Akatsuki glory._

_The inferno around him began to bite and burn his cloak, though he made no indication that he even noticed. In fact, she barely noticed too. His Sharigan eyes held hers in a grip she knew she would never be able to break easily on her own._

_His arm movement though caused her body to tense and her burning sapphires to dart to the offending limb. And he was drawing a Katana . . ._

_Itachi didn't have use a katana, let alone actually own one. And, he didn't wear gloves. His cloak wasn't white. No Akatsuki cloak was. And they didn't wear purple ropes either. Blue once again clashed with blood red and black. But, that. He had that._

_"Kazu . . ."_

She shot up in her bed, sweat stuck to her body like honey. The soft breeze coming from her open window chilled her soaked skin, creating goose bumps all over her exposed skin. A hand ran through her slightly damp hair. What was that? What kind of dream was that supposed to be? A Nightmare? Or a . . . what?

She closed her eyes briefly trying to find the meaning or purpose, if there was one, while also trying to push the imagine of Itachi away from her mind's eye. Opening her eyes again, she pulled her red sheets off before getting out of bed.

Today wasn't going to be a good day. She could already tell. One, it was the first day the traitor would be officially considered a part of Team Kazu. Which was just peaches, rainbows, and sunshine. Two, fangirls, enough said.

They had already bothered her team when they trained. Apparently, the spot of the non-talkative, cold, uncaring, number one bachelor in Konoha had to be handed to Riku while the traitor was gone. Even though, Riku was none of that; he was nothing like that traitor. So, she just knew today's training session was going to be hell with both "reigning number one bachelor of Konoha's" on her team.

She glanced over at the sleeping Shaku on her red sheets. The gold a bright was a stark contrast to the dark red. Groggily, she grabbed her white towel before heading towards the bathroom.

Kazu blinked slowly as she shut the door and began to undress, moving on autopilot. What could she work on today without showing the traitor too much? Why did Tsunade even put that damn traitor on her team to begin with? Didn't she realize they would never truly accept him, never truly depend on him like teammates should depend on one another?

She stepped into the steaming water, relishing the hot water beating softly against her body. Kazu tilted her head back, breathed in the thick damp air, and allowed the water to wash away her problems for a moment.

Her moment of blissful ignorance was ruined when an image of the Sharigan flashed before her mind's eye. She heavily leaned against the tiled wall in response. God. Any serene moment she had was ruined by those dreaded eyes. They haunted her subconscious.

Those red eyes destroyed her strength with just a quick flash. It was as if they were able to destroy any wall she put up for her protection as if it was made of paper.

She turned sharply and began to wash her hair a little too roughly, willing herself not to think about those eyes, their owner, or the younger sibling who resembled him so much.

Riku watched Kazu and Moru for any signs that the tape was coming off the cracked glass. But it seemed as if the tape was holding firm, for now at least. He turned forward and watched the training ground in which they felt the last Uchiha's chakra coming from come over the horizon.

A scowl was growing on Kazu's face as she began to tie her hair up into a ponytail. Shaku shuffled, agitated, on her shoulder, extending and retracting her golden leather wings. Kazu could feel her tail beat against her back every once in a while, quite harshly. It was quite obvious to everyone around her that she was pissed about the traitor being so readily being accepted back into the Leaf's society.

Her eyes hardened as she had to push her way through the crowds of fangirls 'secretly' watching the 'amazing!' Uchiha. Her anger rose as the fangirls began to push her back.

"Hey! If you wanted a spot up front, you should have gotten here earlier! This spot is mine, just like Sasuke-kun!" Queue another push.

"Back off! Get your own spot!" Finally, Shaku growled lowly, causing the fangirls around her to back of quickly. They eyed her wearily before turning back toward 'their Sasuke-kun' who was busy burying kuni into targets. Resigned to the new set of torture she would be put through, Kazu ran a barely calloused down her face as once again the fangirls crowded around her, pushing into her to get a better view.

Ready, Shaku?

Yes.

Get rid of the fan girls.

Golden wings spread out making the beast perched on her shoulder larger and her tail flicked, agitated, behind her. Sapphire eyes watched in slight satisfaction as her familiar rose, making the illusion of a larger predator. At least she could get rid of one annoyance. The other . . .

Her eyes trailed over to the traitor briefly glancing at her before returning to his targets. It seemed as if he was sizing her up just like she was doing to him. His face was a block of ice; his eyes a cold black. Just like the darkness in her dream before the fire caused it to dance.

He would take a little longer. She would get rid of him though. The pedestal he was on was slowly chipping away underneath his feet. She would show the people of Konoha, of HER village, that this FALSE idol was not worthy of such a thing.

A loud growl sounded accompanied by a deeper more dangerous one. A frown pulled at her lips as she stared down the Betrayer. He would know exactly what she thought about him soon enough. A unanimous squeal of terror came from the fangirls around them as they all turned to the owner of the familiar while giving her space.

The fact that Riku was there with her wasn't over looked, but most of them were too terrified by the golden miniature dragon on her shoulder to comment. Kazu didn't like the obsessive girls around her. It seemed as if they made it their personal goal to interfere with her team's training as much as possible.

"Hey! Don't be such a Bitch! Sasuke-kun isn't yours you know!" A brave fan girl, who looked to be around thirteen spoke up, facing the elite chunnin squad with hands on her hips. A chorus of 'yeahs' sounded as more of them got the courage or got over the fact of Shaku.

"Back off." The threat was accompanied by another roar and fire dancing through the air. The girls squeaked and slinked back away from the very harmful fire breathing beast on the chunnin's shoulder. The traitor appeared to pay no mind to the exchange.

The first three members of Team Kazu watched as the raven haired seventeen year old traitor made every bull's eye. It would have been impressive if he was still nine; now it just seemed like he was showing off, which was a bit unnecessary. Actually it was completely unnecessary.

She didn't give a rat's ass about if he could even see a target. Her hands clenched as Shaku lowered her wings and once again sat peacefully on her shoulder, her golden tail curling around Kazu's tattooed arm to steady herself.

Her team couldn't train with the fangirls slowly closing in on the training field, slowly shrinking the distance to their prey until it was trapped. No person could train effectively with someone who basically wanted to rape you breathing down your neck.

It was time to test just how effective keeping your enemies closer than your friends was.

"Traitor!" She called to the raven haired man still going at it with the targets. His footing faltered for only a split second before all the kuni thrown were imbedded in the red bull's eye with a thud. The fangirls around her gasped and stared at her with wide eyes filled with horror. Although, they didn't say anything. Did they not want to acknowledge that he was one?

The Betrayer turned to her sharply; his eyes were hard. He never seemed to like it when she called him that. And, she had to admit it was a definite way to gain his attention and remind those around her exactly what he had done. Betraying the village wasn't something she was going to allow to be pushed under the rug and ignored.

"We aren't training here. Follow us." With that, she turned, without glancing back, and headed back from which she came.

To say he was surprised would be an understatement. She was taking him to her clan's compound? But, she always called him a traitor. Plus, with the way Kazu acted about her clan he had figured her clan's small compound was something she wouldn't just share with anyone. Yet, her she was leading him through a house that seemed to be the entrance to her compound.

The rooms were nothing like the empty halls of the Uchiha compound. In his home, everything felt abandoned. It is not his home; it WAS his home. The last Uchiha felt like an outsider there. And, technically he was now.

But, even though her clan had been murdered as well, her compound felt like a home should. The deep reds and browns that filled the halls created a sense of warmth and hominess that every normal home held. This confused him. Shouldn't her compound feel as cold and desolate as his?

Kazu could feel the onyx eyes of the traitor drilling into her back. Once again those Sharigan eyes flashed in her mind's eye causing her to step closer to Moru. Their eyes sought out each other in a sideways glance before looking forward again.

Sasuke watched the exchange with narrowed eyes. The first rule of being a shinobi was to not show emotion. And yet, here she was: a thorn in his side that would NOT dislodge no matter what he did and playing some sort of game of house with this green eyed bastard. Moru, was it?

The muscles in his jaw tightened as their hands brushed against one another as they walked through the winding halls of her compound. What did those two mean to each other? And why did it feel as if he was having another thorn shoved into his side?

Riku walked through the halls of the Hotoya compound next to the last Uchiha. His adoptive younger siblings walked before him, barely keeping the spider web from growing in the glass. The raven haired man tensed next to the silverette. Ice blue watched the former traitor. Why was he tensing so visibly? What was causing such a reaction from a man of such a cold exterior as him?

Kazu was right. This man was up to something. And, he needed to find out what it was before it shattered the glass that was barely staying together.

The blonde shinobi turned to face the traitor behind her when she reached a pair of shoji doors. Her eyes glared into his obsidian eyes, daring him to make the wrong move.

"Welcome to the Hotoya training dojo."


	26. The Hotoya Dojo

Obsidian eyes watched as both Moru and Kazu left the dojo without a word to him. The two had been sparring each other while Riku and he practiced on targets at the far end of the room. Riku had left over an hour ago saying good bye to the couple that had just left. This whole silent treatment was starting to tick him off.

Yes. He knew she hated him. And, he knew that his brother had broken her to keep her opposition to returning to the leaf left unsaid. But, silence meant scheming and planning. It meant secrets. At least with her yelling at him, telling him off, or objecting venomously to his returning he knew exactly what she was doing, what she was thinking.

When had he ever really known what she was fully thinking? When had her actions been crystal clear to him and not shrouded in fog? Never. It seemed that her team mates acted just like her too. Which was just fantastic.

He knew he had felt another thorn being shoved into his side.

Trying to get his mind off the angering fact that Kazu would NOT stop hindering him in any way she could, Sasuke took his first moment alone in the Hotoya dojo to examine his surroundings. The white rice paper and dark bamboo shoji door type walls allowed for the dojo to be well lit with the rice paper a bright white. The floor was a hard dark bamboo as well making falls and knock downs feel as they would outside on the dirt. Black dragons guarded every corner of the rice paper wall, curling and slithering their way over the paper.

Monumental different colored dragons kept watch over some katana held reverently on stands. The colors of the guardian matched that of the katana guard: red with red, brown with brown, green with green, and etc. What was so special about those katana? Why were they so revered, these painted dragons and the katana they guarded? Did this have to do with her clan? What did this mean?

He counted ten katana within the dojo. Dark irises glanced at the still shut shoji door from which the thorn and her teammates had left. Seeing no sign of it opening soon and not feeling any chakra signatures near the door, he began to move to the closest katana/dragon shrine like thing near him.

The sheath was a stark black with a red ribbon secured around it near the guard used to secure it to its owner. The guard was the same red as the ribbon while the weave on the handle was red and black. A fierce blood red dragon loomed over it on the wall.

Kato Hotoya was in kanji on the dragon's stomach above the katana. Was that the name of the owner of this katana? Why was his sword so revered? Kazu's sword looked like this one except it was gold instead of red. Was her sword going to be put on this wall two? Did it have some special attack?

Maybe later he should do some snooping. His thorn's small clan's history, traditions, and techniques were going to be brought into light. Maybe he could suck up to his thorn to get her to teach him something and then forcibly remove her.

His hand began to reach out. What would happen if he unsheathed the sword? Would he be able to understand what was so special about this blade with its sharp edge glinting in the light?

"Don't touch that, traitor."

His fingers froze before pulling away from almost touching the handle. His jaw clenched. Dark black irises flared before narrowing in on the female blonde shinobi that annoyed just as much as that idiot Naruto, if not more.

Did she always have to call him that? Couldn't she just use his name like everyone else? With her always reminding everyone that he had defected, it would be harder to get accepted by some and others seemed to just ignore her words while scolding her for them, if the responding hit to her arm by the number one knuckle head himself was anything to go by.

His thorn sent a glare towards the boy blonde and the golden beast always perched on her should snapped at him as she rubbed her now slightly red arm where he punched her. He did not like her silence or the glares she openly sent his way. Dark obsidian broke away from crystal blue only when Naruto spoke.

"We are having dinner tonight, so come on!" Naruto barely explained using his too-loud-for-in-doors voice, in other words his normal volume. Sasuke's face scrunched a little at that. Kazu was having dinner with him willingly?

"He's bringing Team 7 back together for a dinner to catch up and hang out like old times," the golden Hotoya explained to the traitor. "It's sunset now, so we are going now, traitor."

His teeth ground together in frustration. The raven haired teen couldn't decide if he found her scheming silence or her hateful words more infuriating.

"Kazu stop that! You're just pissed that you were wrong about him not coming back!" Naruto scolded the blonde girl, pushing her arm softly to emphasize his words. Both boys watched as she tensed; the dragon on her shoulder fidgeting and widening its wings before settling them back in rest. Was she going to yell finally? Would the fog around her intentions lift some? Her fists clenched.

"Let's just get this over with." She muttered softly before swiftly leading the way out of the Hotoya compound and to the Ramen bar.

This was really annoying. To her, it seemed as if Naruto and Sakura had just wanted to do this to rub it in her face even more that the traitor was back. Like they hadn't done that enough the night before when all the chunnin had gathered. It took a lot of will to not reach over the booth's table and strangle Naruto for his apparent stupidity as he sent her another smug grin while talking to the raven haired betrayer.

What made this low life a deity to the Leaf? She really didn't understand that. At all.

"I'm just so glad you're back, Sasuke-kun!" the pink haired idiot remarked as she hugged his arm. Green eyes locked with sapphire glaring smugly. How many remarks was that? Kazu had lost count at twenty.

She roughly ran her hand down the resting Shaku's back, whom was in her lap. This was just aggravating. She had tried to understand the people of the Leaf's point of view on the traitor when he first left, and she just couldn't. Did they all seriously think he was back for good? How could her village be filled with such blinded fools?

"So did you really kill your brother?" Sakura batted her eyelashes, asking what everyone at the table was wondering. The girl's grip on his arm tightened, brining it closer to her.

Kazu's hand froze in its stroke down Shaku's scaled back. It still sounded weird to hear the word 'killed' and 'Itachi' used in the same sentence in such a way. The former prison tried to force her muscles to relax from their sudden tensing. Her eyes moved from looking around the Ramen bar to look at the deserter.

His dark eyes startled her slightly when she found them staring at her intensely. They were so much like Itachi's; it was uncanny and a little nerve racking too.

"Yes."

It was a simple one worded answer, but it caused so many reactions to happen within her. Sakura's gushing on how strong the traitor must be to do that was lost on the Hotoya. Relief washed through her for a second before she could stop it. Then suspicion crushed that house before it could be built.

There had to be more to the story than just, "Yeah I killed my brother. And?" That man wasn't someone who was just killed. So, what was he hiding? What did he do?

Shaku, sensing her master's distress, uncurled from Kazu's lap and hiked her way up to the tattooed shoulder that was her preferred perch. As the raven haired boy kept on emphasizing on how easy it was to kill his brother, Kazu tensed; her teeth clenched. Her pride was injured with every utterance of the word easy and her memories of her days tortured by that monster were forced into her mind's theater with ever mention of his name.

Shaku glared at the raven haired boy who watched her master while he answered all of Sakura's pointless questions vaguely. He was doing this to her master. This was his fault. The small familiar could feel Junkin's anger and displeasure.

Master, it's time to leave.

Shaku rubbed the top of her head on her master's cheek lovingly. Sasuke had been shocked at just how true his brother's words had rung. He had broken her. It was painfully obvious that any utterance of his name had her on edge. This he could use. Just in case she further shoved her way into his side and ruined his plans.

"Kazu where are you going?" Naruto asked as the blonde girl stood up. Her blue eyes locked onto Sasuke for a second before glancing at Naruto.

"Home." She said harshly before turning away.

YOU WILL PAY FOR DOING THAT TO MY MASTER.

Sasuke searched for the owner of the deep female growl. The red eyes of the small golden dragon perched on his thorn's shoulder drew his attention. They looked back over the girl's shoulder, staring at him.

YOU WILL PAY.

The gruff female voice growled again. This time he was sure it had come from the golden beast. His eyes widened slightly.

It could talk? Since when?

The big busted woman downed another glass of sake as she read over the request. The burn and warmth pooling in her stomach was welcomed by the blonde pig-tailed wearing woman. She was going to have to invest in some more of the alcoholic beverage if things were going to turn out the way she thought.

Hopefully Kazu would play her part. Tsunade was pretty confident that she would. The older woman knew that the last Hotoya was suspicious of and hateful towards the Uchiha. What better person to make sure he would be fateful to the Leaf when he returned than the person who hated him the most?

After all, a suspicious woman was the world's best detective.

She would find out if Sasuke was trust worthy. If anybody did, it would be her and her team.

But none the less, the fifth Hokage had hoped to keep the new Team Kazu within the village boundaries for at least a month. That way they could deal with any . . . problems . . . from the former traitor swiftly. Team Kazu was just going to have to be enough to deal with any problems the Uchiha caused because the Village hidden in the Snow was asking specifically for them to help deal with some bandits in the area.

The now tipsy woman downed another cup of sake. The burn caused her to grimace. It was stronger now; that's just how she liked it.

This wasn't the first time she was wondering if she had done the right thing with Team Kazu. But, the group had never truely let her down before and all of them had put the safety of the Leaf before their own. Tsunade just hoped they were up for the task.

With a slow flick of her wrist, she signed the mission into affect. Good Luck, she thought, you're going to need it.

_The sky was in over cast. Different hues of grey glided over one another like leaves floating down a river. It was going to rain soon. At least he knew that much. Where he was, was another situation altogether._

_He had no clue as to where he was. All he could see in either direction was trees. Their umbrella of green leaves made the sky barely visible. It was humid and the air felt thick with moister like it usually does in the Leaf before it rained heavily. But, these trees with big white flowers were not in any of the forests surrounding the Leaf._

_A giggle caught his attention. He wasn't the only one out here? Where were the others, if there were others? Another giggle sounded. Maybe they would tell him where he was? No not maybe. They would tell him where he was and how to leave._

_He moved silently in the way from which the noise had sounded. Twisting his body as to not touch the bark, he glided across the forest floor. His hand found the handle of his katana as he neared the chakra signals he could suddenly feel._

_"Hey!" He heard a feminine voice exclaim before breaking out into another barrage of giggles indicating it was fake outrage. Who were these people? Why where they here? Why was he here?_

_He would get his answers one way or another._

_The trees began to thin indicating a clearing coming up. He began to slow. It would be best to surprise those up ahead of him. That way they couldn't fend him off. He would surprise them, beat them, and demand answers._

_He stopped just outside the clearing. Leaning his back against the bark he peered around the trunk to spot his victims. He was frozen by what he saw._

_A girl, that looked about his age, with golden hair and sapphire like eyes was smiling at a boy with charcoal black hair and green eyes. Her smile was big and her body shook with giggles as the boy told her something. She rocked back on her heels and threw her head back laughing._

_He watched the boy watch her. Anger began to bubble in his veins. Who was this guy? What did he think he was doing?_

_Her laugh stopped abruptly although she still stared at the grey sky, blinking several times. His angered eyes moved from the idiot to the girl. What was she doing?_

_A cold drop of water on his cheek was his answer. Rain. It was beginning to rain. It came in a light fall like caresses. He gazed at the sky for a moment, letting the rain begin to drench him._

_Another laugh made him look hastily back to the girl in boy. His anger rose again. The boy was spinning the girl around in the rain. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was open as if she was trying to catch rain drops in her mouth. Giggles occasionally left her open mouth._

_The boy slowed in his twirls, pulling the girl in closer while still holding her up higher. Her arms went to his shoulders to steady her. The boy's face softened into a small smile and slowly her giggles died down until her face was softly smiling as well. The rain continued to kiss the ground and cool it._

_Although, it did nothing to cool the anger that was boiling under his skin. Who did this boy think he was?_

_The boys smile faded and he could only watch as the boys face turned serious. His feet were frozen to the ground though he wanted to pull the two apart. The golden haired girl turned cautious. Charcoal hair inched forward._

_He was going to kiss her! And she was going to let him do it!_

_He couldn't do that! She couldn't do that! She was not his. That guy had no right. What the hell! He had to stop this._

_He took a step forward, finally breaking the ice incasing his feet, intent on stopping this in any way possible and stepped on a twig. The snap sounded throughout the clearing. Charcoal hair and green eyes did not move or even act like he had acknowledged the sound. Emeralds still gazed at the girl with so much emotion. However, dark damp golden hair fanned out and stunning blue stared back at him. A smirk found its way onto his face. She was paying attention him, not that green eyed freak._

_She was shocked, that much was obvious. Her eyes were wide, almost innocent. But, they showed something deeper like she had been through a lot. They were startling, stunning. A bright clear blue._

_The picture pulsed three times._

His eyes opened to the sound of banging on his front door. His dream was already escaping his memory; sand slipping through his fingers. The bright blue was fading to his sub-conscious. More insistent banging sounded.

Whoever it was better have a good reason for waking him up or he was going to beat them. Annoyed, he pushed off his covers and padded through the halls of the Uchiha compound to the front door. He yawned before opening the door.

She couldn't believe Tsunade. A mission? Already? With the traitor? This was going to be fun. Not the sarcasm. She stood outside the front door of the traitor's home, arms crossed over her chest.

The compound felt empty, yet full. It was as if the ghosts of its dead members stared at her from the abandoned houses and court yards. It was nothing like her own compound. She would go mad in a place like this. Shaku wrapped her tail around Kazu's neck trying to comfort her master from feeling uneasy. The blonde huffed in annoyance. Could the traitor be any slower?

Angry bright blue greeted him when he opened the door. Kazu stood before him in full ninja gear. Her kasurigama was strapped to her hip, her katana to her back, and her familiar sat on her shoulder. Its tail hung loosely around her neck. Briefly his eyes glanced at the katana in her back. What was so special about that sword?

And, what was she doing here?

"Get dressed and meet us at the gates in thirty. We have a mission."


	27. A Long Mission

Kazu pulled her hair into a ponytail as she stood by one of the many gates surrounding Konoha. Shaku was circling the air above her like a vulture. Her golden scales contrasting with the clear baby blue sky. A soft breeze drifted through, playing with her hair. Steady hands re-tied her Leaf headband around her forehead.

Her hands smoothed non-existent wrinkles from her red belly shirt and fishnet under shirt and readjusted the strap holding her katana to her back before resting on her hips. Another breeze pushed her side bangs into her vision. With the flick of her head, they moved back into place. Shaku settled onto her left shoulder with her tail wrapping around her masters neck.

How long did it take for the traitor to get ready? He was like a damn girl! Even she didn't take this long! Like what the hell. They were supposed to leave thirty minutes ago. But, no the god of Konoha has declared that he shall have to groom himself until deemed appropriate before they set off. Full lips pulled into a straight line as her jaw clenched and sapphire eyes narrowed.

Moru and Riku stood to her left looking board with waiting. Her charcoal haired teammate was leaning up against the stone wall connected to the gate with a scowl on his face. It had made its home on his facial features the moment she told him they were being sent on a mission. The silverette stared out at the road blankly. He seemed ready to visit home.

The blonde's agitation grew at this. Seriously! How long did it take? There were others to consider in situations like this. Obviously, the traitor wouldn't understand. The golden dragon was really considering leaving him here and just heading out. It's not like she wanted him to come along anyway.

Finally the ravenette in question came into view. A scoff left her lips. He really went far in pulling himself away from the traitor look. Ha! The only difference he made to the clothes he had worn under Orochimaru's guidance was a high collared short sleeved grey shirt with black fingerless gloves that went to his elbows. A blue headband proclaiming his association with the Leaf adorned his forehead for the first time in years.

It looked out of place and fake to the original Team Kazu.

Shortly after the traitor came into view, so did Naruto. He was smiling his huge toothy grin and speaking excitedly about the deserter's first mission as a Leaf ninja again. For a second, Kazu was hit with anger. Ever since the traitor returned, he had taken Naruto, her best friend, away from her. Naruto now gloated and rubbed her face in proverbial dirt every time she came near him. And, when he left again she would be the one to have to pick up the pieces of not only him, but the rest of the village as well.

His bright blue eyes caught her narrowed ones causing him to wave to her excitedly. Her jaw tightened in response, although she nodded her head in recognition. Sometimes she wished he wasn't so clueless. It would make things so much easier.

Kazu's eyes moved to the slow gated traitor behind the now running Naruto. She stared hard into his dark eyes. If she stared and wished hard enough, would he burst into flames and disappear?

"This is really cool of Old Lady Tsunade to let Sasuke go on a mission this early, huh Kazu?" Naruto asked as he came to a stop before her. A low growl issued from Shaku in response while Kazu ignored the question and continued to watch the traitor approach. Really, how could he not see? How could she make him see?

Naruto frowned as Kazu ignored him. She had been acting very angry and distant lately. It had started ever since Sasuke had come back. Did she really hate him that much? His answer was in the hard scowl she was sending over his shoulder to Sasuke behind him and the way Shaku bristled on her shoulder as he walked closer. Why did she hate him so much?

He had come back. Sasuke had come back. He righted his wrong. He's no longer a deserter. Although, Kazu seemed to insist that he still was. Is that why she was mad? That he came back?

"I don't tolerate tardiness traitor." She called to him as she crossed her arms. Shaku growled to add to the anger in Kazu's voice. His obsidian eyes glanced quickly to the small golden beast upon her shoulder before returning to her eyes. Her scowl deepened. Her clan's customs would not be shared with one such as him. If he was interested in Shaku, then he could be acquainted with her fangs ripping his throat out.

"I was busy." Was his simple reply. Busy doing what? Admiring himself in the mirror or trying to decide which grey shirt to wear?

"Yeah. I'm sure." Her sarcasm was as thick as honey. Kazu's nose scrunched up in disgust before she rolled her eyes. Naruto watched the exchange with wide eyes. How was he going to get his to best friends to be on friendly terms with each other if Kazu was resisting the idea of accepting Sasuke back as one of their own again?

"Let's head out." Kazu turned and began to walk down the road towards the Hidden Snow. Moru and Riku fell into formation behind her. Not once did they look back at Sasuke to make sure he was following.

Naruto watched her stomp away. Did Sasuke being here upset her that much? Is that why she avoids him now? He hadn't been able to talk to her at all the past two days at all. Ever since the chunnin gathering she had been avoiding him. But, why? Why was the best friend that stuck with him in his search for Sasuke, even if she believed it was in vain, leaving him all of a sudden? He forced a grin back onto his face as he turned to his now returned best friend.

"Don't worry about her. She's just pissed that she was wrong about you. Have fun on your mission Sasuke!" He put two thumbs up to his raven haired best friend who just looked at him before setting off after his already leaving team. His smile faded slightly. Was that really why she was pissed?

"Be safe!" Naruto yelled after them. He really wanted his two best friends to come back. He was tired of having to fight to keep them home.

Kazu glanced back at Naruto's words.

Be Safe.

Was he saying them to her like he had when she went on mission after he had found out about the Akatsuki ordeal? Or was he saying it to his false idol? Sapphires searched for a hold on sky blue, but they were focused on raven hair. A deep pain struck her body at that moment making her chest constrict. Her throat clogged; she could barely breathe as the realization hit her. Her eyes darted forward wide with the confusion that came along with it.

Another episode of Sasuke leaving would crush Naruto just like Itachi had crushed her, possibly worse. He had fought, trained, and grown stronger for this one goal. To see it slip through his fingers? He would be devastated.

Her first hesitation in knocking down the traitor from his pedestal came at that moment as well. Even though Naruto and she weren't on good terms at the moment, he was still one of her best friends. And, she didn't like seeing him hurt just as much as Moru or Riku. She didn't like seeing anyone from her village hurt.

The problem, though, was that damn traitor was going to hurt him –them- either way. Just she had to decide, was it better to rip the band aid off or drench it in water and slowly peel it away to uncover the truth?

About a mile out of the Village Kazu took to the trees, taking point in the formation. Riku followed slightly behind her on her right, while Moru followed slightly behind her on her left. Again not one of them looked back towards him to see if he was following. It was almost as if he wasn't there. Or that they didn't care that he was there.

Were they going to go the whole mission like this? Were they just going to ignore him the whole time? Did they really not want him on this team that much? Was this his thorn's silent protest of him returning to the leaf? Or were they wanting him to snap at them to get any evidence against him returning?

His jaw clenched. This silence was just pushing his thorn in deeper, which was something he didn't need nor want.

Dark eyes watched as that damn Moru travel a little closer to Kazu than necessary. A fire started to boil in his veins spreading from his chest on outward to the tips of his fingers and toes. The quiet silver haired guy didn't travel that close to her, so why was that basterd? He pushed himself to move faster to catch up to them, falling into place behind Kazu and beside the two guys.

Sasuke was a little shocked when Kazu finally looked back, and it was because of his movement. That's when she looked back? Why did she look back now? Her eyes were hard in that quick flash of sapphire she gave him.

The golden dragon that had been flying through the trees just ahead of the squad had growled loudly when he moved up. Another more threatening growl had sounded at the same moment in which Kazu had looked back at him.

To close, traitor.

The female growl was back in his head. His eyes moved from Kazu to her familiar. How many thorns were going to be shoved in his side by just one girl? Around her, they just kept multiplying faster than he could rip them out.

They stopped and set up camp after the moon was already high in its arc across the sky. Those of Team Kazu set about their usual tasks when they would set up camp for the night, purposefully leaving the traitor out. Tsunade may have put him on their team, but that didn't mean he was a part of their team. He would have to earn that. And, Kazu believed he never would.

Kazu's job was the fire. She set out gathering the wood as soon as it was decided on what spot they would stop at, a decision the deserter had been left out of as well. Placing the branched in a small teepee formation in the center of the camp site, she called Shaku over. The golden dragon breathed the small fire to life.

A few minutes later, Riku returned with news that the half of a kilometer perimeter they set up was clear. The silverette sat with his back against a tree trunk. One knee was bent with his arm draped over it. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was going to be able to see his parents again. It had almost been a year since the last time he had. He was anxious.

Sasuke sat on his unfurled sleeping bag. Although his face was a mask frozen in its emotionless state, anger boiled just beneath the skin. He decided he hated the silent treatment.

Kazu set up the others' sleeping bags before unrolling her own. As she smoothed out its wrinkles, Moru returned with some fish from a nearby stream. The fish weren't large, but they weren't small either. He held them by a string hooked through their jaws.

"Dinner is caught." He said raising the fish collection up as if it would help them see it from behind a non-existent wall. The blonde shook her head at his antics. Her team was a serious one. They got things done efficiently and effectively. But, Moru's jokes or attempts at them were anything but that.

Moru began cooking the fish over the fire after sending a lopsided smile towards Kazu, laughing at his bad attempt at a joke with her. Shaku began to stretch her wings and hunched her back. With a strong beat of her wings, she was sailing through the air. The golden familiar would watch the perimeter while they ate and relaxed from traveling through the tree tops all day.

Kazu watched the traitor across the flickering fire. Sapphire danced with the flame, darks and lights flickering in and out of focus. Her lips were set in a neutral phase. But, her eyes betrayed the neutral feelings the rest of her body language was giving at the moment. The blue was hard and sharp like ice. It was skeptical and searching. Just what he didn't need.

The raven haired man met her gaze with a calm and collected one of his own. Just what was she up to? Why did she have to always get in his way? What type of interaction was that just now with that charcoal haired bastard?

His eyes narrowed at the thought. How could she be THE thorn in his side, but not be in control of her emotions? Was she in a relationship with this guy? More anger poured into him. She was able to hinder his plans and yet she violates one of the first rules of being a ninja? Why couldn't he just rip his thorn out once and –

He blinked, surprised to find cooked fish held in front of his face. His jaw slackened, almost falling open, at the sight of the person holding the fish out to him. Her eyes were still hard like every time she ever looked at him after he left. But, her holding out food to him contradicted her eyes. She was helping him?

"Even though we don't like that you were put on this team, that doesn't mean we won't be civil, to an extent. Eat. Naruto would be upset if you returned in any condition that you didn't leave in."

So, she was doing this for Naruto. They had barely talked to each other since he had returned. His eyes narrowed. Why was she doing this for Naruto?

He knew they had been close before he had left. The raven haired man had happened upon them sitting together at the Ramen bar enough times to know that. Had it grown into something more while he was away? Were they fighting because of something other than him?

Kazu let go of the fish quickly after the traitor grabbed it. She would make sure he didn't get hurt for Naruto's sake. But, she WOULD figure out what he was doing back at the Leaf. Then it would be a matter of when the Leaf would be ready to hear it. The Hotoya hoped for sooner rather than later.

Shaku returned from her rounds when it was time for Moru to take first watch. The golden dragon curled into Kazu's chest as she began to drift off to sleep, ignoring the blatant stare of the traitor from across the dimming fire.

Riku woke Kazu up with a gentle shake. A soft groggy groan left her lips before she opened her eyes. The blonde blinked rapidly trying to push away the sleepiness. Moving slowly, she sat up and looked at the standing Riku before her.

The small fire was behind him, casting his face in a shadow. His eyes were half lidded. The middle of the night shift as always the worst for taking watch. Kazu nodded at Riku to let him know she was up. She watched his shoulders sag slightly before he returned to his tree trunk and almost immediately fell asleep.

The blonde pulled the still sleeping Shaku into her lap, enjoying the heat radiating from her small body. She rested her head back as she looked at the stars through the cover of the trees. They twinkled brightly against the dark mass of the sky. The sounds of the forest surrounded her: the babbling of the crook just beyond the tree line, the crickets' song, and the rustling of leaves in the wind.

She savored it. It was the peaceful silence she had been craving since they left the Leaf. It wouldn't have been so bad if the traitor wasn't on their frequency. They would have been able to talk to each other if he wasn't able to listen in.

The sky began to lighten as the sun rose over the horizon. Kazu dumped water on the small fire to put it out. Shaku, having just woken up, stretched before taking to the air to check their perimeter again.

It was time to go.

She shook Riku and Moru awake gently, smiling at their groans and soft pleas for five more minutes. It fell when she turned towards the traitor, who was still asleep. Since none of them trusted him at all, he didn't take a watch last night and was able to sleep all night long.

A hard kick to the stomach woke Sasuke up immediately. Dark obsidian eyes found the culprit quickly after opening.

"Get up. We are leaving." Kazu turned and walked back to her sleeping bag and rolled it up. He glanced around the camp sight to see the others were almost ready to leave as well. They hadn't asked him to take watch last night. He began to get his stuff together, getting ready to take off as well.

This was going to be harder than he thought.

For the next four days they traveled with the same routine. Kazu, Moru, and Riku would ignore the traitor except for the occasional word of direction or order to stop because of a suspicious chakra signal before them over their earpieces. Those three would also not include him in the nightly watches. Sasuke definitely hated this silent treatment.

It was on the fifth day that they finally reached the Village Hidden in the Snow. The squad wore tan cloaks to hide from the biting cold around them. Guards met them at the gates.

"Koyuki Kazahana-sama is waiting for you."

Kazu nodded, indicating for the guard to lead the way. The situation had to be bad if Koyuki Kazahana asked specifically for her squad. She glanced at Riku, gauging his reaction to returning home. They would protect the Snow Village, for his sake. And god help the traitor if he screws this up.

The issue with him would have to be put on the back burner. Right now Riku and helping the Snow village was the prominent issue. Shaku slithered out of her arms and onto her shoulder. The golden dragon watched the traitor as they walked through the cold streets of the village.

If her master wasn't going to watch him closely, then Shaku would do it in her place. Kazu's decision to not let him get hurt until after she figured out his motives was a bad one. Even Junkin agreed that it was the wrong decision. So, they would watch him and protect her from finally shattering.

Sasuke was unnerved by the red eyes of the beast watching him; although he would never admit it. Not once had Kazu looked his way since she woke him up this morning by another kick. As soon as they entered the Snow village, not once had those red eyes left his form.

He would have to get rid of that little monster soon. It kept blocking him from ripping his thorn from his side. He gaze followed Moru as he walked to close to the blonde. Or to be more specific, it was blocking him from removing the thorn protecting his thorn. And he really wanted that thorn gone.

"Oh thank goodness! You came!" Koyuki Kazahana exclaimed as soon as they entered the throne room. She hastily got up from the throne and embrace Kazu in a flurry of royal Kimonos.

"Yes. You asked for us specifically. May I ask why?" Kazu responded after Koyuki let her go. The feudal lady looked just like the last time they came. A lot of make-up was put to the task of hiding the tell tale signs of fatigue. Whatever was happening was really putting its toll on Koyuki.

"We will discuss it in my office. Follow me."


	28. Maddening

Sapphire eyes worried over the map marked by circles and shades areas. Red marked the areas in which the attacks had taken place. Green marked the possible participants of the attacks. Blue marked the possible next targets. Colors were everywhere; intentions were everywhere.

But, what was true and what was speculation? Were they truly worth speculation or were they just speculated because those within the council didn't like them? Was there a trend in the attacks or was it completely random?

Why were there so many questions that needed to be answered? A slightly calloused hand rubbed her temples as the colors started to blur. Perhaps staring at a marked map for an hour straight was not a good idea. However, she couldn't let Lady Koyuki down, as well as Riku.

This was as close to personal as a mission for another village could get for anyone of them. Well, for Riku, Moru, and her. The traitor was just there because Lady Tsunade had placed him there. He didn't feel the sense of a second home here. He didn't really care.

But, she did – THEY did. _This was Riku's __**home.**_ So in a sense, this was Moru and her second home. They would protect it as they would if this was happening in the Leaf.

How could they do that though if they had no clue where the attacks where happening next or who was really behind them? A heavy sigh escaped her as she closed her eyes briefly. How were they going to do this?

Some Lords were rebelling against the Lady, but they had no idea who these Lords were or where or who they would attack next. That is what she needed to answer now, in this room. If she somehow figured out who their next target was without knowing anything about these so-called patriots, Kazu could prevent any more deaths from happening. She could save the lives of those who didn't do anything deserving of death.

And the way Lady Koyuki was looking at her. It was so expectant, so _relieved. _She had never really been looked at by someone like that before. Sure, Naruto had giving her the tip of an iceberg to just what this look could do. But, it was never in a situation like this.

He had been relieved she had come back in one piece. This- this was something else entirely. Lady Koyuki was putting her faith in them –in her. The fate of a WHOLE village was riding on them. The pressure, it was starting to hit her like a concrete wall. She placed the palms of her hands against her eyes before sliding them along the crown of her head and down her ponytail.

How were they going to do this while watching the traitor?

Emerald eyes closed trying to push out the image of Kazu worrying from his mind. He never liked it. She looked the same no matter what she worried about. It could be over burnt cookies or when Itachi would come back or nightmares. It was always the same. It tore him apart inside. It was his job to guard her, protect her; yet there were always reasons to worry for her.

To find out this mission went from being a simple C-rank to basically an A-rank mission shocked him. He would have never agreed to this – hell, Tsunade would have never agreed to it if she knew. And to know that she requested them because of how they handled the aftermath of the traitor's rebellion against Orochimaru was another shock.

_"I commend you, Team Kazu, for keeping order while dealing with the Orochimaru fiasco. I had not been able to give a proper thank you before because you had rushed back to your village to deliver the news of Orochimaru's death to your Hokage. So, now I thank you on the behalf of the people of the Snow village."_

However flattered he was, this was a mission for Jonin, not Chunnin. His sapphire eyed girl had already accepted the mission before he could protest. Moru couldn't really argue with her either about it because he did want to help out as well. Plus, Riku would probably stay behind. After all, this is his home village.

He rose from his seat to the left of Kazu. He raised his arms above his head as he stood and stretched; a small groan issued as his back popped. Swiftly, he moved towards her intent on pushing her worries away.

The Uchiha had been angry for most of his life. Angry at his brother for killing his clan; angry at the Leaf for holding him back; angry at the Konoha elders for issuing the order for his brother to kill his clan. It had been the same cold, numbing anger too. It had hardened him that he knew.

But, the anger he felt whenever that bastard got to close to his thorn was almost maddening. It festered and grew within his chest until just the narrowing of his eyes wasn't enough to alienate the burn. It would burst out of his chest and pour through his body in an onslaught of pricks. His whole body would tense; his jaw would clench and teeth would grind. And, he would just want to beat the shit out of the green eyed snake.

It was _maddening!_

Why was he getting so close? Why the hell did he have to stand so close to his thorn? Sasuke felt the festering in his chest begin to burn in an annoying way that only his thorn seemed to cause. Well, every time she was with this green eyed bastard.

Onyx eyes watched as Moru touched his thorn's arm drawing her attention from the map she had been pouring over for the past hour. They began to discuss the problem at hand and he listened in, although he paid a bit more attention to their movements than their words. They were just reviewing what the Lady of the Snow had told them earlier.

It seemed some Lords were trying to over throw her again, without the help of an outside source like Orochimaru. But, these Lords had been careful to stage their attacks against the Lady with skill and stealth. The Leaders of these "Patriots" were un-known and were attacking the members of her council with zeal. So far three members of the council were dead.

But after that, the words exchanged between the two were lost on the Uchiha. He could only see the open body language that bastard was displaying. The snake had grabbed her hand and turned her away from the map, which indirectly turned her from facing him. His thorn tried to pull away, but the bastards grip didn't loosen.

The pounding in his ears couldn't block out his thorn's shouting as she pushed the snake away from her, effectively removing his hand from hers. The burn began to recede.

"How can you expect me to stop worrying!? We have the fate of a WHOLE village in our hands! There is no room for mistakes! I will find out their next target, even if I don't sleep for the next two days!"

Sasuke watched the golden dragon's head pop up from where it had laid on its lap while it had rest on a chair. However, it made no move to interfere. Then its red eyes found his and dared him to do anything like that.

The burn was back. The pounding returned twice as strong, blocking out the actual forming of words when the snake began to speak again. The hand he had placed on his thorn's shoulder caused the onslaught to form and his jaw clench.

There was no specific reason to touch her. None what so ever – so why did he? The muscles in the Uchiha's jaw clenched as he watched the two begin to lower their argument back to just talking with one another. The burn in his chest began to become uncomfortable as he watched the snake once again place a hand on his thorn's shoulder when they both turned towards the map again.

Riku had turned from patiently waiting for Kazu to fall asleep on the map while staring out the window at his home village when he had heard Kazu yell at Moru. The silverette had been greeted with the sight of Moru and Kazu arguing over what was to be done next. He was about to join in when the traitor sitting at the edge of the room caught his attention.

His onyx eyes were so _hard._ They were only focused Moru it seemed. Riku watched as the traitor's eyes narrowed when they both turned back to the map. The man's jaw visibly clenched; Riku could see his hand twitch before he crossed his arms over his chest.

The Uchiha's eyes narrowed even further as Kazu leaned across Moru to point at something on the map. Why would he be mad at them talking? Everyone in the room paused for a second as Shaku growled softly before flying unto Kazu's shoulder. The familiar wrapped its tail around her torso as her claws gained purchase on the back of Kazu's shirt and her shoulder.

The familiar seemed to watch the traitor. His hands clenched. Could it be that the traitor is more interested in Kazu than he lets on? Just what does his interest include?

The hair on the back of Moru's neck rose in that fashion common when someone is staring at one's person without one knowing it. His green eyes rose from the place on the map Kazu was pointing to only to be met by harsh, dark eyes. A frown marred his facial features as he gazed at the traitor glaring at him. Emerald narrowed.

"Since we have narrowed it down to four targets, we should split up tomorrow."

Moru turned towards Kazu, wide eyed. She was suggesting the split up? Even with the traitor among their mists?

"It's the best thing we can do right now: cover all the possible targets and try to stay within distance of our communicators." Kazu's sapphire eyes bore into Moru's own green ones and he was reminded once again of the fact that he could never really say no to her.

"It sounds like a good plan to me." Riku added. Moru once again glanced at the traitor. His eyes were still hard. As long as that bastard stayed away from Kazu, Moru was fine with this plan.

That night Team Kazu stayed in Lady Koyuki's office. The chairs weren't clouds, but they were better than the hard cold ground.

All too soon, it was time for the team to split. Kazu didn't want to have the traitor leave her sight, but she couldn't really help it. So she would deal with it, for now.

The blonde Konoha shinobi rolled her shoulders as she followed one of the possible Patriot targets through the bizarre on the south side of the village. The sheath of her katana fell in-between her shoulder blades and felt slightly foreign for a few seconds.

A cold wind blew through the crowd causing goose bumps to appear on her arms and a chill to run down her spine. However, she couldn't bother wearing a cloak. If the target she was protecting was the one attacked, it would just be a hindrance.

To try and blend in with those around her, she stopped at one of the outdoor venders and bought some dango. It's not like her red belly shirt or her Konoha head band gave her away already. Not to mention her katana or her kasurigama.

Shaku circled above, searching for anything suspicious within the crowd. However, the target's wife screamed before the familiar could say anything.

Kazu's eyes frantically scanned the crowd searching for the source. It wasn't hard. After all, it was her target's wife screaming as they were both surrounded by men in masks. Of course she would happen to choose the target that would get attacked.

Kazu ran through the now still bizarre and somersaulted over the circle of Patriots, landing before the intended target with her Kasurigama drawn. The men faltered in their advancement once they noticed the headband she wore.

"This does not concern you or your village. Move or we will have to kill you as well." The one with a dog mask, clearly mocking the ANBU of a ninja village, said while unsheathing his katana.

"The target, Sato Unji, is the one being attacked. South side bizarre." Kazu spoke softly into her communicator. She twirled her wrist, spinning the blade of her Kasurigama, while she widened her stance.

The Patriots eyed the blade nervously from beneath their masks. They weren't ninja, and the possibility that this girl could kill them all in an instance touched every one of their minds.

Shaku, protect them from any attacks from behind.

Yes, master.

"I'd like to see try." The shinobi taunted the Patriots. Dog mask unsheathed his katana and rushed her, raising the point of his blade to her heat. Kazu held her ground, waiting for the right moment to strike.

Once he got close enough, she side stepped his blade while turning to have her back against his chest. The blade of her chained sickle bit into the man's side as she grabbed the handle of his katana. With a flick of her wrist the blade was turned around to point at him. The Konoha shinobi stepped back into the dog mask as she pulled the blade back, stabbing the man.

Dog mask stiffly feel to his knees and continued onto the ground as she pulled out her sickle by its chain. The white blade was stained a dark crimson. Small drops slide of the tip as she stood before the intended target once again.

There was a pause one both sides. Calm before the storm. Shaku circled above, light growls bubbled in her throat. It had been a long time since she fought. Maybe one of those terrorist would give her a proper fight. Maybe, but not likely.

A man with a fox mask standing behind Kazu made the first move by rushing forward. Shaku dived, flattening her wings against her body to pierce through the air like a knife. The golden familiar's sharp fangs dug into the man's throat as she hit him. Her body coiled around fox mask at their impact making sure she would be dislodged as he was knocked off balance.

Blood spilled from in between Shaku's teeth as the man's heart slowed as he lay on the ground. Once his body settled, the smaller dragon released fox mask's throat. Her wings extended once again to project the illusion on a larger, scarier predator. A roar was issued from her crimson fanged mouth.

Kazu blocked Cat mask's katana with her Kasurigama, slightly grunting from the force the man put behind his swing. Her sickle was pushed closer to her as he added more force behind his blade. The blonde stepped back and to the side causing cat mask to stumble forward. Her small hand pushed the middle of his back, moving him out of the way as another katana came in for a kill strike.

She was surprised that sparks hadn't issued from force of the blades colliding. Spinning her blade to use his momentum against him, Kazu elbowed the snake mask in the face. Slightly satisfied with the crack of the mask, she launched her sickle at him. The man barely raised his katana in time to block the spinning blade. Her sickle bounced off with a clang and caused him to stumble back as well.

Sasuke arrived just as that green eyed bastard and the quiet one did; although, he had hoped to get there earlier to try to prove to his thorn that he could be trusted. He needed this team he was stationed with to trust him or things would be harder than originally planned. But, of course that snake rushed here as fast as possible.

The Uchiha stood on the sidelines, the burn returning as that bastard immediately began to fight next to his thorn. The way she fought reminded him of their very first mission when she surprised all of them by taking on that Haku kid. Except now, her moves were less – nervous and more confident.

It hardly seemed as if his brother had damaged her at all. Which was unsettling.

His eyes darkened as Moru blocked an attack from hitting his thorn causing him to be pushed back into her. They were fighting these so called terrorists. Why the fuck did he have to touch her?

A loud threatening growl gurgled through the cleared corner of the bizarre drawing his attention away from the snake for a moment. He was greeted by the sight of the golden dragon clamping down on another masked man's throat with its claws piercing various points on his body. A scream of pain escaped the man before the dragon finished closing its jaw, killing him.

His eyes watched, transfixed, as it pushed off into the air heading towards a man trying to sneak up behind his thorn. Red eyes met his own briefly.

Hurt my master and I will make your death more painful than his.

The low female growl threatened him in his own mind. The connection was broken as the dragon clawed another man to distract him and allow her master to deliver the killing blow.

Sasuke hardly noticed Riku fending off the attackers behind the target. He just watched with an ever increasing burn as that snake and his thorn took down the terrorists one by one. Eventually, the Patriots out on the attack were dead on the bizarre floor.

His thorn was breathing deeply as her dragon came to rest on her shoulder. Its tail wrapped around her torso. Blood dripped from her kasurigama. Blood pounded in his ears as she touched the snakes arm, exchanging words with the bastard that he could not hear.

The burn doubled in intensity.

Sapphire eyes found his through the crowd. His thorn gazed at him wearing a hard expression of her own before turning away to help clean up the bodies. The people in the bizarre began to move again as the danger had been taken care of by "gracious Konoha ninja".

For some reason, it was hard to turn away from the scene. His feet carried him at a steady pace through the crowds. A flash of magenta hair caught his eye as he glared at the people around him. They had information already? That was faster than what he had expected out of Team Hawk.


	29. Burning

He was already frustrated. His team, even though already having over a week to produce results, was lagging. The little information they received was just the basics: shit that most people already knew about his targets. Nothing new. Nothing productive. It really caused him to consider just killing them as well. After all they were just proving to be undeniably useless as well.

Karin had stood before oh-so-proudly when they finally met in a secure location outside of the Snow village, in one of the ice canyons. Her stance beamed with pride as she handed him two of the three scrolls she held on her person. Deciding to ignore that, he grabbed the scrolls and opened them expecting to see some spectacular info on his targets only to receive shit and a marked map, which was completely useless because he already knew where they lived.

He had wanted stats, chakra type, and things of that nature. Not weight and height.

"What is this?!" He had demanded, gripping the scrolls tightly. Hard onyx moved from the marked paper to the magenta haired imbecile before him. Karin's proud stance instantly diminished. Behind her glasses, her eyes were wide with shock.

"This is not what you wanted, Sasuke?" She whispered while taking a slight step back. Why wasn't he proud? Why wasn't he satisfied with what she gave him?

"No," he sneered at her idiocy, "Don't show up again until you have USEFUL information. Or I will kill you." Karin flinched. Her Sasuke was being mean. He had been mean ever since he faced off and killed his older brother. Hesitantly, she turned, wanting him to call her back – to do something.

"And, Karin?" His emotionless voice called to her. Her heart skipped a beat. Behind her glasses, she looked back at him over her shoulder.

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"Give me the third scroll you have." His hand was held out expectantly. Her red eyes stared at it for a moment as she searched for a way to weasel out of this. She had to keep that scroll. It would give her the information she needed to remove that damned girl from the picture.

"Now." He demanded again. She moved slowly giving it to him. He removed the scroll from desperate grip. She stayed there staying at the scroll – staring at him.

"You can go now," He turned for her not sparing her a glance.

"Come back when you have something worth my time."

But, his frustrations with Team Hawk and their idiocy didn't – couldn't ever - even compare to what he saw as he enter the Lady of the Snow's office. The light was off and the room was only lit by the raging fire held within the confines of the stone fireplace. It cast hues of oranges, reds, and yellows.

The damn snake was in the room. His shirt was off as if he was changing, and he was facing towards the door. He was built and the ravenette could see a few prominent scars along his chest and stomach. No doubt from when his brother insured his own return to the Leaf.

But, just the fact that this bastard was in the room changing wasn't what bothered him. It was the fact that his thorn's bare back was facing the door, where he stood. Her skin was highlighted by the flickering hues of the fire. The small light lines along her back showed him the remnants of her previous injuries. Golden hair was pulled back into a loose braid and her dark sapphire eyes stared at him from over her shoulder.

He was rooted to the door way. It's not that he didn't want to move. He. Just - Couldn't. It felt as if his veins were housing molten lava. His chest felt as if someone had ripped out his ribs and was working on yanking out his inner organs while he was conscious. His breathing became horribly labored.

What. The. Fuck.

Why was that damn snake in here? Why the hell did he need to be in here if she was changing? What was he doing, changing too? Why the fuck where they changing in the same damn room? Men and women have different bathrooms for a fucking reason.

Were they just changing? Or were they -

His fists clenched in an attempt to contain this building burn of his. His jaw tightened, grinding his teeth as he glared at the two who seemed to be frozen before him just as he was before them. His vision blurred as his eyes flickered with his Sharingan in his anger that was just continuously building.

Kazu stilled as she saw the traitor's eyes flicker. Her breathing stopped and her chest constricted excruciatingly. For a second, it wasn't the deserter standing before her – it was his brother, grinning at her like he used to when he came for her in the cells.

He looked so much like his brother - that it floored her - same hair, same dark eyes, and same angry expression. Why was the traitor angry? Her eyes flickered over to Moru. He was frozen in place. Had he seen their tormentor too when the traitor's eyes flashed red? She needed to pull Moru from the disaster zone he seemed to be rapidly heading towards.

"You're late traitor." She hardened her eyes, just like she did when Itachi tried to break her in front of Moru. She needed to be strong – for him – for her village as well as the Snow.

Sasuke's thin control ripped until only a few thin hairs remained as he watched them share a look before his thorn once again called him traitor. He ached to stalk in there and just beat the living shit out of the damned snake for even being in the same room as his thorn when she was like that. Then he would show her that she was his.

The damned bastard had no right. No. Fucking. Right.

She was his thorn. HIS. So, just what the fuck did she think she was doing in here – with that snake? He watched in over bearing frustration as her sapphires rolled, and she pulled her shirt back over her head. He was surprised to see that it was long sleeved and black. Wasn't her shirt red?

The black fabric engulfed her toned frame. Her finger tips where the only things escaping the long sleeves. A hand-me- down from one of the villagers perhaps? Or was it a shirt from that green eyed bastard? - It better not be.

They were just changing, right? They had better just been changing.

The bastard also pulled a long sleeved shirt over his head except this one was grey. The burn began to slightly recede, but not by much. It was still steady and consuming his body as he blocked the door way.

"Don't just stand there traitor. Get ready. We have to guard the target tonight," His thorn called as she tossed a dark black long sleeved at his face. He snatched it out of the air with a whip of fabric and jerky movements. He forced his feet to move from the door and into the room although his furious dark orbs never left the snake's form. Just who the hell did this snake think he was?

It was freezing out. The sun was sleeping and voiding the iced village of its heat. Clouds were absent from the sky. Infinite space expanded beyond the sky and millions of stars sparkled brightly. It was the same sky she saw at home; that fact alone calmed her, although the cold air still pushed shills down her spine even through her arctic approved clothing.

Her short sleeved red shirt was gone and replaced it with a fur lined clack sleeved shirt that had used to be Riku's. The sleeves were tightened around her forearms to make sure it wouldn't hinder her in a fight. The bottom was tucked into her black pants to also keep from hindering her. Her hands were warmed by fingerless black gloves. Well, the palms of her hands were warm. But, she couldn't risk the option of her grip slipping when she was using her kuni.

Golden hair blew in the dry cold wind after coming loose from a loose braid. Sapphire pools stared out over the white blanketed houses, watching the black shadow in front of the Patriot target's house, as she crouched on the top of the roof. He would be attacked again and soon. That she knew of.

Team Kazu was positioned all around the house. Moru was positioned in the back, watching the back door for intruders. Last time she saw him, he was leaning against the back door with his arms crossed over his chest. He wore one of Riku's old jackets over his ninja clothes. The white of the jacket helped him blend in with the snow smothering the ground.

Nothing would get past him.

Kazu wasn't worried about him at the moment. Or Riku, who was inside the house with the family of Sato Unji. He was reassuring them in that silent, strong way that both, Moru and she, had come to need and depend on. The family would sleep well tonight.

She wouldn't.

Not with the shadow at the front of the house being the traitor. He had a key role in protecting the innocent family within the home she currently sat upon. There was just no way she was going to be able to sleep. Especially with what had happened earlier.

The damn traitor hadn't helped them what so ever.

He had just stood within the civilian crowd and watched. Watched! He had just STOOD there while they fought the men they were basically sent there to kill. She could remember making eye contact several times with that traitor. Several damn times.

Yet, every single damn time he gave no indication that he would join in the fight. He stayed blank. Fucking blank. Irritation didn't illustrate even remotely what caused her to tense from the strain of having to refrain from killing him – or in the very least beating him. Anger wasn't even the tip of the ice berg; it was more the dust off the top of the ice berg. She just – ugh! She couldn't even begin to describe how fucking pissed off she was because of that damn traitor.

Then he just disappears for three hours. THREE HOURS. Moru searched this frozen village with her for those three hours, while Riku had stayed with Sato Unji and his family; and, yet, they couldn't find him _anywhere. _No one had seen him or even knew he was there. And he wasn't in the ice canyons to the north. The two shinobis couldn't even follow his chakra trail because there WASN'T one.

He had just **_vanished_**.

Only to nonchalantly return as if he wasn't a traitor of the leaf and hadn't disappeared. Not to mention his little temper tantrum upon walking in on Moru and her changing into more weather suitable clothing. She still had no idea what had caused it.

It irked her to unknown heights that even after that she had to rely on him for something like this. Something so important. Did Tsunade know how many problems she had created by placing him on her squad – by letting him back into the village? Or was she happily oblivious to the major chance that he was going to fuck the village over again like ha had done when he was just a genin?

I will watch him, master.

Shaku's reassuring growl sounded through her mind as she checked on the traitor again. The golden familiar was circling the sky, giving the squad a bird's eye view of the surrounding area. He will not cost them this mission or this family's life. Kazu vowed on that.

Thank you. I will too. He won't ruin this mission.

A low growl answered her as she began to watch the shadows and the traitor hiding in them.

Moru leaned up against the white house's cold exterior as he stared at the houses behind Sato's. Crossed arms and hard emeralds met the cold air. A thin layer of snow covered his charcoal hair. He was looking and watching, but he wasn't really focusing on the task at hand.

His mind kept taking him back to the moment in which the Uchiha had walked in on them changing. That infuriating moment. He hadn't knocked like any other person would have. The traitor had just strolled in as if he owned everything and everyone, only to stop and stare at Kazu's bare back.

Smoldering emerald had watched as onyx trailed down her body slowly. Just what did this man think he was doing? He remembered Kazu glancing at him after onyx flashed red. From the corner of his eye, he could see her slightly widened eyes before her sapphires narrowed in the way they always do when she was acting stronger than she really was at the moment. It was the same way they looked when she was standing up to Itachi or telling him her getting beaten by that horrid man wasn't his fault – that he hadn't failed her.

That one glance had caused his anger to triple. She was afraid. He had promised to himself after they had escaped that she would never be afraid again. He would make sure of it.

The whole time that man was in the room, they held each other's eyes in perpetual anger. Why the monster's brother was pissed – he had no clue. To Moru, there was nothing for him to be mad about. It's not like he had gotten hurt helping them fight off the Patriots. He hadn't helped at all.

If he wasn't going to help with their mission, just why the hell was he here then?

Riku stood in front of the little girl Ai Unji's door, per her request. She was scared and he was happy to kill her nightmares with the nod of his head. Her door was to his back. His ice blue eyes were hidden from the world. He didn't his eyes at the moment. He could feel his teammates chakra surrounding the house and knew that if any trouble arose he would feel their chakra move and focus at certain parts of their body as the fought.

Kazu had been directly above him ever since he had entered the house. She had moved around the roof as he had moved around the house to stay directly above him. It was obvious Kazu wasn't going to take this lightly, what with the Uchiha on the squad. But, Riku thought she could relax a little more. He highly doubted the Patriots would attack again.

The Uchiha had just stayed in front of the house, four yards from the front door. He knew that man wouldn't really care about this mission or the people in this village. So, his still form didn't surprise the silverette at all.

In contrast, Moru's still form worried him slightly. Usually Moru would have move to be standing in front of Kazu every time she had moved positions. This time though, he stayed by the back door, not even moving his arms. Something was up. He would find out tomorrow once they could take a break from watching Sato Unji.

The ravenette stood out in the open before the targets house. It surprised him that they would include him at all on this mission by the way they had acted on the trip to the village. He had a bruise where his thorn kicked him every morning to testify to that. So why even use him? Was it for the hokage or for Naruto?

How close was she to Naruto and that damned bastard? Was she just playing them both? Were they just really good friends? – Friends don't change in front of each other if they are just platonic. The fire within him began to burn again. It licked at his finger tips and scorched his chest. His Sharigan flashed in the darkness as his fire raged.

This would not be tolerated much longer. She was HIS thorn. His. And no one else's.

Tsunade took a deep breath trying to calm her – buzzed – self down. How she wished she hadn't finished off the only bottle in her office at the moment. She really wanted a drink right now. It seemed as if one thing after another was going wrong for the Leaf.

First, she had to send the team with the once – traitor on a mission to a village five days away when all she had wanted to do was keep said team in the village until Kazu trusted him again. Because, if Kazu could trust the traitor again, then any one could.

Now, not only had several scrolls gone missing from their archives; but, one of them was on Kazu. It held some specifics on her clan including their role in founding the village and things of that nature.

This was the second time a scroll had been stolen with information on the last Hotoya. But, what she didn't understand was why someone was stealing the scrolls they did. Why were they after those people? And, why were they after Kazu?

A knock sounded at her office door. The blonde hokage raised her eyes from the scroll before her to the door.

"Enter." Team Kakashi filed in. The copy cat ninja stood at the center of the group and bowed; the others followed through.

"What do ya need us for, old Lady Tsunade?" Naruto excitedly wondered, ignoring the respectful protocol as usual. Tsunade looked at the group before her. They hadn't failed her just like Team Kazu. Even so, she was worried for the team currently in the Snow village. No word has been heard from them on the status of their mission, and now this.

She wasn't taking any chances.

"I need you to go to the Snow village to help out Team Kazu on their mission. Return back as soon as possible."


	30. Some Answers

Okay sorry for the long wait. Over a month. I was out of town and I didn't bring my computer with me. (Which was a horrible decision, I know).

I would like to give a shout out to these people:

Fashionbee666 (on quizilla) - for giving me feed back when not many people would.

and

S-lioness - for being an avid reader.

She had actually asked some questions that I would like to answer on here for all of those who are wondering, but haven't messaged me or reviewed.

"i really want to know wat sasuki wants does he want to kill kazu, know her secrets, getting into the root & kill danzu. When will that idiot recognize that he loves her?"

Answer:

I'm trying to write Sasuke in character as much as I can, given the situation. I feel that he would be very oblivious to the fact that he loves her for a very long time. Although he would definitely feel other emotions for her (even if he didn't understand them fully) I also feel that he would be very territorial (I guess that's the right word) of her. Hence the "she's his thorn" thing.

Sasuke had wanted to kill Kazu before they confronted each other in the Snow and even in that moment. But, he doesn't recognize that he doesn't want to kill her now. He could have, a long time ago if he really wanted to. The fight in Suna is a perfect example. He wasn't fighting as well as he could have been.  
She has been a mystery to him, from the begining. Her secrets are like the holy grail to him. If he knew them, he would be happy. Although, he wouldn't know exactly the real reason why he was happy.  
As for his targets, I'll keep those in the shadows right now. I'm pretty sure you'll find out in the next ch. (which is this one).

Also, this ch. is the longest one yetwith over 4,000 words! yay!

enjoy!

~x~

The incoming chakra signals were too low to be ninja. They were moving slow and sticking to the shadows. As if that would prevent chunnin level shinobis from sensing them. She scoffed at their idiocy. Acting like she wasn't tracking their movements through the shadows she spoke through her team's com link to update them on the situation at hand.

"Possible Patriots coming from the front. Moru hold the back. Riku make sure the package is secure. I will hold up the front with . . . the Uchiha."

There was a slight pause before Moru and Riku responded with a: "Roger." The traitor however hadn't responded at all. He stood stiffly in front of the house as he had throughout the past two hours they had been out there guarding Sato Unji. Her eyes narrowed slightly. She knew he had heard her. Maybe he was just upset that she was actually making him help them?

Whatever it was, it better not hinder his ability to fight. These men were trained to fight, even though they weren't ninja. Possibly a Lord's guards? Her right hand grabbed her kasurigama, twirling it to feel its weight settle familiarly into her hand. He better be ready; the Patriots were closing in.

Kazu watched from her perch as the first of the new group of Patriots stepped forward, their leader's white rooster ANBU-like mask shining brightly in the moonlight. She wanted to punch the traitor for he just stood there and didn't even acknowledge the threat to the package. The blonde shinobi hadn't seen how he tensed ever so slightly while his hand moved closer to the hilt of his own katana.

"If you do not move, you will be seen as a threat to the Patriot cause and taken out." The man had called to the ravenette. Kazu was surprised – floored almost – when he hadn't moved at all. She had thought he would have just left or stepped aside so she would have to hold the three men off by herself. Was he actually helping them – unlike earlier?

"Very well," the man fake sighed, "Then we will kill you as well." More of the masked terrorists moved from the shadows, withdrawing their katanas. Six Patriots now stood outlined by the moon against the dark shadows surrounding the house. The traitor followed their example, although his relaxed stance never changed.

Shaku watch for more Patriots. I will help the traitor.

A deep growl echoed throughout the corners of her mind. Junkin didn't like the plan – that much was obvious by the burn of his power flowing through her veins. He would have to deal.

But –

No arguments Shaku. Just do it.

As much as she hated the traitor or wanted to beat his face in for all the trouble he caused, they were on a mission. For a shinobi, the mission always took precedent over one's feelings. **Always**. For now she would push those thoughts way, way, WAY down and focus on protecting on the package. Even if that meant trusting this man for a brief few minutes.

The rooster mask went after the traitor, katana raised to strike. He was blocked by bored onyx eyes and a relaxed stance holding a deadly katana. The man tried to press down on the newly reinstated Konoha shinobi's blade. He didn't move an inch.

Kazu watched as the others closed the circle around the two with their blades locked. This would not do. Naruto wanted him safe. He had said so as they left for their mission; getting ganged up on by 6 Lord guards was not part of the criteria of safe no matter how much she would wish it to be.

Sapphire eyes were hidden from the night as she took a calming breath, readying herself for battle. Her grip tightened on the handle of her sickle. Junkin growled once again in her mind, trying to warn her not to do this. It was foolish and stupid – she knew that. But, the mission called for it. And, she couldn't let the Lady of the Snow down. Stealing herself, she pushed off the roof.

Her back barely touched the back of the traitor as she landed. She could feel him tense behind her, matching her own tight body. But, she had no time to think about it. The blade heading that had been targeting the traitor's back was now destined to impact with her head glinted silver in the moonlight as the mask of a snake sneered at her. It sounded as if metal clashed when she blocked with the white bone blade of her own weapon. She felt him put all his weight behind his blade forcing her to step back, putting her back flush against the traitor's.

Junkin burned in her skin. He didn't like this. At. All. However, it wasn't like she could do anything about it at this point though.

"Let's take them out and get this over with." She grunted as the man applied more pressure on her blade.

"Hn." The man behind her responded. Kazu rolled her eyes. The traitor could at least answer her with an actual word. She was trying to be nicer at the moment to get him to help. Like it was helping.

Deciding that she had been at his back long enough, Kazu twisted slightly to the left, hooking her blade around the katana aimed to kill her. The snake struggled to remove his blade from hers as she raised her leg, aiming for his knee. Her foot made contact with his knee with a deep thud and a 'pop' causing him to crumble to the ice covered ground in a pain filled yell.

The snake released his grip on his sword's hilt to pull at his knee in pain. With her kasurigama freed of his blade, the blonde buried it in the snake's neck. Warm crimson steamed when it hit the cold air as it gushed from the wound her blade created. Once again her foot rose to strike the masked man dying before her, knocking him from her path and ripping her blade from his flesh.

She felt sorry for the masked man bleeding out before her, giving his life for a power hungry fool who likely didn't even know his name. She had seen many of those men in her shinobi career. Surprisingly, they all were connected to Orochimaru in some way or form. Just like this man who was fighting for a cause Orochimaru had instilled in his masters. His foolish and misguided masters.

The fallen's blood dripped from her blade as she turned her eyes towards the others around her. A twist of her wrist caused black splatters to adorn the snow around her as her kasurigama spun at her side. Her eyes found the mask of a dragon: her next target. Muscles tensed before she launched herself at the man.

*earlier*

Sasuke stilled as he heard her call him by his last name. It was the first time the word traitor wasn't used by her to describe him in years. It was foreign and different. And, it was the first time the burn engulfed his chest when anger wasn't accompanying it.

The aching need to punch something or someone wasn't present. Although, he felt antsy as the foreign ache began to claw at him. Tiny invisible needles punctured his skin: from his head to his toes. They caused him to itch, to want to do . . . something. But what that something was, he didn't know.

The ravenette heard the snakes responding "roger" as well as the silent silver haired man's. Just hearing that man's voice caused his jaw to clench and his voice unable to form in his throat. His unknown ache turned to one of anger as the needles became insistent and harsh for the brief moment that he was connected to the bastard through their com links.

The bastard.

Suddenly, the need to punch his face in, to feel the snake's nose cracking against his knuckles, hit him as if he was thrown into a wall. He was shocked at its intensity.

However, he couldn't analyze – or act - on this sudden and strong need because the Patriot group he could feel headed this way – and that his thorn had warned the others about – had stepped from the shadows. The leader's white rooster mask mocked that of an ANBU of any ninja village. If he wasn't facing them on this stupid mission, he would have commended them on their mockery.

Silently and in his own mind of course.

Slowly as to not draw attention to his movements, he shifted his stance. The hilt of his katana was dangerously close to his hand now as he stared down the men that would make the needles go away, that he could take this burn out on.

"If you do not move, you will be seen as a threat to the Patriot cause and taken out." Rooster mask announced as his blade glinted in the moonlight. The last Uchiha wanted to roll his eyes – like he would lower himself to such an act – This man was stupid , moronic even, to think that his pointless threat would dissuade him – the man who killed Orochimaru and his brother – from using them as his release of this burn that he hated so much.

"Very well," the man fake sighed after a few moments of silence, "Then we will kill you as well." Those partially hidden by the shadows stepped into the light, their blades glinting sharply in the night. His own katana scraped against its scabbard as he let its blade show its teeth to the night air.

He could almost laugh as they began surrounding him. Did they think that would give them an advantage? He was a ninja – an Uchiha. He could take them down before they even raised their blades to block his. He was just letting them live long enough in order for him to use them to get rid of this damn burn.

The rooster mask came at him with a raised katana that was easily blocked by his own blade. Fool. Attacking a ninja when he himself was only a Lord's guard at best? It was suicide. The Uchiha let his lips lift in a slight smirk as the man tried to apply pressure to his blade and push the ravenette back, only to fail. He had no qualms in helping this man with his suicide mission.

But, he found he could not move forward because of the body suddenly – barely – touching his back. He could feel her back ghosting against his, could sense her chakra right behind him. Sasuke tensed at his thorn's closeness. She had never come this close to him before. Ever.

He could feel her heat radiate from behind him, into him, warming his back from the cold around them. The burn intensified in his chest, spreading to his fingers. It was uncomfortable, and hot. It took his mind away from the masked man before him and the blade locked with his own.

His breathe left him silently as her back was unexpectedly flush against his. Her body heat added to the burn starting to consume his body. Sasuke could feel her muscles tense just as much as his.

"Let's take them out and get this over with." She grunted behind him. She thought this was a waste of time, just like him? Or was she just ready to quit helping him? Why was she helping him?

"Hn." Was the only thing he could force himself to say. Why was his throat tightening like this? She was only speaking to him because of the threat to their mission that he knew. So why was he reacting like this? He wanted this burn to leave him, to stop consuming him like this. And the only outlet ready for him at the moment was beating these mockeries to a pulp.

With a simply flick of his wrist, Sasuke sent rooster stumbling backwards. Calculating, the confused and burning man stepped forward embedding the tip of his blade into the open man. He heard his grunt of pain, but he did not stop. The burn hadn't, so why should he?

Kazu released her kasurigama, the blade slicing through the cold air to find its target. The blade of dragon bone cut through the mocking dragon mask as if it was butter. It cracked, splintered, and fell to the ground as her blade punctured his skull. He fell to his knees; his katana slipping from his loose grip.

With a strong pull, her bone blade squelched from the now mutilated face of the dragon mocker. Junkin growled approvingly in her mind sending a smirk to her lips as she twisted to avoid another blade trying to kill her.

Her blade spun through the air, guided by her pull on its chain. Its crimson blade arched through the cold night to find purchase within the throat of the mocking hare mask. His blade clattered to the ground as he grappled at his throat trying in vain to stop the blade from flowing, to remove the blade cutting through his life. She flicked her wrist causing her sickle to return to her hand.

It was then that she glanced around to find the other three men to be down as well. The traitor's blade was stained a dark crimson like hers as he pulled it from the now dead deer mask. Blood dripped from his blade as it did from hers.

When he looked at her from the corner of his eyes, the white snow around them vanished. The shadows engulfed the ice and the traitor's features were poorly lit – not by the moon but – by a fire flickering to her left. His onyx eyes brightened to a blood red as a cut crossing the bridge of his nose to his cheeks formed.

Kazu's body froze like the ice she knew was around her, but couldn't see anymore. The traitor was long gone before her. In his place stood the man who tortured her for information on Naruto and her village. His red eyes were vicious and sharp as she watched him smirk at her. It was as if he was mocking her, asking her, "Miss me?"

The blonde shinobi choked on the air getting caught in her throat as Itachi turned to face her. The katana he held in his hand glinted a dark red and looked as if it was hungry for her blood. Her grip loosened around her kasurigama as she stared at the supposed dead man before her. How – how was he here if the traitor had advocated so many times that he had succeeded in killing her torturer?

She took a step back as he raised the katana slightly. Sapphire pleaded through wide eyes for him to grant her mercy, to allow her to escape the pain he was so ready to inflict upon her.

"Itachi . . . please . . ." she whispered almost brokenly. Kazu knew it was hopeless to ask, but she had hoped that this once he would grant her mercy.

"What?! Kazu!" Moru's worried voice yelled through their com links breaking the image before her. Itachi was gone and replaced with the traitor. He stared back at her with slightly wide eyes, a crinkled brow, and the slight frown that he always seemed to wear. The blackness was gone; the ice almost blinded her as it reflected the moon light.

Quickly, she glanced around to find her bearings before her gaze once again found the traitor's. How did she slip up that bad? Didn't she have her fear of that man under control – or at least well hidden? Slowly, she opened her mouth to say something - anything to justify what she had done. Kazu wanted to let the traitor know she wasn't scared. However, the lie got stuck in her throat as the familiar, yet foreign onyx eyes stared back at her.

Moru suddenly blocked her field of vision as he stood protectively before her with kuni drawn. She watched him in confusion as he skewered the ice around them for something. Sheathing her kasurigama at her hip, she place her right hand on his shoulder once she reached him. His muscles tensed under her fingers; they rippled with anticipation.

Why was he – oh he thought she had seen Itachi and that he was here. A small smile graced her lips as she realized how fast he made it to her side even though just a short time ago he was put in a coma by the same man he was looking for.

"Moru, it's okay. He isn't here." She assured him as she lowered his kuni with her left hand. She nodded at the nervous look he sent her, trying to reassure him without words that their torturer wasn't here. Ever so slowly, his muscles lost their tension as he stood to his full height again. From the corner of her eyes, she could see the traitor turn from them with narrowed eyes to look towards where the patriots had come from.

Briefly, the Hotoya closed her eyes as she pushed her problems to the back of her mind as the problems of the Snow took precedent at the moment. She sighed as she once again opened her eyes to glance around at the carnage.

"Riku, do you copy?" She wondered as she watched blood flow slowly down the broken hare mask near her.

"Yes. I copy." He replied. She could hear the slight worry in his voice.

"Stay with the package. We are going to find where the Patriot headquarters are located." She ordered him as she jumped in the direction from which the Patriots came, with the traitor and Moru following close behind. The Patriots' chakra trail was faint due to the fact that they weren't ninja, but it was just enough for them to follow through the alley ways. Hopefully this would lead them to ending these Patriots' moronic quest.

Naruto pushed off another branch, traveling fast towards the Hidden Snow Village. With the urgency in which the Lady Tsunade had subtly conveyed to them, Team Kakashi had decided to leave immediately and make haste towards the Snow. If they continue with their current speed, they should reach the Snow within three days instead of five.

Team Kazu's mission must be harder than anticipated or something had to have gone terribly wrong for them not to inform Tsunade of the status of their mission. Not once had they ever failed to contact the Hokage – until now.

It was unsettling to Naruto. Kazu never failed to inform the hokage - or the other chunnin - of anything at all: a miniscule fact or not. So why hadn't she contacted the Leaf for this mission?

He didn't want to think about the possibilities involving Sasuke. Partially just because there were so many different situations. Kazu could have finally snapped and killed Sasuke or "the traitor" as she calls him. That seemed like the most likely option just from the way he had seen her stare the Sasuke whenever he was around. The blonde shinobi couldn't understand what she was so bitter about. Sasuke had returned. What was so bad about that?

He honestly couldn't understand her sometimes – not like Moru did.

Another unsettling fact was that Kazu was silent about what she thought of Sasuke returning. Usually she was straight forward with what she thought about any subject, regardless. However, not once had she stated what she thinks of his best friend returning. She only put him down and maybe once or twice questioned him briefly on killing Itachi.

He was worried for her and Sasuke. They weren't staying safe like he had told them to be before they left. And it pained him to think that they were hurting each other like they had in their fight outside of Suna. She had absolutely HATED Sasuke – but, it was because he had left the Leaf right? Right?!

Sasuke stood back beneath the cover of the shadows as his thorn crept forward with the snake on her heels. The chakra trail they had followed stopped in the south end of the village - at the Lord Dosu Lun's home. The ravenette didn't know much about this Dosu, but in a few hours he would probably know everything judging by the way his thorn had poured her attention over the maps when she was trying to find the next victim. It was likely that every dark secret of this man was going to be brought to life by her eager ambitions to end these attacks.

Her golden crown disappeared from the moonlight as she pulled away from the house and back towards him silently, only with the soft crunch of snow beneath her feet. The snake stayed closest to the house almost protectively.

Sasuke wanted to scoff. Didn't the snake know that his thorn could take care of herself? Did her fight against him – where she fought at a level higher than what he had expected - in Suna not prove that to the snake or even her fight just a short while ago? Idiot.

"Riku, do you know anything about a Lord called Dosu Lin?" He watched as her eyes scanned the surrounding area while she spoke through their com link.

"No. None other than that he had become a Minor Lord after I had moved to the Leaf." Riku replied his voice was slow and measured as he thought out his reply. Her nose scrunched at his response, annoyed. Dainty hands found her hips as she sighed heavily.

"Okay, Moru and I will find out everything we can on this Dosu. Traitor, stay here and watch over the house. Inform us of any movement." She looked him in the eye as she addressed him. She trusted him with this? He had thought he would have been under tight scrutiny the whole mission. And, the journey to the Snow just proved that. This and her fighting WITH him just a few moments ago just proved his assumptions wrong.

"Moru come on." And like that, his thorn was gone with the bastard following after her obediently leaving him alone in front of the house of Dosu Lin. It was weird for his thorn to just leave him in charge of something like this.

Although, he couldn't say he wasn't grateful for this reprise of company from her team. It gave him the time he needed to look at the scroll that Karin had been trying to hide from him. It had been smaller than the ridiculous information scrolls on his targets – which he was still pissed about. Seriously, how was he supposed to kill the Elders of the Leaf if all he knew about was their general information? He needed specifics damn it.

The small scroll had been burning a hole in his shirt since he had placed it there, out of sight. He wouldn't admit that he was extremely curious as to its contents.

He waited a couple of minutes, feeling his thorn's chakra signature travel further away, before pulling out the scroll to finally unravel its contents. As he unrolled it before him, the weathered rice paper told him it was old – definitely older than a few years. The first words painted on the scroll surprised him. Shocked obsidian eyes couldn't move on from the title delicately scrawled on the paper.

**THE HOTOYA CLAN HISTORY**

Why did Karin have this scroll? Why was he just thinking about even acquiring this scroll now that he had it in his hands? He could have used this AGES ago. Greedily, he drank in the next painted words with reckless abandon.

**Playing a key role in the founding of the Hidden Leaf, the Hotoya clan helped solidify and protect the lands chosen for the Leaf. However, they had wanted nothing to do with the starting politics of the hidden Leaf. The Hotoya clan rather chose to stay very secretive and to not give away much about their clan – giving only a summary and no specifics. **

**Their only demand was to stay a residence of the Leaf. **

That's all he kept hearing about her damn clan: "Not much is known except that they are secretive" was all that anyone seemed to know about his thorn's clan. It was frustrating that that was all he received whenever he tried to delve into her clan.

**The Hotoya clan had dwelled within the area of the Leaf long before it had been established. In fact, much of the land encased within the borders of the Fire country had once belonged to the Hotoya clan. **

**They had been masters (or a better word would be companions) of the dragons that had once freely roamed the elemental countries. Now with less movement available and poaching of the dragons for their skin, bones, and teeth have made them more of the dragon's keepers. Helping to prevent the extinction of their companions, Hotoya's only call their summons when absolutely necessary. **

**Dragons had disappeared from the lands completely aside from when a member of the Hotoya summons their summon. Although, the Hotoyas have been adamant that they have not been eradicated. It seems only they know where these large beasts have gone. **

**They wouldn't share with us just how they acquire their summons as each is special to each Hotoya. Nor would they share specifics on clan jutsu. **

**In conclusion, the Hotoya clan had an important role in the founding of the Leaf despite how secretive they are. No matter the degree of secrecy, they are loyal citizens of the Leaf as well as strong ninja. **

That's what that huge golden beast that had appeared behind his thorn in Suna was. Not only did his thorn have a dragon familiar but a dragon summon as well. Not to mention both were golden.

The scroll had used an appropriate term. A Dragon Keeper as it called the people of her clan. She was a dragon keeper.

His dragon keeper.

He closed the old small scroll, replacing it in his shirt for safe keeping. Suddenly, team hawk hadn't failed so horribly. Although, for their sake, they should deliver better information next time. He had no qualms with decapitating a few useless people.


End file.
